What's a Hanyou to Do?
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: Inu-Yasha goes through a horrific tragedy early in his life, but manages to move on. Years later, the poor hanyou has three attractive women on his…uh…tail, and he wants them too, but can only have one. What’s a hanyou to do?
1. Prologue

**Inu-Yasha****  
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Prologue**  
  
  
A young inu hanyou child of about six or so is walking happily through the forest near his house. His mother is gracefully walking alongside him, her beautiful smile never leaving her face. She is wearing an elegant kimono like she always does. The woman gazes down lovingly at her son, who is now chasing a butterfly. "Inu-Yasha," she calmly calls.  
  
The young boy's dog-ears twitch at his name being called. Her stops chasing the butterfly and runs up to his mother. "Yes mother?"  
  
"You seem to be in a very good mood today, may I ask why?"  
  
"I'm always happy when I'm around you mother," comes his reply.  
  
The woman looks surprised for a moment at his response, but suddenly smiles and pulls her son in for a warm embrace. "You truly are a blessing from heaven my dear Inu-Yasha." Though her child is still young, she began to teach him at a very early age and he is quite intelligent. Being part youkai has also blessed him with being more superior in strength, hearing, sight and smell than any ordinary human.  
  
"Thank you mo..." the boy pauses as he both hears and smells something off. He pulls away from his mother and sniffs the air all around him.  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha?" the boy's mother questions.  
  
"Youkai," comes his answer, "and a lot of them."  
  
Before the woman can answer, the youkai Inu-Yasha was speaking of emerge from all around them. They are in all shapes and sizes and types. The boy and his mother are completely surrounded and by the looks of the youkai, they are not friendly. The hanyou goes into a defensive stance in front of his mother, baring his fangs and claws.  
  
His mother suddenly yells out in pain and just before Inu-Yasha can turn around, a strong hand grabs his neck from behind and lifts him up off of the ground. He reaches up and tries to pull the hand off of him, but it has an iron grip and he is unable to free himself. Without warning, the hanyou is tossed away with incredible force.  
  
He crashes hard into a large tree some distance away and quickly slides the rest of the way down. He groans loudly as his small body crumples onto the soft earth. Inu-Yasha just stands up when a shrill scream of pain causes his heart to skip a beat. He recognizes the voice. "MOTHER!" he screams as he runs as fast as his young hanyou legs can carry him.  
  
When he makes it back a few minutes later, his blood runs cold at the scene in front of him. All the youkai have vanished. Now only a lone figure with long black hair remains, standing over his mother's broken and bloody body. "_NNNNOOOOOOOOO_!" he shrieks as he dashes to his mother.  
  
The dark haired being chuckles evilly as he tosses the woman's outer kimono over his shoulder and leaps away. "I'll take this lovely garment as a souvenir," he mutters in a deep voice. He turns his face slightly and Inu- Yasha sees pale skin and red eyes before the man disappears.  
  
The young hanyou is quickly on his knees and lifts his mother up in his arms. She is alive, but barely. Her inner kimono is soaked with blood and she has numerous cuts and gashes all throughout her body. The air is so thick with the scent of blood that a normal human can easily smell it. "Don't worry mother," Inu-Yasha says through tear soaked eyes. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital. They'll help you there." He begins to carry her back the way they originally came.  
  
The boy's mother places a hand on the side of his cheek, stopping his progress. "Please..." she begins in a shaky voice, "do not waste your strength Inu-yasha. I will not survive my injuries."  
  
"N...no, that's not true," the hanyou cries, though he knows it is by the amount of blood his mother has already lost. Her normally fair skin is also turning very pale. He places both of his hands on the one on his face. "Don't leave me mother. What will I do without you? I don't want to be alone."  
  
Despite the tremendous amount of pain she is in, the boy's mother still manages to let out a small smile. "Oh you dear sweet thing. You will stay with your godparents, the Jawesaki's. Do you remember them?" He sniffs and nods lightly. "Good. They will take care of you for me. Be strong...my dear Inu-Yasha...and always remember...that I...will always...love...you..." she trails off as her life leaves her broken body.  
  
The young hanyou stares blankly at his mother's body for several minutes, as if he is unsure if she is truly gone. Suddenly, drops of tears fall from his large golden eyes as the full truth finally sinks in. He pulls his mother in close and cries into her bloodied inner kimono while crying, "Mother."  
  
______  
  
**Four Years Later...**  
  
______  
  
A ten-year-old Inu-Yasha wakes up suddenly in the tree he is sleeping in. A small curse escapes his lips as he remembers the nightmare he just had, which has been plaguing him for the past four years. Shortly after his mother was killed, Inu-Yasha moved in with his godparents the Jawesaki's, who were very close friends with his mother. They are a kind family and welcomed him in with open arms into their house in the far north near the city of Aomori. Though they have let him live in their house and given him a bed to sleep in, the young inu hanyou chooses to spend most of his time outside and usually sleeps in the tree in their backyard. He only comes in for long periods of time when it is raining outside.  
  
Because his mother had home schooled him his entire life, Inu-Yasha now has to go to school. If there is one thing he truly despises, it is school. The instructors teach at a very slow pace and the students act so...childish. Recess time is one that he loathed. The students run around and act foolishly and also scream at him, hurting his sensitive ears. They all know what he is, and like to tease and torment him any chance they get when an instructor isn't around. This is why he spends as much time as he can high up in trees so nobody can disturb him.  
  
Inu-Yasha yawns loudly and looks around at the night sky. It is starting to lighten up on the eastern horizon, signifying that it is early in the morning. He sighs and continues to watch the eastern horizon and the slowly rising sun.  
  
The hanyou wishes that he could have someone to talk to, someone who understands what he is going through. By being a hanyou, he isn't fully accepted in either human or youkai society. Too human to be a youkai and too youkai to be a human. After his mother was killed, he built up a lot of inner walls, blocking himself from exposing emotions to anyone around him. His godparents have leaned that it is useless to try to get him to open up and have allowed him his free space. His is thankful to them for that.  
  
Some time later, the sun has fully risen and Inu-Yasha is off to school after having a quick breakfast. Another thing he dislikes about school is the uniform he has to wear. The long black shirt and pants are uncomfortable and restrict his movements. He would much rather wear the red fire rat haori he has had for as long as he can remember. The fabric, combined with a spell a kindly miko placed on it a long time ago, makes it so the haori grows as Inu-Yasha does. It is still very baggy and allows complete freedom of movement for him.  
  
Inu-Yasha's godparents have offered to drive him to school in their car, but the young inu hanyou enjoys traveling there by foot. He feels a complete sense of freedom while he leaps from treetop to treetop. It is as if all of his troubles and worries stay on the ground.  
  
While leaping over a local forest, Inu-Yasha's sensitive dog-ears pick up the sounds of a battle nearby. Curious, he changes his course towards the commotion. He enters a large clearing, where he sees two figures in black clothing, one large and the other small, battling a medium size kamakiri youkai. The larger figure is carrying a long spear and the smaller one is carrying a large boomerang like device that is about its height.  
  
The hanyou watches intently as the youkai attacks the smaller figure, which shouts, "Boomerang Bone!" as it tosses the large boomerang. One of the kamakiri's large pincers is sliced off and it shrieks in pain. It advances at the smaller figure once more, only to have its head completely severed by the boomerang as it returns to its master. The small figure masterfully catches it, but is pushed back a few feet by the force of the boomerang.  
  
The larger figure pats the smaller one on the shoulder and says, "Excellent job Sango. You exterminated that youkai like a true professional."  
  
"Thank you father," the smaller figure replies in a high voice.  
  
'So,' Inu-Yasha thinks in surprise, 'they are youkai exterminators and the smaller one is a female.' He shifts his position a bit, only to loose his footing and fall off of the tree. He lands with a loud 'thud' alerting the exterminators to his presence.  
  
"Come out!" the large man demands, "we know someone is watching us!" Slowly and hesitantly, Inu-Yasha walks up to the two demon exterminators. The large man removes the metal mask covering his nose and mouth. He has short black hair, pulled back to make a very small ponytail. The young girl removes her mask as well, showing off her pretty face. Her long black hair is also pulled back into a ponytail, only this hers is much longer than her father's. "What were you doing?" the man questions.  
  
Inu-Yasha crosses his arms and turns his head to the side. "I head some commotion over here and came to inspect. Obviously the two of you can take care of...WATCH OUT!" he finishes as he charges in between the two exterminators. The claws in his right hand elongate and he shouts, "Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" as he slashes the second kamakiri youkai that just appeared next to the slain one into shreds. As if what he did was nothing, Inu-Yasha begins to walk off.  
  
"I thank you for your help young hanyou," the father says the Inu-Yasha's retreating figure.  
  
The hanyou pauses and crosses his arms once more. "Feh, don't worry about it. You probably would've killed it if I hadn't." He then leaps on top of the nearest tree and jumps away.  
  
The elder exterminator scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, that hanyou is quite a skilled fighter. And if I'm not mistaken, he was wearing a school uniform."  
  
A young Sango looks up at her father. "I like his ears, they're cute!"  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha is sitting through another boring class. He sighs loudly, catching the entire class' attention. The instructor, however, continues to droll through the lesson. The hanyou shuffles uncomfortably in his seat. One other thing he dislikes about school is the fact that has to sit down in a chair all day. He would much rather sit on the floor or at least on top of his table, but the instructors complain that he is trying to make a scene and scold him for it.  
  
As the class resumes its normal, boring pace, Inu-Yasha gazes out one of the open windows at the vast expanse of trees outside. The forest being directly next to the school is the only thing he likes about school. In fact, trees have always been a sort of haven for him. Whenever he is troubled by something or is in trouble, he just hides himself high up in a tree and relaxes.  
  
He is just about to see what the instructor is yacking on about now when he notices a dark figure moving stealthily on top of the trees. The wind is blowing towards Inu-Yasha so he easily picks up its scent. It is a youkai definitely, but something about its scent seems...familiar.  
  
Suddenly it hits him and his eyes go wide. '_No_...' he thinks to himself, 'it...it can't be...' The young hanyou stands up out of his chair, once again catching the entire class' attention. This time, though, the instructor notices. "Inu-Yasha," he begins, "please take your seat."  
  
"I can't. There's a youkai coming right here." He then leaps out of the open window and lands gracefully on the ground just as the dark figure emerges from the forest. He is wearing a baboon skin pelt of some kind, hiding his true face. "What do you want here?" Inu-Yasha asks in a firm voice.  
  
"Kukuku," the mysterious figure responds in a deep voice. The hanyou's eyes widen even more as he recognizes the voice. "My Inu-Yasha, you have grown quite a bit in these last four years."  
  
"Its you," Inu-Yasha hisses, his fists shaking with rage. "You're the one who KILLED MY _MOTHER_!" He screams out the last part as he lunges towards the evil youkai. "Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" he screams as he slashes at the figure, though only hitting the baboon skin pelt.  
  
The pelt is torn to shreds and falls off of the youkai. He backs up a few steps and smiles evilly. "You are faster than I expected but no matter. I, Naraku, will finish off what I should have done four years ago."  
  
The young hanyou growls loudly. "Naraku, I will destroy you!" He is about to lunge again, when the youkai pulls out something that catches him by surprise.  
  
It is Inu-Yasha's mother's kimono, the one she was wearing on the day she was killed. It is neatly folded and wrapped in a plastic bag. "Do you remember this half-breed?" Naraku questions, the evil smile never leaving his face. "I like to keep it on me at all times to remind myself on what a spectacular kill your disgusting mother was." He looks behind Inu-Yasha, where most of the school has now appeared. He frowns lightly. "Now I have to kill you and all of these weakling humans for seeing my true form."  
  
The hanyou's entire body is shaking with an uncontrollable rage the entire time. "You will not kill another living being ever again. I will tear you to shreds!" He charges at Naraku, who pulls out his sword and blocks the attack.  
  
For the next few minutes, the two are in a very heated battle. Inu-Yasha slashes at Naraku with his razor sharp claws with all of his might. Naraku blocks each swipe and make an occasional counterstrike here and there, which is blocked in turn. He quickly grows bored and grabs the hanyou's hands in mid swing and slashes him deeply across the chest with his sword.  
  
Inu-Yasha plummets to the ground while holding his right hand over the deep wound. The students and staff of the school all cry out as he crashes with a sickening thud. Naraku, however, laughs with glee. "See? You are nothing to me, not even a worthy challenge. You should be glad though, for soon you will join your dead mother in hell!" He looks to the sky and cackles evilly.  
  
The hanyou thinks it is all over when he hears a sweet, soothing voice deep inside of his head. 'Do not fear my Inu-Yasha. You can defeat him. You must believe in yourself.' He instantly recognizes the voice as his mother's. Her words give him a regenerated confidence. An idea suddenly springs into his head. He digs his right hand into the wound on his chest, covering it with blood. He pulls his hand out and sharp claws emerge from his hand. With a mighty swipe, Inu-Yasha yells out, "Claws of Blood!" as five daggers of his own blood go racing towards Naraku.  
  
The youkai stops laughing and leaps away, but is caught by the tips of the blood blades on both of his legs. He screams out in pain and falls back down to the soft earth. This is the chance Inu-Yasha was waiting for. He leaps all the way to Naraku and stands over him. The youkai pulls out his sword and swings it at him, but the young hanyou anticipated this move and whacks the sword out of Naraku's hands.  
  
He kneels down on one knee and begins to repeatedly punch and slash at Naraku. The youkai tries to get up, but Inu-Yasha is pushing down so he cannot escape. He then tries to grab one of the hanyou's arms, but has one of his sliced off in the process. 'No!' Naraku thinks. 'This was not supposed to happen!' He tries to do the one thing he likes to avoid to do, and transform into his kumo youkai form.  
  
He is starting to when Inu-Yasha shouts, "I'm not letting you try to get away from me!" as he punches Naraku directly on the nose, forcing his head to smack onto the ground. The hanyou continues to slash and punch all over Naraku's body. Soon, his fists become a blur at the speed he is moving. A yell begins to come out of him, first low, but then it becomes louder and louder until he is screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
Suddenly, Inu-Yasha stops, his chest heaving in and out and his breaths deep and ragged. The tears which he has been able to hold in all this time have begun to fall. Naraku, now a broken and bloody mess, moves slightly and in a flash, Inu-Yasha slashes his throat deeply. The youkai sputters out, "H...how can I...the great Naraku...be defeated by...by a mere hanyou boy?..." His body goes limp as he dies.  
  
The young hanyou reaches inside of Naraku's clothing and pulls out his mother's kimono. He hugs it tightly and mutters out, "Mother." He then rears his head and screams out, through tear soaked eyes, "_MMMOOOOOOOOOOTTTHHHEEERRRRRRRRRR_!"   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
Inu: dog  
Hanyou: half-demon  
Youkai: demon  
Haori: Japanese formal coat  
Miko: priestess  
Kamakiri: praying mantis  
Kumo: spider  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: This is the start of my newest Inu-Yasha series. Right now it is a little sad and all, but I plan to lighten things up in later episodes. I'm going to skip forward a few years to where he's starting high school. I'll introduce some of the more common Inu-Yasha characters as well as one of my own creation (inspired by one of my friends who's a real sweetie) -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	2. Scroll One: The First Day

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll One:  
The First Day**  
  
  
Five years have passed since the day Inu-Yasha killed Naraku and avenged his mother's death. A lot has changed since then. The hanyou tapped into the inheritance he has from both his mother and father and used a small portion of it to move out of his godparents' house. He now has an apartment of his own in Tokyo and is living quite well. This is impressive seeing as he is only fifteen years old.  
  
Today is Inu-Yasha's first day at high school. Instead of going to Tokyo High, he opted to go to a nicer, privately funded school in the city, Takahashi High, which is more prestigious. Either a prominent family line or a large cashbook are needed to attend the school, both of which Inu- Yasha has since his father was a great youkai lord.  
  
The hanyou is actually looking forward to going to school for once since this one has accelerated classes that teach at a quicker pace, one that Inu- Yasha was used to with his mother. Another thing he enjoys about the school is the fact that he no longer has to wear a ridiculous school uniform, he can now wear what he desires to.  
  
He still has his old red fire rat haori, which still grows to fit him as he does, but this time he has decided to go with something a little different. Shoes are still required to be worn and they would look a bit off with his haori. Inu-Yasha opens up his closet door to look for his boots, but stops and stares at the article of clothing in front of him.  
  
After getting back his mother's favorite kimono from Naraku, Inu-Yasha has made sure to take very good care of it. It is on a hanger and wrapped in plastic to keep it safe and clean. Since Naraku also kept it enclosed in plastic for the four years he had it, the kimono still is thick with his mother's warm and loving scent. The hanyou hasn't dared to wash it so the scent stays, even though it is already very clean.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighs deeply and looks down at the bottom of his closet, picks up his boots and puts them on. He is now wearing a pair of thick boots, which allow his feet some breathing room inside, a pair of baggy black pants and a form fitting red tank top.  
  
The inu hanyou picks up his last piece of clothing, a black baseball cap. The village miko, Kaede, gave the cap to him as a gift, which was specially made for him. It has two triangular shaped holes cut on the top of it so his dog-ears don't have to be pressed against his head. Kaede also placed a small spell on the inside of the cap where he can stuff all of his thick silver hair into it and it will never fill.  
  
"Lets try it out," he mutters out loud as he puts it on backwards. Sure enough, all of his hair manages to fit inside without it looking like it would with a normal baseball cap, overstuffed and spilling out. He twitches his ears, which fit perfectly through the holes on the top. Inu-Yasha looks at himself in the mirror. For added affect, he pulls out a couple of bangs from the small opening where the cap is tightened and has them lay over his right eye.  
  
The hanyou inspects himself closely in the mirror in the bathroom. He gives himself a satisfied smirk. "I'll have to thank that old hag again for this cap. It actually works." He grabs his book bag, closes and locks the door to his apartment and makes his way to school.  
  
The trip is uneventful, but since there are very few trees in the direction he is heading, Inu-Yasha jumps down the sidewalks. Within a few minutes, Takahashi High School comes into view. It is set on top of a hill and looks like one of those old famous colleges in different countries. The outside is all made up of large stone bricks, giving it an aged look. The school also has a great deal of land with it, allowing for several athletic fields and such.  
  
The main entrance in at the top of several flights of stone stairs. There are picnic tables strewn about different levels where the students convene before and after classes. It is here where Inu-Yasha begins to climb up the steps, careful to not touch anyone around him. On the trip up, he hears the usual things people say about him behind his back, though he can always hear them, which ranges from, "Is he a youkai?" to, "Oh look at his ears, they're so cute!"  
  
As he nears the top, Inu-Yasha notices the scent of a youkai. He looks up just in time to see a large form standing in front of him. He can tell instantly that this guy is the youkai. His claws and pointed ears are easily noticeable as well as his fangs from the overly confident smile spread across his face. His long black hair is pulled into a ponytail and he has a brown headband on his forehead. A brown tail swishes lazily behind him. "Hey there half-breed," the youkai casually greets, "the name's Koga and I'm an ookami youkai. I must say I was wondering if anybody else with youkai blood in them would ever come to this school. I was feelin' kinda lonely!" he pats Inu-Yasha hard on the back.  
  
The hanyou cringes at the ookami youkai in front of him. "Inu-Yasha," he mutters nonchalantly.  
  
Koga leans in closer, much closer than Inu-Yasha would like. His scent is not very pleasant. "Your youkai part is an inu right? You smell a bit like one and those ears are a dead giveaway."  
  
Suddenly, a girl with short brown hair and very skimpy clothing wraps both of her arms around Koga's right arm. "Oh Koga baby," she coos, "Who's your cute new friend?"  
  
The ookami smiles at the girl next to him. "Misao, this is Inu-Yasha, an inu hanyou."  
  
Misao's brown eyes light up with interest. "A hanyou? _Really_? Wow, I've never seen one before! I mean I've seen pictures of them in books and sometimes on the television, but never face to face! Oh, your ears are so adorable! Can I touch them? So cutie, what year are you?" she says at an incredible speed.  
  
Both the hanyou and the youkai pause for a moment to register everything the girl just said. Inu-Yasha mutters out, "I'm a freshman and I do mind if you touch my ears. They're very sensitive."  
  
Koga curses, "Damn! I'm a sophomore! I was hoping to have some classes with you so we could get to know each other and be friends or something."  
  
Inu-Yasha holds in the shudder that is screaming to come out. He is about to say that's too bad when he catches the scent of another youkai. His ears twitch around, trying to catch a sound. Misao shrieks in delight. "They just twitched! Oh how cute!"  
  
The hanyou holds up a hand to silence. "Shh! Koga, do you smell that?"  
  
The youkai raises an eyebrow. "Uh, what are you talking about?"  
  
Before Inu-Yasha can scream out 'baka,' his ears twitch once more, this time catching something nearby. He suddenly leaps into the air, heading towards the bottom of the steps. Everyone below him yells and screams in surprise. The hanyou moves slowly and gracefully through the air. It almost looks like he is flying.  
  
Just as he lands, a giant mukade youkai emerges from the ground. Screams of terror come from the students nearby. The mukade hisses, "Oh good! So many humans to feast upon!"  
  
"I don't think so," Inu-Yasha smirks as the claws on his hands elongate. He charges forward and shouts, "Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" as his claws tear through the youkai as if it was paper. Chunks of its body fall to the floor. Then out of nowhere, two more mukade youkais appear, only these two are a bit smaller than the first one.  
  
The hanyou is about to attack again, when a figure blurs past him and shreds the youkai in the blink of an eye. Now Inu-Yasha is staring wide eyed, not at the two newly fallen mukades, but at the young woman who destroyed them.  
  
She definitely has youkai blood in her, and judging by the fact that she also smells human, she is a hanyou. The young woman has long, shiny black hair, which contrasts deeply with her pale skin. Her eyes are a deep forest green and have slits for pupils. A pair of pointy black ears, similar to Inu-Yasha's are on top of her head. The claws on her fingers look extremely sharp, as if they have been filed. The small smirk on her face shows off her short, but pointy, fangs. "Hey there," she starts in a warm, rich voice, "is this a one man party or can any hanyou girl join?"  
  
Inu-Yasha just continues to stare at the beautiful hanyou in front of him. She giggles at him and walks up a few steps, waving her arms around. "Hello? Is anybody there?"  
  
The hanyou boy snaps out of his stare and turns to the side in his classic 'I don't care' pose, both to look more manly and to hide the small blush that has crept up on him. Neither notices that the bell to signify that class is about to start has just rung and that everyone else has scrambled to get inside, leaving them the only two outside. "Feh. I'm just surprised that a girl," he pauses to take in her scent better. 'Mmm,' he thinks to himself, 'freshly fallen rain, what a great scent! Wait! Get back on track!' His eyes narrow as he finishes, "a neko girl, was able to take out two youkai."  
  
The girl's eyes narrow as well. "Hey, I'm a pretty good fighter if I do say so myself. Oh yeah, I'm Saeko," she finishes with a kindly smile.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," the hanyou 'greets.' He takes a moment to study her better, since she is now closer. Saeko is wearing a black skirt that stops an inch from her knees and a yellow spaghetti string tank top with a small pink cat on the center. The tank top dips slightly in the middle, showing off an odd shiny black jewel imbedded in the center of her chest. She has on several gold bracelets on each wrist. Her yellow and pink girl's sneakers match her tank top. A thin heart shaped necklace is worn around her neck and, to finish it off, she has a 'Hello Kitty' headband on just in front of her furry cat ears. A light purple book bag is slung over her left shoulder.  
  
Saeko watches in amusement as Inu-Yasha eyes her head to toe several times. "I know I'm good looking and all, but even you're starting to make me blush!"  
  
The hanyou boy snaps his head back up to meet the hanyou girl's, this time blushing fully. He is about to respond, when a voice says, "Aren't you two a little late?" at the top of the stairs.  
  
Both turn to see a woman, looking about in her twenties or so, watching the two of them. In a flash, the two hanyous jump atop the stairs, much to the surprise to the woman. She has long, neatly cut black hair that is held in the back by an old traditional white hair band and brilliant blue-gray eyes. She has on a woman's black and white business suit and a pair of glasses that only seem to make her look even more beautiful. "Mister Inu- Yasha...um...you never gave a last name, and Miss Saeko Orikasa I presume?"  
  
They both nod lightly. The woman smiles warmly. "The students in my class said that the two of you were out here taking care of a little youkai problem," she pauses to look down at the three mukade youkai corpses, "and indeed you have. For that I will not mark the two of you tardy. Now I want the two of you to go to the principal's office and inform him of the little mess down there. He'll call a clean up crew to dispose of the bodies. Afterwards, I want you to come directly to my class, number 107. By the way, I am Professor Kikyo Higurashi, your advanced mathematics teacher. Welcome to Takahashi High!" With that she turns around and walks away.  
  
"Alright," Saeko starts, "lets get over to the principal's office," she pauses and gives Inu-Yasha a playful smile while poking him gently on his nose, "my cute little koinu!"  
  
Inu-Yasha raises an eyebrow, but smirks all the same. "Okay, okay. I'm right behind you...koneko."  
  
The neko girl giggles slightly. "Look at us! We met each other like five minutes ago and we've already got pet names for each other!" She winks at him and turns around and walks off towards the principal's office.  
  
The inu boy sighs to himself. 'I can't believe I started to open up to her already,' he thinks to himself. 'I think its because she's a hanyou like me. It feels good to not be the only one around.' He picks up his book bag and speeds up to catch up to Saeko.  
  
They easily find the principal's office and knock on the door, which has the words 'Mr. Tamano Okuda - Principal,' on the glazed window. A deep voice says, "Come in," and the two hanyous do so. A tall man in a brown business suit smiles warmly at them. He has slicked back black hair, with a little bit of gray on the sides. "Hello you two. How may I help you?"  
  
"Uh...a few mukade youkais came out of the ground in front of the school sir," Saeko quietly replies.  
  
Mr. Okuda suddenly stands up, looking concerned. "Oh my, was anybody hurt?"  
  
"No," Inu-Yasha answers, "we took them out before they could do anything."  
  
"Y...you did?"  
  
"Yeah," the inu hanyou smiles smugly, "we are hanyous after all."  
  
The principal looks at the two young people in front of him, finally taking in their looks. He smiles slightly. "My, you are! I can't believe I just noticed! Well you two, thank you very much for getting rid of those youkai, we have had some attacks in the past with different ones before. Now you two should run along to your classes, I'll get a clean up crew on it right away."  
  
Both of the hanyous bow slightly to the principal and leave his office. After a minute or so of walking to their first class in total silence, Saeko decides to speak up. "So, that Mr. Okuda seems like a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah," comes Inu-Yasha's short reply.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually going to Takahashi High!" she squeals, changing the subject for some reason. "I mean, I never thought my dad could afford to pay for it, but he just got a big promotion and everything! Aren't you happy that you're going here too?"  
  
"Yeah," the hanyou boy responds again, not really paying attention.  
  
Seako's cheeks puff out in annoyance, but return to normal as a devilish smile spreads across her lips. "So koinu, do you want me badly?"  
  
"Yeah..." Inu-Yasha's eyes widen as he realizes what she just asked and his response. "I...I mean...I didn't mean that!" he sputters out hurriedly, turning a violent shade of red.  
  
The neko hanyou giggles merrily at the boy next to her. She grabs one of his cheeks and tugs on it playfully. "You know, you look so cute when you get all hot and flustered! I'm gonna enjoy going to school with you!" she finishes while skipping ahead.  
  
Inu-Yasha, meanwhile, is furious with himself. 'I can't believe I said that!' his mind screams in frustration. 'What is this girl doing to me? I keep on blushing right in front of her and I just let her tug on my ear! I've never opened up to anyone before, so why is she breaking down all of my inner walls?' He sighs deeply and watches Seako's retreating figure. Despite himself, a smile forms on his face. 'One thing's for sure: school here will be very interesting!'   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
Ookami: wolf  
Baka: fool  
Mukade: centipede  
Neko: cat  
Koinu: puppy  
Koneko: kitten  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I know there are a lot of Inu-Yasha high school fics out there, but I've been wanting to do one for quite some time now. On the next Scroll, our favorite inu hanyou will have a little run in with three soon to be friends, including one he will begin to care a great deal for (you all know who I'm talking about!) -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	3. Scroll Two: A Savior and a First Meeting

**Inu-Yasha**   
**A Feudal Fairy Tale   
  
**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._   
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?   
Scroll Two:   
A Savior and a First Meeting**   
  
  
Inu-Yasha and Saeko make it to room 107, this one labeled, 'Prof. Kikyo Higurashi – Advanced Mathematics'. The neko girl lightly knocks on the door. "Come in," their instructor's kind voice replies on the other side. They both enter and take in their first class. It is set up like an auditorium or like most normal colleges are like, with the seats rising up each row. In the very front of the class stands Miss Higurashi, who is just starting to write down a few simple calculations on the marker board. 

She smiles at the two of them. "Alright you two," she begins, "hurry up and take a seat so I can continue with my lesson for today. I'll let you keep your book bags with you just this once, but I expect you to only bring the designated supplies next time"

The two hanyous quickly make their way up to some empty seats, which are conveniently right next to each other. Inu-Yasha makes no remarks, but Saeko smirks slightly. Class then goes along smoothly, despite the fact that the entire male population of the class is paying no attention whatsoever to the lesson and are focusing more on Miss Higurashi's nice figure. Even Inu-Yasha is finding himself lost in her incredible beauty. His eyes keep lingering from her luscious red lips down to her long slender legs. His sharp golden eyes take in every move of every muscle as she moves back and forth.

Saeko, of course, takes notice of the hanyou boy's wandering gaze. Her cheeks puff out again in annoyance and she is about to slap him in the back of the head when she notices every other guy in class, who also aren't in a very clear state of mind. She also sees that a lot of other girls share her sentiments and are looking quite annoyed. The hanyou girl decides to try to put a stop to this and raises her hand.

"Um, Yes Miss Orikasa?" Kikyo asks.

"Professor Higurashi," Saeko starts, "did you notice that…um…a good part of the class isn't paying attention to the lesson?"

"Really?" the instructor questions, looking confused, "If they aren't paying attention to the lesson then what…" she trails off as she looks over her class and the entire male population who are in a trance like state while looking at her. While roaming the class, her eyes lock onto Inu-Yasha's and there is a brief moment of tension between the two. The hanyou boy feels his face heat up as sweat forms on his brow while the instructor feels her chest suddenly tighten up as her breathing quickens. They both break the gaze while thinking, 'What was that?'

Kikyo shakes her head to clear her thoughts and looks back to her class. A playful smile spreads across her lips. "Gentlemen," she begins, "I am afraid that if you keep on paying more attention to me than what I am teaching, then you will most likely fail this class and be forced to take it again."

"I wouldn't mind," Inu-Yasha mutters, but a lot louder than he intended. The male side of the class chuckles at the comment. Saeko, on the other hand, growls lightly and this time actually slaps the inu boy on the back of the head. She hits him a bit harder than she intended to and forces the front of his head to crack onto his desk with a resounding ***thud***.

The entire class erupts with laughter, even Professor Higurashi joins in. Inu-Yasha whips his head back up quickly and glares daggers at the girl next to him, who simply sticks her tongue out at him and turns back to the instructor. The rest of class goes along nicely, amid the boys all going back into their 'trances' as they stare lustfully at Kikyo.

______ 

Over half an hour later, class is over and the students all leave to go to their lockers and get their books for their next class. Inu-Yasha makes his way to his locker, but has some difficulty in getting it open. Frustrated, he punches it and it automatically opens. "Figures," the hanyou chuckles.

Saeko is making her way down the hall to the ladies restroom. She just passes the Janitor's Closet when it quickly opens and a large figure grabs her, placing a hand over her mouth, and pulls the startled girl inside. Unfortunately for her, it all happened very fast and nobody notices. Just before the door closes she lets out a high pitched whimper, too high a frequency to be heard by humans, but just the right tone to get a certain inu hanyou boy's attention.

Inu-Yasha's sensitive dog-ears twitch towards the right, where he heard the sound of someone whimpering, but no human could make such a high-pitched sound. Both confused and concerned, he tosses all of his stuff into his locker and walks off where he heard the sound come from. He is just passing by the Janitor's Closet when he hears a muffles shout. In an instant, he kicks open the door, much to the surprise to everyone around him. The sight that greets his eyes shocks both him and everybody else.

That baka ookami he met earlier, Koga, is pushing Saeko against one of the walls of the supply room. He is holding both of her arms over her head with his right hand and his left is fondling her underneath her skirt. He is covering her mouth with his and his legs are firmly pressing hers against the wall while she shakes with fear and tears stream down her face.

"What are you doing?" Inu-Yasha demands, his voice seething with anger.

The youkai stops kissing Saeko and looks up to meet the furious gaze of the inu hanyou. "Hey there," he casually greets. "Would you mind closing the door? The pretty little lady and myself were busy getting to know each other better!" He smiles showing off his fangs.

Inu-Yasha takes one look at the neko girl, who is too stunned and scared to speak, but clearly has a 'help me' look on her face, before reacting. In the blink of an eye, he lunges in the Janitor's Closet, quickly shoves Koga off of Saeko and pulls her to safety. He makes sure that she is behind him where she will be safe before turning back to the ookami.

"What the hell was that for?" the youkai snarls. He takes a few steps forward, only to receive a very strong punch in the face, courtesy of Inu-Yasha. He flies back into the Janitor's Closet and slams into a shelf of supplies. He is about to stand up, when a very large and heavy wrench suddenly falls off of the top shelf and crashes onto Koga's head, knocking him unconscious.

The hanyou steps up and closes the door on the ookami, who is now all swirly eyed. An eruption of applause comes from every student who was watching. One guy pats him on the shoulder. "That guy pulls that crap all the time with the girls around here. Everybody's too scared to do anything since he's a youkai. It's nice to see him get his ass kicked! He's had it coming for a long time!"

Inu-Yasha scratches the back of his head awkwardly. He turns around, only to have Saeko rush into his arms. "Thank you!" she sobs onto his red tank top, "thank you so much Inu-Yasha! He…he just grabbed me so fast and he was so strong, I…I was too scared to do anything!"

The inu boy sighs sadly while wrapping his arms around the girl. "It's okay," he soothingly tells her. "It's alright." He closes his eyes and lowers his head so it is now resting on top of hers.

By now, most of the students have begun to dissipate. A few here and there speak up to either congratulate Inu-Yasha or say condoling words to Saeko as they pass by. Amazingly enough, not a single instructor witnessed any of the events unfold. As everyone clears up, nobody goes to check on the ookami, all not caring if he is all right or not.

Inu-Yasha pushes back from the neko girl. He wipes the tears from her face while asking, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you…anywhere?" He nods his head downwards, not being able to say the right words.

Saeko sniffs lightly while shaking her head no. "He…He was just starting to go down…there when you interfered." She pauses for a moment to hug him tightly again. "I…I can never thank you enough."

The inu hanyou hugs her back again. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters. Come on, the next class is starting soon and I don't want to be late to this one too." They both turn around and head towards their lockers.

______ 

A few hours later, all classes have ended and the first day of school is officially over. Inu-Yasha and Saeko were almost in all the same classes, which was very convenient since both stayed near each other throughout the day, each fearing a surprise attack from Koga. Now Inu-Yasha and Saeko are heading towards their lockers to get their book bags and the necessary books and supplies needed for their homework.

On their way to their lockers, they pass Professor Higurashi's class. The hanyou boy takes a quick glance in, but immediately stops in his tracks. The instructor is currently bending over to pick up some scattered papers on the floor, giving him a very, very nice view.

The hanyou girl growls again in anger and reaches up and tugs very hard on one of his sensitive dog-ears, eliciting a mild scream from him as she drags him away from the door.

In the classroom, Kikyo stands up and turns around to look at the doorway. "Funny," she mutters while stacking all of the papers she just picked up, "I thought I just heard someone scream."

Saeko tosses a now grumpy Inu-Yasha in front of his locker. "Maybe you'll remember that next time you decide to go peep on someone you hentai!"

"Hey," he defends, "I wasn't peeping! She was giving a good view to anyone who decided to look in her class!" A smug smile plays itself across his lips.

The neko hanyou huffs angrily and storms off to her locker. "Men," she mumbles under her breath.

Inu-Yasha watches her with raised eyebrows. 'What's her problem?' he thinks to himself. 'And why is she so angry?'

______ 

Soon, all of the students are leaving school and are on their way home, some walking, some getting rides from friends or parents and some taking the one of the school buses. As Inu-Yasha exits the school, he catches Saeko's scent and turns to the right to catch up with her. He sees her walking by herself up ahead and leaps over to her and lands right next to her. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," the girl sighs back to him.

"Oh come on!" Inu-Yasha shouts, now getting frustrated. "I'm sorry I stared at her, okay!? Why are you getting so upset!?"

"I'm not upset," Saeko meekly replies while avoiding eye contact.

"You are, I can smell it all over you."

The neko girl sighs again and turns to face him, her forest green eyes shining oddly at him. "It's just…I mean I just met you and…well…" she shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "I just don't want anybody to take my koinu savior away from me." She looks away, blushing furiously.

Inu-Yasha doesn't notice, but frowns at what she just said. "Koinu savior?"

Saeko manages to cool her face down quickly and turns back to face him. "Yep," she happily replies. "That's what you are now!" She then leans up and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow Inu-Yasha!" And with that, she jumps away.

The inu hanyou rubs his cheek slightly. "I'll never understand women," he mutters as he walks off towards his apartment, deciding not to take the faster route and jump like Saeko.

Several minutes later, he is calmly walking down the sidewalk, staring down at the ground. He is now about halfway home. His ears suddenly twitch as he hears some people ahead of him. He looks up and sees a small group of two girls and one boy walking towards him. He instantly notices that they are younger than him since they are wearing the traditional school uniforms of middle schoolers. Two of the people, the boy, whose slightly long black hair is pulled back into a tiny rattail and one of the girls, who has a long black ponytail, are standing very close to each other and are holding hands.

The other girl, whose long raven hair is flowing freely behind her, is happily talking to them with a rather large yellow book bag hoisted over her shoulders. 'She looks kinda familiar,' the inu boy thinks to himself. She suddenly laughs and Inu-Yasha feels his entire body tense up. Her voice is so happy and full of life, just like his mother's was. The small group is now a few feet from Inu-Yasha when the one girl that he was watching looks up at him, and the hanyou boy is lost in a sea of blue-gray.

Time seems to slow down for Inu-Yasha and the girl as their eyes lock. Nothing else in the world seems to matter as each continues to gaze in the other's eyes. As they pass one another, they still keep their gazes locked on each other. The hanyou takes a quick sniff of her scent, an intoxicating blend of springtime and wildflowers. When they pass by too far to keep turning their heads, each reluctantly looks away and time suddenly goes back to normal.

Inu-Yasha quickly turns completely around for one last quick glance. Amazingly enough, the girl does the same thing at exactly the same time. The girl manages to put out a small smile and waves at him. The inu boy waves back and they both turn around to go on their opposite courses. Inu-Yasha pulls his black cap off and lets his long silver hair fall gracefully down. He runs a clawed hand through it while thinking, 'Who was that girl?'

______ 

Meanwhile, a short distance behind the aforementioned inu hanyou, the girl places a hand on her rapidly beating heart while thinking, 'Who was that boy?'

Her two friends lock their gazes off each other to notice her strange behavior. The girl with the long black ponytail leans over towards her. "Hey Kagome," she starts, "what's the matter?"

Kagome looks up, mildly surprised. "Wha…oh Sango! I…I just saw a really cute guy!"

The boy looks at her with a lecherous grin. "Have you been staring at me for too long my dear Kagome?"

She gives the boy an annoyed look, but smiles all the same. "No Miroku. Sorry to disappoint you, but I only see you as a friend. Besides, I don't think Sango would like it if I were interested in you."

"That's for sure," Sango replies while giving Miroku a small hug. Her body stiffens as she feels a hand move down to caress her rear. Acting quickly, she knocks him on the head lightly. "Hey you hentai," she addresses to Miroku, "I thought I told you not to touch me there or anywhere else that I deem private!"

Miroku gives Sango a solemn expression. "I am sorry Sango, but I cannot help but be attracted to that area of you since it is so lovely."

The girl blushes slightly, but mutters, "Baka." She shakes her blush off and turns back to Kagome. "So Kagome, what did this cute guy look like?"

"You mean you didn't see him?" Kagome asks. At seeing her friend's confused glance, she sighs deeply. "I see. You and Miroku were too involved in each other to notice. Well…"she starts, amid her two friend's annoyed looks, "he was really cute. He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! I mean I've never seen anybody with gold eyes before! Oh yeah, he had these adorable dog-ears poking out of his hat!"

"Gold eyes and dog ears?" Miroku questions. "That sounds like a youkai."

"I don't care," the raven-haired girl huffs. "I still think he was cute."

Sango meanwhile goes deep into thought. 'Gold eyes and dog ears…why does that sound so familiar?'

______ 

Meanwhile back at the school. Koga suddenly wakes up. The ookami rubs the top of his sore head furiously. "That inu-kkoro's gonna pay for that!" he growls. He walks up to the door and turns the handle, only to discover that it doesn't open. "What the?" The youkai tries to turn the doorknob again, still with no luck. He slams his shoulder against the door to get it to open, but doesn't succeed. He begins to pound rapidly on the door while shouting. "Hey, somebody, anybody out there! _GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_   
  


**To be continued…**

______ 

**Translations** (in order of appearance):

Hentai: pervert   
Inu-kkoro: dog-turd

______ 

**Author's notes**: Well now, it looks like things are going to get pretty interesting for our favorite inu hanyou. I know I'm making him appear to be a three timer or something here, but trust me, he won't do such a thing…I think. Any way, keep patient and you will find out more soon. – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	4. Scroll Three: Explanations with a Surpri...

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Three:  
Explanations with a Surprise Visit**  
  
  
Kagome says goodbye to her friends Sango and Miroku as she walks up the steps to her house. Right next to her house, up several flights of stairs lies her grandfather's shrine, a shrine that has been in her family for countless generations. Kagome enters through the front door and shouts, "Hey, I'm home!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen honey," her mother's muffled voice replies. The young woman drops her large yellow book bag on the floor next to the stairs and walks into the kitchen, where her mother is busy cleaning the kitchen floor, which consists of a single candy wrapper that has been torn to shreds. Her younger brother, Sota, is sitting at the kitchen table munching on a bag of chips while watching their mother clean up. "I swear," she mumbles, "I have never seen any child become so hyperactive after only a little bit of sugar!" She picks up the last piece and deposits it in the trash while asking, "So how was your first day?"  
  
"Boring," Kagome sighs while sitting down next to her brother and reaching in his bag. She stuffs a few chips into her mouth before adding, "I have a lot of the same teachers that I had last year, but they are so boring! I can't wait to go to high school next year!"  
  
Their mother turns around, a warm smile on her face. "And now that your older sister Kikyo is a teacher at Takahashi High, you can go there and it won't cost us as much." All three of them turn their heads towards the front of the house as they hear the sounds of a brand new Ferrari pulling into the driveway. "Oh good, it sounds like Kikyo is paying us a visit. I hope she had a good time on her vacation, we haven't seen her all summer long!"  
  
Sota suddenly drops his bag of chips and runs to the front door. He opens it just as Kikyo walks up, carrying her briefcase in one hand and a can of soda in the other. Her beautiful face cracks into a large smile as she kneels down and hugs her little brother warmly. "Hey there Sota. It is good to see you again."  
  
"Hey sis," the young boy replies. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh, it was great!" Kikyo happily exclaims. She looks up and sees her mother and Kagome entering the front room. All three women squeal happily and rush into each other's arms.  
  
Sota rolls his eyes at the extreme show of affection. He walks upstairs to his room while thinking, 'I'll never understand girls.'  
  
The three women sit down on the living room couch and catch up on what they did during the summer. Mrs, Higurashi mainly stayed home and did regular motherly things, though she did go out a few times with some of her old friends.  
  
Kagome spent most of the summer hanging out with Sango and Miroku, trying to get the two of them together. She had known that both cared deeply for each other for quite some time, but were too shy to say anything. It had taken her nearly two whole months, but she finally got them to admit their feelings and they are now a happy couple, despite Miroku's ever wandering hands and lecherous thoughts.  
  
Kikyo, on the other hand, spent her entire summer traveling throughout Japan and learning more about its ancient cultures, mainly Feudal Japan and the 'Warring States'. It is a hobby she had started many years ago and now since she has earned a nice deal of money, she can invest further into her favorite hobby. "I really enjoyed my vacation," she begins, "but I am glad to be home. You cannot believe how surprised I was when Takahashi High called up and said that they wanted me to become their advanced mathematics teacher! I mean, I just got my teaching degree a few months ago! But anyway, that school is so incredible! It looks a lot like some of those famous colleges around the world. It is a real honor to be able to be able teach or attend there."  
  
"So what are the students like?" Kagome inquires, wanting to know everything about the school she will be attending next year.  
  
"Well I can tell that they look a lot more relaxed and happy than the students in middle and lower school, but I think that is because they do not have to wear any kind of school uniforms," she looks her younger sister over, who is still wearing her uniform, remembering several years back when she had to wear the same thing. "Oh yeah," she adds, looking excited, "two of my students are hanyous!"  
  
"Hanyous?" their mother questions. "Aren't those people who are part youkai and part human?"  
  
"Yes," Kikyo answers. "There is a girl, I think her youkai half is a neko, and a boy, who looked like his half is an inu."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi leans in a bit, keen to know more. "Really? What did the boy look like? Was he cute?"  
  
"Mom!" both of her daughters shout at her at the same time.  
  
"What?" she asks, trying to look innocent. "I'm just curious."  
  
Kikyo sighs deeply. She then smiles slightly while remembering what Inu- Yasha looks like. "Well, it looks like he has silver hair. I could not tell exactly since he had most of it hidden under a baseball cap. He has gold eyes, gold! I mean that is such a beautiful color to have for eyes. Oh yeah! He has the most adorable looking dog-ears on the top of his head and he had holes cut through his hat so they could fit through!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kagome suddenly shouts while now standing up, remembering the boy she saw earlier. "Was he wearing a red tank top and black pants?"  
  
"Yes," her older sister answers, looking slightly startled. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"I saw him when I was walking home!" she excitedly responds. In the blink of an eye, she is right in front of her sister's face, causing her to jump back in shock. "What's his name? What do you know about him? Is he single? Where does he live?" Her voice slowly rises as she suddenly becomes extremely hyper like Shippô, the young fox kitsune who they adopted nearly a year ago when both of his parents were killed. Whenever the child gets some sugar into him, he literally bounces off the walls. Luckily he is now passed out on Kagome's bed after his major sugar rush earlier.  
  
Kikyo stands up and backs away a few steps, worried about her younger sister's sudden hyperactivity. "His name is Inu-Yasha. I really do not know much about him except he is a freshman."  
  
Kagome sits back down, a somewhat dreamy look on her face. 'Inu-Yasha...' she thinks with a smile, 'I really like that name. Oh I really hope I can see him again!'  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and Kikyo look back and forth between Kagome, who still is off daydreaming about the boy she saw shortly before arriving home, and each other. They both share confused glances and shrug at the girl who they are beginning to believe is not entirely sane.  
  
______  
  
Saeko opens the front door of her house and walks inside. "Dad, I'm home!" she shouts while looking to the ceiling. The normal sounds of footsteps leaving the office next to her room and heading down the stairs reach the hanyou girl's cat-ears.  
  
Her father emerges from the stairs. He is a tall man who still has a youthful appearance to him despite being in his early forties. His dark black hair is combed back and he is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a casual shirt. He smiles warmly at his beautiful young daughter. "So how was your first day of school?"  
  
"It was...nice," she answers, thinking of both the good and bad aspects of her day. "Some creep tried to attack me though." She conveniently leaves out the fact that she was actually about to be raped had Inu-Yasha not intervened.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mr. Orikasa asks while stepping forward and looking at Saeko in concern.  
  
She looks at her father, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. A boy, a hanyou boy helped protect me."  
  
He doesn't notice the look in her eyes but asks, "A hanyou? Like you?"  
  
"Yeah dad, except his youkai half is an inu. He's really nice, I think you'd like him." She looks up at the ceiling, the dreamy look now spreading to her face.  
  
This time though, her father notices. 'Uh oh...' he thinks in concern.  
  
______  
  
Half an hour later, Saeko has finished her homework, there wasn't much since it was the first day and all. She grabs her cel phone off of her desk and her small black purse and leaps down stairs. The neko hanyou is about to call to her father when she notices the picture on the wall to her left. It is of her mother and her father nearly sixteen years ago, when her mother was pregnant with her. A wistful look appears on her face as she looks at her mother.  
  
She suddenly snaps out of her gaze and shakes her head. "Dad," the hanyou girl calls to her dad, who is now sitting on his favorite chair in the living room and reading a newspaper, "I'm going out for a bit, okay?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart," he replies, "but don't be out for long, dinner is cooking in the oven."  
  
She smiles as she smells the food that is beginning to cook. 'Mmm,' she thinks while licking her lips, 'lasagna, my favorite!' the neko girl walks up to her dad and pats him on the shoulder. "Okay dad. I'm bringing my cel with me so if you need me for anything, just call."  
  
"I will," he says while placing a hand on top of hers. "Have a good time."  
  
Saeko leaves her house and begins to walk off towards the west. She reaches inside of her purse and pulls out a small scrap of paper, where an address and a phone number are scribbled on. An evil smile plays its way across her lips. "I hope he doesn't mind unexpected visits too much!"  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha is currently standing in front of his microwave in his apartment, impatiently waiting for his bowl of instant ramen to finish cooking. "Come on," he moans while drumming his fingers on the counter top, "hurry up!"  
  
A few drops of water splash onto the kitchen floor from his still damp hair. He just got out of the shower a few minutes ago and is dressed only in a pair of red boxer shorts. A beeping noise comes from the microwave, alerting the inu hanyou that his food is done. "Finally!" he cheers happily.  
  
He is just about to reach inside and get his food when the telephone rings. "Damn it!" the young man loudly curses, "This had better be important! Nobody messes with me and my ramen!" He picks up the phone and growls, "Yeah?"  
  
"Well," comes a warm, rich voice on the other line, "its nice to hear you too my koinu savior!"  
  
"Saeko?" he questions, going wide eyed. "Is that you? How'd you get this number?"  
  
Inu-Yasha hears his new friend giggle slightly. "I have my ways," she answers slyly.  
  
Despite his grumpy mood at having had to leave his ramen to get cold, the hanyou boy smiles at the girl, who seems to have that strange kind of affect on him. "Alright, so what are you calling for?" Just then, someone knocks on his front door. "Hold on," he says into the receiver, "someone's at my door."  
  
He reaches the front door and is turning the handle when is bursts open and he is thrown back a few feet. Standing in the doorway, and looking very cheerful, is Saeko who is holding a cel phone in her right hand. "Hey there," she happily greets. It is now when she notices Inu-Yasha, who is sprawled on the floor, his long silver spread out behind him and dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts. The neko girl blushes a deep red in seeing him in this state. "Inu-Yasha!" she shouts while covering her eyes and turning around, "put some more clothes on!"  
  
The inu boy stands up and dusts himself off. A small smile makes its way to his lips as he sees the girl facing her back to him. He can smell the nervousness that is now reeking from her. "I just took a shower and I'm still a little hot," he calmly replies. "If you're not comfortable seeing me like this then you can leave."  
  
Saeko's shoulders slump as she sighs deeply. Slowly, she turns around to look at Inu-Yasha, deliberately avoiding looking anywhere below his neck. Now that she is looking him, she notices that his hair is down and it is very long. As her eyes subconsciously travel down the length of his silver hair, she takes in his finely toned chest and muscular arms. Her eyes instantly shoot back up to his face, a small blush creeping up on her.  
  
Inu-Yasha watches her actions amusedly. A very evil thought pops into his head. "You're lucky you know," he starts. "I usually walk around with nothing on!"  
  
Very lecherous thoughts appear in Saeko's mind involving a nude Inu-Yasha. She quickly shakes those thoughts away. 'Oh god, I'm turning into a hentai!' she thinks worriedly. 'Why do I always act and feel so strange when I'm around him?'  
  
The inu hanyou turns around and walks back into the kitchen. "Go on and sit down on the couch," he calls out. "You can watch anything you want on the television. I'll be there in just a minute."  
  
The neko girl sighs again and hops onto Inu-Yasha's couch, noting that it is very comfortable, and grabs the remote control for the television and turns it on. She hears the inu boy coming in and sprawls herself across the couch, giving him no room to sit down.  
  
Inu-Yasha comes walking in with a huge bowl filled with his ramen. He instantly notices Saeko taking over his couch and growls lightly at her. "Can you move a bit so I can sit down?"  
  
"No thanks," she purrs, stretching as she says so. "I'm really comfortable right here." She sinks her head into one of the corner pillows and closes her eyes lazily.  
  
The hanyou boy growls again, only louder than before. He puts his bowl of ramen down on the coffee table while thinking, 'Baka neko.' He then swiftly picks her up, causing her to gasp in surprise. Inu-Yasha puts her in a sitting position on the couch and sits down next to her, a smug smile plastered on his face.  
  
He picks up his chopsticks and grabs some ramen from the bowel and brings it to his mouth, but Saeko grabs his hand and stops him. "Hey! What..." he starts to say, but pauses as the hanyou girl moves his hand over to her and eats the noodles, slowly slurping them up. He watches, mesmerized as she chews them up and licks her lips, taking in some of the juice that spilt there.  
  
The neko girl looks over to Inu-Yasha, and is startled by the strange look he is giving her. "Uh...Inu-Yasha?" she asks. He doesn't answer, but begins to lean in towards her. The young girl's heart begins to beat rapidly in her chest and her eyes widen. 'What is he doing?' her mind screams to her. Despite her thoughts, she leans in as well and starts to close her eyes. Their lips get closer and closer with each passing second. They are just about to kiss...when Saeko's cel phone rings.  
  
Both hanyous jumps up in surprise and back away from each other, each cursing the good for nothing phone that interrupted them. Saeko picks up her phone and politely answers, "Hello?"  
  
She pauses for a few moment to listen to the person who called her. "Uh, yeah. Sure dad, I'll come home right away." She hangs her phone and looks back to Inu-Yasha, her cat-ears drooping slightly. "Sorry, but I gotta go." She reaches up and rubs one of his dog-ears, causing him to purr a bit. The neko girl giggles as she lets go and stands up to leave. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." She waves to him as she slowly exits his front door and closes it.  
  
After the door closes, Inu-Yasha sinks down into his couch, amazed at his behavior. "I almost kissed her!" he whispers to himself, placing a hand on his forehead. "What's going on with me?"  
  
Outside the door, Saeko leans against it and places a hand on her still rapidly beating heart to try to calm it down. 'He was about to kiss me...and I was about to kiss him back!' her mind squeals at her. 'I...I've never been attracted to any guy this much before. What's going on with me?"  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
Kitsune: fox  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Well, another scroll in the wraps. I'm getting more and more romantic in my fics lately. I guess I'm turning into a big softie or something.  
  
I just recently purchased the video game "Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" for the Playstation console and I must say that I enjoyed it. It is a straight down fighting game with all the main characters and their staple moves and such (including a really funny one where Miroku can grope the female character he is fighting!) The only thing that I was really disappointed in is that the spoken dialogue is in Japanese (I was really hoping to hear the English voices here!) -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	5. Scroll Four: Competition

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Four:  
Competition**  
  
  
Inu-Yasha tosses and turns on the top of his bed, unable to get to sleep. He normally doesn't really need a whole lot of sleep since he is a hanyou, but he hasn't even been able to get a single wink tonight. He is both confused an amazed at the day he had yesterday. His first day at Takahashi High...what a day. The thing that surprises him the most is the fact that he is attracted to three different women simultaneously.  
  
With Saeko...well since she is a hanyou like him he has a natural attraction to her. As he got to hang out with her, he realized that she is also a good person, despite always knowing to get on his nerves and push all the right buttons. He even tried to kiss her a few hours ago, something he's never done before. Yep, something's definitely brewing up there.  
  
Then there is Professor Higurashi. At first he just though it was lust that he was feeling for her, but for that brief moment when they stared each other eye to eye in class...well he had felt something more there. It was the same feeling he felt with that younger girl he saw after school.  
  
The inu hanyou suddenly sits up on his bed, just now realizing that Kikyo and the girl look a lot a like. They also have the same beautiful eye color and even their scents are similar, with the girl smelling like wildflowers and springtime and Professor Higurashi also smelling like wildflowers, but she also has a warm, earthly smell to her that seems to match her personality.  
  
He looks over to his bedside clock, which says that it is only three in the morning. "Five hours until school," he sighs out loud. Inu-Yasha lies back down on his bed and folds his arms behind his head. "Something tells me that it is going to be another...interesting day."  
  
______  
  
About four hours later, a sleep deprived hanyou boy slouches around his apartment. He goes into the kitchen, where his instant ramen and extra strong coffee are awaiting him. Inu-Yasha first takes a sip of his coffee, not bothering to add in any cream or sugar. His eyes flutter for a moment before shooting wide open. He shakes his head slightly while muttering, "That always does the job!"  
  
Ten minutes later, a full stomached and now completely awake Inu-Yasha is strolling down the sidewalk on his way to school. He is wearing his black boots and another pair of baggy black jeans, but has opted to wear a large red t-shirt and not have on his special baseball cap. Just below his neck, he has a rubber band around his hair so it doesn't flow so freely and possibly get in his way.  
  
The hanyou is keeping all of his senses on full alert today, hoping to see that girl he saw yesterday again. Suddenly, his dog-ears perk up as they catch the sound of laughter from a voice that sounds so full of life around the corner ahead of him. In other words, the girl he is looking for is just ahead.  
  
Inu-Yasha feels a strange pang of nervousness fill up inside of him with each step closer he gets towards the girl. Just at that moment, she comes around the corner, along with the two other people she was with yesterday.  
  
Kagome looks away from Sango and Miroku and notices the young man in front of them. She feels herself tense up as her mind screams, 'It's him!'  
  
Her friends notice that she has stopped moving and is staring ahead of them. They both turn their heads to see what she is looking at. They are mildly surprised to see the person she said she met yesterday while they were walking home from school. Miroku becomes slightly jealous as his girlfriend Sango looks the guy up and down a few times, the interest clearly seen in her eyes. She frowns as she takes in his long silver hair, gold eyes and dog ears. 'Now I know I've seen this guy before,' she thinks to herself.  
  
Inu-Yasha decides to break the somewhat awkward silence. "Um...hey."  
  
Kagome comes to and replies, "H...hi," in a rather squeaky voice. Sango and Miroku both raise their eyebrows at their friend.  
  
The hanyou coughs a little. "I'm...well my name is Inu..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome suddenly shouts, causing everyone around her to jump back in surprise. The inu boy's sensitive dog-ears flatten against his head. Kagome giggles slightly. "Sorry about that."  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Inu-Yasha asks.  
  
The young woman suddenly finds the ground very interesting. "Well...uh...my sister Kikyo told me."  
  
The hanyou looks mildly surprised. "She's your sister?" Kagome nods shyly. "Well that does explain why the two of you look so much alike," he adds thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh!" she shouts loudly, just remembering something, "I'm Kagome!" She points to her two friends. "And these two are Sango and Miroku!" She holds out her hand for him to shake.  
  
Inu-Yasha lifts his hands off of his ears, looking strained, and reaches over to shake her hand. As soon as their fingers touch, they both feel a strange amount of friction from the other and pull back quickly. "Feh, are you always so hyper?" he says, trying to act like nothing just happened  
  
That first word he said triggers a memory inside of Sango. "I remember you now!" she begins proudly, getting everyone's attention. "You're that hanyou my father and I met when we were fighting a kamakiri youkai about four years ago!"  
  
The inu boy looks over at Sango, studying her features. She blushes a bit under his penetrating gold eyes. "You're that female taijiya with the large boomerang."  
  
Sango is about to respond when suddenly someone appears next to Inu-Yasha. The three humans back up slightly. "Hey there," the hanyou girl says cheerfully to the inu boy.  
  
"Hi Saeko," Inu-Yasha responds. He notices the different clothes she is wearing today, a pair of very tight low cut jeans and another tank top that dips in the middle, this one being black. She is still wearing her pink and yellow girl's sneakers and her 'Hello Kitty' headband.  
  
The neko hanyou turns her back on Kagome, Sango and Miroku, paying her full attention to the inu hanyou. The two girls look annoyed, but Miroku just stares lustfully at the new girl's rear. He starts to reach out for it when his girlfriend slaps it away, staring daggers at him. He gives her an apologetic look, his eyes clearly saying, 'Sorry, force of habit.'  
  
"We'd better hurry to school," Saeko begins, "I don't feel like being late for first period again." She grabs Inu-Yasha's hand and leaps into the air, dragging him along with her.  
  
"Can I at least say goodbye to them?" he asks.  
  
"But I don't want to be late!" she moans at him. They are soon gone, leaving a confused couple and one angry/jealous young woman behind.  
  
"I guess we should get going too," Miroku says to Sango, who nods in agreement. They walk off in the opposite direction that Inu-Yasha and Saeko went, dragging along Kagome, who is still upset that she didn't get a chance to talk more with the hanyou boy.  
  
______  
  
Saeko and Inu-Yasha arrive at their school just as the first bell that alerts them that class will be starting soon rings. "Perfect timing!" she happily shouts, still dragging the hanyou boy along with her.  
  
They both go inside and separate to their lockers to toss their book bags in. A loud rumbling coming from the Janitor's Closet catches everyone's attention. Koga suddenly comes bursting out, looking very tired and haggard and carrying the large wrench that knocked him out yesterday. He instantly finds Inu-Yasha and growls out, "Alright inu-kkoro, you're gonna pay for what you did to me yesterday!" He walks forward a few steps, when he is suddenly tripped and falls to the floor, his arms shooting up in surprise. He smacks down hard and is about to get back up when the wrench, which he threw up in the air while falling, cracks down onto his head, once again knocking him unconscious.  
  
Saeko stands up from where she was kneeling over when she tripped the baka ookami and dusts her hands off. "Serves him right," she mutters.  
  
Everyone who witnessed Koga's second downfall shrugs it off and goes about their own business. Inu-Yasha walks up to the hanyou girl, smiling all the way. "That looked like fun," he chuckles at her.  
  
"Well it did help to make me feel better for what he tried to do yesterday, the baka bastard."  
  
The inu hanyou shakes his head slightly. "Come on, let's go to class."  
  
______  
  
Saeko notices to her great dissatisfaction that Inu-Yasha and every other male in class are looking excitedly towards the door, anxiously awaiting Professor Higurashi's presence. She growls angrily in her seat, wanting very much to hit something really hard right now. After the hanyou boy nearly kissed her yesterday, she realized how much she really liked him and that he must also like her a lot too. But upon seeing the way he looked at that girl earlier and the way he is looking now while waiting for their instructor, she knows that she has some competition for his attention and affections.  
  
Kikyo suddenly comes in, dressed similarly to yesterday in a dark blue women's business suit. Her long slender legs make the skirt look like it is shorter than it really is. She looks up at her class, her blue gray eyes lingering a little bit longer on a pair of deep gold ones. The instructor sits down in her seat and quickly takes down attendance. She then reaches inside of her briefcase and pulls out a stack of papers and stands up and gives them to the nearest student. "I want every student to take one. This is a pop quiz of sorts." She pauses to smile at the sounds of groans and complaints. "Do not worry, I will not be grading you on it." She pauses again to the sounds of cheers. "This is just a test to see how much you actually know of math. It basically has everything that I will cover over this year and some stuff you should have already learned and some that you will learn next year. I meant to give it to you yesterday but I had forgotten to bring them. I will give some extra credit to the student with the highest score so try your hardest. You have forty five minutes now so get to it people."  
  
For the next half an hour, the class takes the pop quiz. Inu-Yasha easily breezes through it, answering every single question correctly. He may not look or act it, but he is very intelligent. His mother realized that when he was much younger and taught him at an early age and at an advanced pace.  
  
The inu hanyou looks around at the class and smiles at everyone else who are still taking their quizzes, most looking confused or strained from thinking too hard. Even Saeko is having her troubles. He chuckles at her, getting a small growl in response from the neko girl.  
  
Inu-Yasha decides to see what the instructor is doing. He looks her way, and is surprised to see her looking pointedly at him. She mouths, 'Your quiz.'  
  
The hanyou boy mouths back, 'I'm done,' and leans back in his seat while crossing his arms over his chest, a very smug smile plastered on his face.  
  
Kikyo sighs and goes back to her weekly planner to check and see if she is on track. 'He had better have done very well on it,' she thinks to himself, 'or I will most certainly give him an earful later for giving me such a smug look.'  
  
Soon, time is up for the pop quiz and the instructor is gathering them all up. "You may have noticed," she starts, "that I have written down a few page numbers on the poster board," she indicates while pointing behind her. "That is the introductory chapter in your math books. I would like for you to read up on it tonight and do the handful of questions at the end for homework. Since we still have about ten minutes left in class, I will allow you to either convene with one another quietly or get a head start on your homework while I examine your quizzes." She sits back down at her desk while the students go about their own things.  
  
Saeko turns to Inu-Yasha and asks, "So...how do you think you did on it?"  
  
"Aced it easily," he boasts while checking his claws.  
  
The hanyou girl snorts at him. "Oh yeah? So what makes you think you did so well huh?"  
  
The inu boy turns to look at her, his deep gold eyes penetrating her forest green ones. She feels herself begin to blush as his eyes seem to be searching through her very soul, like he is looking for something in particular. After a few seconds, he replies, "My...my mother taught me at a really early age. I've always been used to learning at a fast and advanced pace. I don't know why, but school has always been very easy for me. I...I kept on teaching myself even after my mother died..." his eyes go wide as he realizes that he said too much. The hanyou boy quickly turns away from Saeko.  
  
The neko girl leans towards him and places a hand on his shoulder, noting how he tenses at her touch. "Your mom is gone too?" she quietly asks.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he responds in a gruff voice while shaking her hand off of him, getting Saeko by surprise.  
  
She clasps her hands together and leans in towards Inu-Yasha a little more. "B...but Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"Drop it," he growls in a warning tone, turning his head towards her just enough so she can see the anger in his eyes.  
  
The neko hanyou is startled by his sudden change in behavior. She slumps back into her seat, her eyes down cast and sad. "I'm...I'm sorry," she whispers out just loud enough for Inu-Yasha to hear.  
  
"You don't even know what you're sorry for," he snorts, his anger still quite present, "so just do me a favor and drop it!" He says the last part a little louder than he wanted to and gets the stares of several students around him. "What the hell are you looking at?" the hanyou boy snarls at them, freaking them all out and getting them to look away.  
  
He is just about to get his math book and read up on the introductory chapter when Professor Higurashi calls to him, "Mr. Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" he spits out, his head jerking up in her direction. He is surprised at the menacing look she is giving him. Sweat begins to form on his brow. "Uh...I mean...yes Professor Higurashi?"  
  
Kikyo allows herself a small smile. "I wish to speak with you after class so please do not leave when the bell rings." She frowns at all the 'oohs!' and 'uh ohs!' the students are making after her comment.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugs his shoulders and mutters out, "Feh, whatever."  
  
A few minutes later, the bell has rung and all the students, minus a certain inu hanyou are gathering their things and leaving class. Saeko gives him one last glance before leaving as well. Inu-Yasha calmly strolls up to the instructor's desk. "Close the door please," she begins, "I do not like to be disturbed when discussing something important."  
  
The hanyou boy shrugs and walks over to the door and closes it. He walks back to her desk and casually leans on it. "So what do you want to discuss?"  
  
"First off," she starts while standing up and walking up next to him, her face dead set, "while in class, I expect for you to show me a certain level of respect. I am your instructor after all. I do not appreciate it when you are rude to me."  
  
"Okay, what else?" His eyes begin to travel down to her legs. 'Oh man,' he thinks to himself, 'she has incredible legs! Long, slender, luscious, teasing...perfect. What I wouldn't give to just toss her on her desk and...' his thoughts are cut off by Kikyo clearing her throat. His eyes shoot up to hers, a mild blush adorning his face.  
  
"Admiring something now are we?" she questions, her voice filled with amusement. Upon seeing his face redden even more, her smile widens. "The second thing I wanted to discuss with you is the quiz you just took."  
  
"What about it?" he asks while crossing his arms.  
  
"Well...you aced it!" Her eyes are now filled with shock and amazement. "I...I mean you got every single question correct, not a single mistake! I am simply astounded at how well you did!" She takes a few steps closer to Inu-Yasha, making him slightly nervous. "But really, who would have thought that inside that cute head of yours, there is actually an intelligent mind?" Kikyo suddenly reaches up and gently touches one of his dog-ears, marveling at how soft it is. Her fingers trace along the edges of them and slowly work their way down to the side of his face. She notices that he is still blushing and his breathing has quickened. Well...so has hers. She is also quite aware of the increasing warmth that is growing in her lower abdomen.  
  
"W...what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha asks in a deep husky voice, only adding to the heat that is building up inside of her.  
  
"I...do not know?" she answers. "I guess I am giving into temptation." Her hands find their way to the back of his head and she pulls him down into a deep kiss, which he readily returns.  
  
Both of them are now so engulfed in each other that neither notices the pair of forest green feline eyes watching them, the beautiful eyes which are now filled with tears as the neko girl whispers, "Oh Inu-Yasha...why?"  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
No new words ~ Sorry, I don't know a whole lot of Japanese words!  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Uh oh! Looks like the competition meter for Inu-Yasha's heart has just risen up some more! Three lovely ladies are interested in our dear Inu-Yasha and the poor hanyou is interested in all three of them as well! What a dilemma! Probably soon I will skip ahead to the next school year where Kagome, Sango and Miroku will be enrolled at Takahashi High. That will be when the real excitement and fireworks begin! Until then... - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	6. Scroll Five: Confessions

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Five:  
Confessions**  
  
  
Saeko leans her back against the door to Professor Higurashi's classroom and slides down it, the tears stinging her eyes. She just witnessed the instructor kiss Inu-Yasha and, to her great dismay, he hungrily kissed her back. Right now she wishes that she were the one in the hanyou boy's arms. 'I...I shouldn't of ran off yesterday,' she thinks sadly to herself. 'Maybe he would've tried to kiss me again if I stayed.'  
  
She stands up and walks off to her locker, not paying attention to the students that she walks into. 'Why can't he notice me more?' she angrily thinks. "I mean, I'm not some hot looking babe like Professor Higurashi, but I know that I am attractive.' The neko girl punches the locker next to hers, creating a very large dent in it and scaring off the students near her.  
  
"What I need," she mutters out loud, "is a way to get him to notice me more. But how?" A devious smile plays across her face as an idea comes to her. 'Oh yeah,' she thinks while rubbing her hands together in a sinister looking way, 'that definitely will work! Inu-Yasha will be mine!'  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile back in the classroom, Kikyo and Inu-Yasha are still in their heated embrace. The instructor reaches up under his shirt and touches his bare chest, getting a growl in response from the hanyou. As her hands explore his finely toned chest, Kikyo's mind is working at a mile a minute. 'What am I doing?' her mind screams in shock. 'I have never been so forward like this before...and besides, I am not supposed to do this with students! It is both morally wrong and illegal!'  
  
Another voice inside of her speaks up. 'But this feels so good!' the voice moans. 'I have never felt so attracted to a man like this before. I have to have him, I need to have him!'  
  
Inu-Yasha suddenly pulls himself off of the beautiful teacher. "Wait!" he gasps, "I...we can't do this. Its not right." Though he is trying to keep his distance right now, his body is screaming for him to get closer and take the woman in front of him.  
  
Kikyo leans up and nips at his lower lip. "But I thought that we were having fun? I know I was certainly enjoying myself," her voice lowers, making her sound very seductive.  
  
The hanyou inwardly moans to himself. 'I can't resist her if she talks to me like that!' he worriedly thinks. "I...I was," he admits to her, "but this isn't right. We can't do this..." he pauses. The words, 'I have feelings for someone else too,' are on the tip of his tongue, but he just can't say them with this extremely attractive woman standing in front of him with such a seductive look in her blue gray eyes. He just has to settle with saying, "We just can't."  
  
Professor Higurashi sighs slightly. She then reaches into her blouse and pulls out a business card from her bra and hands it to the surprised hanyou boy. "This has my cel phone number, my home phone number and address in case you ever decide to change your mind," she says with a suggestive wink, earning a blush from Inu-Yasha. Kikyo leans up gives the young man one last kiss. "Go on now before you are late to class."  
  
He nods and quickly runs off. The instructor sighs again, this time more deeply, and leans up against her desk while clutching her rapidly beating heart. "What is it about that hanyou that attracts me so?" She places a hand on her forehead and begins to chuckle. "Oh dear. I hope that Kagome does not hear about this. She surely would try to strangle me for kissing the boy she is interested in!"  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly makes his way into his next class just as the late bell rings. He frowns at the sight before him. He has Saeko in every one of his classes except for only one. In every class he had with her yesterday they sat next to each other, and he assumed that today would be no different. But right now, there is no empty seats near her since they are all taken by a bunch of guys who are talking to and flirting with the neko girl, who giggles at their words and flicks her hair back every now and then in a flirty way.  
  
"I guess I was kinda mean to her earlier," he mumbles under his breath. "This day went from good to bad to confusing to aggravating and it's just started!" He sighs deeply and takes a seat high up in the corner. There is nobody around him and right now he prefers it that way since now he has gotten over the shock of what just happened with him and Professor Higurashi and is now focusing back on another recently discussed topic, his mother.  
  
She was a great woman, always caring for him and taking care of his needs even though he was...different. For the first six years of his life, she was his only family. Inu-Yasha never knew his dad since he died when he was just a tiny pup. He did know that his father was the great full blooded inu youkai lord that held control over most of the western lands and that his older full youkai brother, Sesshô-maru, is now in control of those lands and governs over all that dwell there. He hasn't seen his brother since he was around four or five and the youkai made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with his younger hanyou brother. From what he knows, after his father died, he gave his lands to Sesshô-maru and left Inu-Yasha with a large chunk of his fortune so the hanyou can live a comfortable life without having to do such simple things like get a job.  
  
When he was younger, Inu-Yasha was upset that his only sibling wanted to distance himself so much from him, but nowadays he barely thinks about his brother. "He can go screw himself for all I care," the hanyou boy mutters under his breath. "If he wants to deny my existence then fine, I'm better off all by myself anyway." He leans on his right arm and gazes out the window next to him. "No Father, no mother and a brother who wouldn't care if I just suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. Boy, I'm just one big sob story."  
  
Inu-Yasha mutters all of this, but Saeko was able to listen in on everything he just said. Her cat-ears droop in sadness. 'Oh wow,' she thinks to herself, 'I didn't know how bad he has it. I do feel sorry for him...but I'm still upset that he kissed Professor Higurashi and snapped at me earlier. I...I've got to keep up on the game plan.' She goes back to talking and flirting with the numerous guys around her, checking every now and then to the inu hanyou to see if he's paying attention, but he's not. He is still staring out the window with a downed look on his face. The neko girl sighs and stops talking to the guys around her and directs her attention to the English instructor, much to the disappointment to the flock of boys trying to get her attention.  
  
The hanyou boy continues to stare out the window to the west throughout the entire class. About halfway through, though, he gets the strange feeling that someone is looking at him, and not anybody in class, but somebody outside, someone in front of him, someone...far away...  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome Higurashi sits in her class, lazily gazing out of a nearby window to the east while her science teacher continues to droll on through his extremely boring lesson plan for the day. Suddenly, the young woman's body stiffens as she feels someone begin to look at her. Something about the way she is feeling right now reminds her of Inu-Yasha and how her body seemed to melt under his penetrating gaze with those gorgeous eyes of his.  
  
'But that can't be right,' she thinks, thoroughly confused, 'he's at Takahashi High, and that place is several miles from here!' Kagome both mentally and physically shrugs. 'Oh well, I hope I can see him again, maybe I can get his number or something this time as long as that other girl doesn't drag him off again.' She begins to frown. 'I wonder who she is. She looked like a hanyou too. I hope she isn't his girlfriend or something, I want to take up that position!' she finishes with a smile and a blush, getting confused glances from both Sango and Miroku next to her.  
  
______  
  
The next couple of hours at Takahashi High go by relatively smoothly. Koga wakes up in the middle of the day and storms off to class, embarrassed at having been taken down twice in two days and knocked out with the same wrench. He decides to leave that inu-kkoro and the cute neko girl alone...for now.  
  
Inu-Yasha mopes all through school, quickly going to his locker in between classes and always taking the upper corner seat next to the windows. He also pushes all other seats away from him so nobody can bother him. He knows what he is doing is foolish and child like, but he has his times where he just wants to be left alone to brood in his thoughts and he tends to get a little...snappy if he is bothered. Unfortunately for him, those times usually come when he is in school or in public areas with lots of people so he gets the reputation of being rude, cold and cruel, though for some strange reason he seems to always attract a lot of good attention from women. 'Well women are strange,' he thinks with a small chuckle.  
  
The hanyou boy sighs lightly. He is getting nowhere while in this damp mood and thinking such depressing thoughts. His mind wanders on ways in which he can cheer up a bit. The first thing, or more accurately, the first person he thinks of is Saeko. Inu-Yasha visibly cringes while remembering how he snapped on her earlier. "Maybe telling her I'm sorry will help make me feel better." He pauses for a moment before adding, "I guess it'll make her feel better too." He jumps slightly in surprise as the bell to signify that the current class is over rings. There are only two more classes and then school will be over for the day. The hanyou boy gathers up his things slowly, keeping an eye on Saeko ahead of him.  
  
The neko hanyou picks up her books and leaves class, on her way to her locker. "Today is just not my day," she grumpily mutters. "First I make my koinu savior all mad at me so he won't even speak to me, then he gets all warm and cozy with Professor Higurashi and then when I try to make him jealous by flirting with other guys he just ignores me and doesn't even look phased! What did I do to deserve this?" She gets to her locker and opens it, oblivious to the young man standing right behind her.  
  
Inu-Yasha grins as he leans in close to Saeko and whispers, "Hey koneko," into her left ear.  
  
The hanyou girl shrieks as she jumps up a few feet in the air. Quickly, she whips around to see who surprised her. She is shocked to see Inu-Yasha's smiling face. Without thinking, she bops him on top of his head. "Why'd you do that for baka!" the neko girl snarls, "you scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"That was the point," he chuckles at her. He then looks down towards the floor and rubs the back of his head. "Look...I...I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Its just that I get kinda…touchy when conversations lead to my family."  
  
Saeko smiles in a knowing way. "Yeah, I know the feeling," she admits. Without warning, she jumps into Inu-Yasha's arms, cheering, "Yay! We're friends again!"  
  
The hanyou boy pats her awkwardly on her back while thinking, 'Girls are so confusing.'  
  
______  
  
The second day at Takahashi High is now officially over and all of the students are scrambling to their lockers to get out as quickly as possible. Saeko on the other hand is happily skipping down the hallways next to Inu- Yasha, who keeps on glancing over to her and rolling his eyes both in annoyance and amusement. They both split up and go to their lockers to gather up their stuff.  
  
After they are done with that, they team up again and make their way to the nearest exit which has them passing by Professor Higurashi's classroom, much to the neko girl's frustration. As they pass her class, both glance in. Kikyo is calmly sitting down at her desk, shuffling through a stack of papers. She looks up from her work and turns her head toward the two hanyous looking at her from her door and smiles warmly at them with a small wave.  
  
Inu-Yasha is about to give her a timid wave back when Saeko suddenly grabs his hand, intertwines her fingers with his and pulls him in close to her, surprising both the inu hanyou and the instructor. The hanyou girl pulls Inu-Yasha along away from the Professor's classroom, giving her a dirty look behind the boy's back.  
  
Kikyo huffs slightly and mutters, "Bitch," under her breath as she goes back to her work.  
  
Saeko's cat-ears and Inu-Yasha's dog-ears twitch in hearing the instructor's angry comment. The neko girl looks about ready to kill while the inu boy fights hard to hold in his laughter, but he still has a look of amusement on his face. The young woman's anger increases as she sees the boy next to her who looks like he is about to split a side so she does the only thing that comes natural, she hits him really hard on his head.  
  
The hanyou boy's skull crashes down onto the tile floor. He is quick to his feet, a malicious rage in his now fiery gold eyes. "You're gonna pay for that neko!" he snarls.  
  
Saeko makes a kissy face at him. "You'll have to catch me first my koinu savior!" she giggles gleefully as she leaps away with Inu-Yasha in hot pursuit.  
  
Right after they exit the school, the two play an extreme game of cat and mouse. The hanyou girl puts up some of her best evasive maneuvers, but amazingly the inu boy is able to keep up behind her, which is impressive since her neko abilities make her even faster and more agile than Inu- Yasha. After a few minutes of this intense chase, Saeko starts to become worried that she will be caught, something that has never happened in her entire life. Her initial plan was to lose him and sneak off to his place while he was still searching for her. Then he would come home to a very...interesting surprise!  
  
Her primary plan failed, the neko hanyou decides to steer into a nearby forest, which is quite large. 'If I zigzag around enough,' she thinks to herself, 'then maybe I can still lose him and get to his place! I swear that by the end of this day, I will make him mine!'  
  
Not too far behind her, Inu-Yasha smiles as he sees the direction in which Saeko is heading. 'Big mistake koneko!' he happily thinks. 'The forest is my terrain. You'll never lose me in there!' His smile widens as the neko girl in front of him goes down below the treetops. "If you're going under...then I'm going over!" He launches himself on top of the trees and gracefully runs along them, quickly surpassing the young woman below him.  
  
Saeko glances over her shoulder while traversing through the vast expanse of trees and underbrush. A sly smile works its way upon her as she notices that Inu-Yasha is nowhere behind her. Just to be on the safe side, she takes a sudden sharp right turn. After a few moments of dashing, she hops up onto a large branch of a tree that is well hidden with leaves and vines hanging around it. She keeps her senses on full alert to find out if the hanyou boy is still following her. A few minutes pass and she cannot see, hear or smell him anywhere.  
  
'Good,' she thinks with relish, 'I can finally get off of this damn tree and sneak off to his place before he gets there. Boy will he be surprised!' Saeko just takes her first step down when a sudden rustling behind her catches her attention. She turns around just in time to get charged into by Inu-Yasha. They both quickly fall to the ground. The neko hanyou closes her eyes to brace for impact with the earth when the hanyou boy turns her around so he is the one that hits not her.  
  
Unfortunately for them, they were on a small hill and the two of them begin to tumble down. At first the hanyous yell out in surprise, but about halfway down, their yells turn into joyous laughter. They finally stop rolling and land with Saeko lying on top of Inu-Yasha, both grinning like children.  
  
"That was...interesting," she pants, beginning to sit up.  
  
The inu boy is about to respond when a stream of light pours through the trees above him and falls directly on Saeko, giving her an almost angelic glow. Without thinking, he reaches up and caresses the left side of her face.  
  
The neko girl's breath catches in her throat at Inu-Yasha's gentle touch. Her heartbeat increases as he begins to pull her down while leaning up towards her. 'This is it,' she determinedly to herself. 'This is what I wanted to happen...well it went differently in my head and we were supposed to be at his place but.wait a minute! Why am I complaining? I should just shut up and kiss him!' This ends her inner conversation with herself and the hanyou girl leans down to meet Inu-Yasha's lips with hers. 'My first kiss! Yay!' her mind congratulates herself.  
  
Below her, the inu boy is having similar thoughts. 'Whoa, I'm actually kissing her. My first kiss...well the first one I initiated. Hey, this kiss is as good as the one with Professor Higurashi!' He feels a small lurch in his stomach when his mind goes to the beautiful instructor. 'I like her...but I also really like Saeko. Speaking of which, I wonder if she is liking this kiss as much as I am.' He opens his eyes slightly and sees that the hanyou girl has her eyes closed and is apparently enjoying herself. He closes his eyes again. 'Well that settles that Inu-Yasha so why don't you just stop being a dope and thinking too much and enjoy kissing this cute girl on top of you?' The definitely puts an end to those thoughts as the two pull each other closer, both yearning for each others warmth and affections. The two young hanyous from Takahashi High have united.  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
No new words ~ Sorry, I don't know a whole lot of Japanese words!  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Alright, another scroll is finished. I had originally planned to jump ahead next scroll to the next school year where Kagome, Sango and Miroku will start to attend the school, but I just thought of a good story to add next, and it should be a little funny too! - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	7. Scroll Six: Run if You Know What’s Good ...

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Six:  
Run if You Know What's Good for You!**  
  
  
The last week has been quite an interesting one for Inu-Yasha. He just finished his first week at Takahashi High and has gone through a wide array of experiences. He has taken out the school bully and womanizer with a single punch, destroyed a mukade youkai just before his first class, had the romantic interest of three beautiful women who he had interests in as well, had his first kiss followed by his first girlfriend.  
  
The hanyou did enjoy this school week, but is very glad that it is now the weekend. Currently he and Saeko are in his apartment watching television in his living room. Inu-Yasha is sitting down on his couch with his arms sprawled out behind him and the neko girl is snuggled up against his right side, twirling a finger through some of his long silver hair.  
  
The young woman feels a type of content when she is with the inu boy that she has never felt before. For her entire life, she has felt an emptiness inside of her that had deeply desired to be filled...and not the kind of emptiness left from the loss of a loved one, but the emptiness for a yearning for someone. She realized some time ago that what she wanted more than anything was for someone like her to be with her. She is beautiful and a great woman, but the fact that she is part youkai deters most men, therefore keeping that emptiness inside of her quite empty. Inu-Yasha now fills that void for her.  
  
Saeko averts her gaze from the television and looks up at the hanyou boy's handsome features, both admiring him and realizing how happy she is now that she has him. Inu-Yasha notices out of the corner of his eye that she is looking up at him so he turns his head down towards her, his deep golden orbs getting lost in her sea of deep forest green. He grins that cocky grin of his, the one that always makes her heart flutter. The hanyou boy reaches down and gently lifts her face up by her chin and leans in for a soft kiss.  
  
The neko girl digs her hands into Inu-Yasha's silky silver hair and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss. They both pull back after a few seconds to get some air. The inu boy nips at her lower lip, eliciting a small giggle from her. "You're sure in a playful mood," she coos at him.  
  
"I can't help it," he begins, shrugging slightly, "you just bring it out in me."  
  
"Really? I'm flattered!" she giggles back at him. Her giggles suddenly become shriller as Inu-Yasha starts to tickle her sensitive sides with his clawed hands. His claws make it a lot easier for him to tickle the neko girl, who is now sprawled on the ground, trying desperately to escape the hanyou boy's grasp. "Stop...please...I'm...gonna...pee...my...pants!" she gasps between breaths.  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckles and stops his assault on Saeko, but quickly grabs her hands and pins her to the ground while he is sitting on top of her, straddling her. He gazes down at the neko girl, admiring her beauty. Her long black hair is sprawled out on the floor and her 'Hello Kitty' headband lies beside her, having slipped off during her struggle with the inu hanyou. Her face is flushed and is glistening slightly with sweat while her cat-ears twitch every now and then, also being worn out from her laughter. Her chest rapidly rises and falls through her heavy breathing.  
  
The hanyou boy leans in close, rubbing his nose against hers in an affectionate way. Saeko leans up to catch her lips in Inu-Yasha's, but he has other plans. With a small smirk, he tilts his head to the side while moving down, kissing the hanyou girl on her neck and getting a soft moan in response. He starts to move his kisses lower and lower. He just reaches the strange black jewel that is imbedded in the middle of her chest and has been since her birth...when her cel phone rings.  
  
They both sigh in frustration. "I thought you put that thing on silent or something," he growls at her while getting back up on his couch.  
  
"So did I," she grumbles back, standing up and putting her 'Hello Kitty' headband back on. She walks over to her purse and pulls out her ringing cel phone, answering it with a kind, "Hello?" She pauses for a moment to listen and then responds, "Oh Hi Daddy!" in a faked cheerful voice. "No, I'm just hanging out with Inu-Yasha." She pauses for another moment. "No, we're not doing anything really important...just hanging out." Her voice sounds slightly strained as she gives the hanyou next to her an apologetic look.  
  
Inu-Yasha snorts in amusement. With a devilish glint in his eyes, he walks behind Saeko and places his hands on her hips while leaning to her right side and kissing her neck again.  
  
The hanyou girl bites her lip, torn between trying to talk to her father on her phone and moaning from the pleasurable feelings Inu-Yasha is giving her from kissing her neck. "Y...yes Daddy," she stutters out, "I...I'll be home in a little bit." She closes her eyes and takes a sharp intake of breath before saying, "Bye Daddy," and hanging up. The neko lets her head fall back onto the inu's shoulder, putting her hands on top of his and letting him continue. "You know I have to leave soon."  
  
"Well then we should make the most of out time," he says before turning her around and pulling the hanyou girl in close for a passionate lip lock, which she greedily returns while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
______  
  
A little while later, Saeko comes skipping on into her house, a cheerful smile on her face. "I'm home Daddy!" she calls out.  
  
Mr. Orikasa enters from the kitchen, wiping his hands off on a towel. He walks up to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" He frowns slightly at the bemused smile that has appeared on her face and the mild blush adorning her cheeks.  
  
"It was...nice." She looks up at his face, noting the frown and his questioning eyes. "Nothing happened Daddy!" she quickly yells out. "We just kissed a little bit and that's all! Honestly!"  
  
The young woman's father takes one look at her pleading face, clasped hands and drooping cat-ears and begins to chuckle. It's times like these that remind him so much of his dearly departed wife, Saeko's mother. "I trust you, but I would like to meet this infamous Inu-Yasha fellow. I'm interested in seeing this boy who has stolen my baby girl's heart!"  
  
"Daddy," she whines, shoving him aside while her face burns from embarrassment, "I'm like 15 years old! I'm not a baby anymore!"  
  
Mr. Orikasa sighs while in thought. "I know. You never worried me this much when you were a baby."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
______  
  
**One month later...**  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha and Saeko are still together, much to the resentment and jealousy of Kagome and Kikyo. Both women have now accepted the fact that they have lost the battle for the young man's affections...for now. Kikyo and Kagome have still stayed close to the inu hanyou in hopes of possibly getting through to him and changing his interests. Both women are strong and capable and have never been known for giving up easily on something they desire, meaning probable trouble for Inu-Yasha in the near future.  
  
Though problems will arise in their relationship in the future, both of the young hanyous are content with being with each other and enjoying life as much as they can. Currently, Inu-Yasha is at school, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. Time is running short and the first class of the day is about to begin and still, no Saeko. The inu boy sighs impatiently and looks behind him to check one of the wall mounted clocks. Just as he does, the bell rings, signifying that the first period class will be starting shortly. Inu-Yasha shakes his head slightly and walks off to class, muttering, "Where are you Saeko?"  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha enters Professor Higurashi's classroom and takes a seat, his eyes constantly darting over to the door in hopes of seeing a certain young hanyou girl enter at any moment. When his sensitive dog-ears catch the sounds of someone, more importantly the sounds of a woman, walking towards the entrances, his instantly perks up. He is disappointed...well...only slightly, when Kikyo comes walking in, walking in with a grace that is seemingly unmatched by even a supermodel and wearing one of her usual female business suits. He can't help but notice that the skirt is slightly shorter than it usually is, showing off more of her tantalizing legs than normal.  
  
The instructor makes her way over to her desk and sits down, opening her briefcase as she does so. She quickly takes attendance and as usual, her radiant blue-gray eyes linger on Inu-Yasha for just a little longer than the rest of the students. When she eyes the empty spot next to him, where Saeko is normally seated, she looks back at him and gives the hanyou boy a warm smile.  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly averts his gaze at the professor's, looking down at his desk. 'What's so great about me?' he thinks to himself. 'I don't understand why all of these girls like to throw themselves at my feet. They always say out loud that I'm an angry and cold guy, but I see the looks in their eyes when I pass them. I'm not that special.' He diverts his attention back to Kikyo, who has begun to speak.  
  
"Alright class, today is the quiz I have been speaking of for the last week." She pauses to smile at the many groans now heard throughout the classroom. "I am afraid that groaning and whining will not allow you to pass on the quiz. It is only over all of the material we have covered in this first month so if you have been paying attention, you shall do well." She grabs a stack of paper and proceeds to hand them out to each student. As she gives one to Inu-Yasha, she intentionally brushes up against him.  
  
The inu hanyou does feel her brush up against him, as she does like to take small opportunities like this to get close to him, but it isn't until she starts to walk away that he notices something different. Her scent has changed slightly. She still smells of wildflowers and that warm, earthly scent, but now it has mixed up with... 'Oh crap,' the young hanyou thinks in distress. 'She's in human heat.' He tenses up as his body begins to react to the scent and his youkai urges begin to overtake him. He closes his eyes and tries to banish the feelings and urges away. 'Something's wrong. It has never been this powerful with any full human women I've met before. Why is it so different with her?'  
  
Kikyo sits back down at her desk, her eyes quickly darting up to where Inu- Yasha is sitting. She allows a sly smile to spread across her face as she takes in his tense body and strained face. 'He definitely smelled it,' she thinks to herself. The young woman pulls out a small vial from her briefcase that is partly filled with a light blue liquid. 'I must go and thank miko Kaede once again for this potion and for the book on youkai instincts. I knew that Inu-Yasha could resist me when I was in my normal 'heat' but I never knew that his youkai instincts would take over his body when they smell a female youkai in heat. This potion will assure that Inu- Yasha will soon be mine!'  
  
This is the first time in his life that the poor hanyou boy has struggled through a test of any kind. He is not struggling because he does not know the material on the quiz, which he does and he can easily ace it, but because of his youkai instincts, which are currently telling him to leap over to Professor Higurashi and take her on the spot. Somehow, he is able to control himself and finish up the quiz, despite his trembling hands.  
  
A while later, the instructor lifts her left hand and checks the time on her wristwatch. "Okay now class, time is up. Drop your pencils and allow me to gather up your quizzes." A couple of groans follow, but every student obeys what the professor says. She stands up and begins to go up and down the aisles, getting all the quizzes back. She looks over at Inu-Yasha, who is torn between apprehension and raw lust. She begins to feel weak in the knees at the sight of his golden eyes devouring her entire body. 'Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all,' she worriedly thinks while nearing the hanyou. 'I am feeling sensations I have never felt before...and they are so powerful! I...I am finding it increasingly difficult to control myself. What did that potion do to me?'  
  
Kikyo makes her way up to the inu hanyou. Her heart beats faster and harder with each step she takes towards him until it is loud enough for Inu-Yasha to hear, causing his sensitive dog-ears to twitch ever so slightly. As she reaches out to grab his test, he notices that her hand is trembling as much as his are. The scent and nearness of her heat intoxicates his senses, nullifying his mind and common sense. The instructor grabs his quiz and begins to pull away when he suddenly puts his hand on hers, getting a small gasp from Kikyo. He starts to pull her in closer to him...when the bell signifying the end of class rings, snapping him out of his trance like state.  
  
Professor Higurashi looks up quickly at the ringing bell. When she looks back down, Inu-Yasha has fled his seat and is already on his way out of the class. Kikyo holds herself together until the last student leaves and then she collapses onto the hanyou boy's seat, one hand on her forehead while the other clutches her chest, trying to calm down her still extremely rapidly beating heart. "On second thought," she mutters under her breath, "I think I will not thank that miko for that potion."  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha goes through the rest of the day, being careful to avoid Professor Higurashi and her classroom at all costs. He has no idea as to why her scent was so powerful but he knows that it is wise to keep his distance, lest he loose control like he was starting to earlier. Add that to the fact that Saeko has been a no show all day and that equals up to one very confused and grumpy inu hanyou. Most all of the other students notice and steer clear of him when he walks by.  
  
Soon the school day is over and Inu-Yasha couldn't be happier. "Where the hell are you Saeko?" he grumbles while making his way to his locker, "I would've had a much better day if you were here." He is now so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn't realize that he is nearing Kikyo's classroom until it is too late. As soon as he passes her class, the scent of her powerful 'heat' attacks his senses, causing his body to convulsively tremble.  
  
Inside the classroom, Kikyo notices some movement just outside of her door. She turns and is surprised to see Inu-Yasha looking at her, his face strained and his body trembling slightly. 'The potion must still be in affect,' she thinks to herself. Suddenly, a strange yet alluring scent meets her nostrils. It is a very musky scent and it is beginning to drive her wild on the inside. A tremendous warmth grows in her lower abdomen and she gets a supreme urge to mate. The instructor doesn't understand why this is happening to her. Her eyes go wide as a sudden thought comes to her. 'That potion.it has given me youkai senses! I remember reading that a youkai female in heat is dangerous to be around, especially for any male, whether he is human, hanyou or youkai. What have I done?' She clears her thought loudly, getting the hanyou's attention. "Inu...Inu-Yasha," she begins in a quavering voice, "I think it wise to leave and go home now. Ple...please enjoy the rest of your day."  
  
"Uh...um, you too," he replies before turning around and leaving in a hurry.  
  
Kikyo sighs deeply and lays her head against her desk. "That is the last time I try something so foolish to try to gain his affections. I am quite glad that this.this so called 'love potion for youkai' only lasts a short while longer. I do not think that I could have controlled myself for much longer in front of Inu-Yasha. I am amazed that all females with youkai blood in them go through such a time." She closes her briefcase and stands up. "I need a strong drink and a cold shower."  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha walks down the sidewalk, not really caring where he is going since his mind is otherwise occupied. He is jarred from his thoughts when he accidentally bumps into someone who falls onto the ground and drops their large yellow bag, spilling out its contents. He looks down and sees flowing raven hair covering the young girl's face. He quickly takes in her scent, and smiles when he realizes whom it is. "Hey Kagome, sorry about that."  
  
The younger sister of Kikyo looks up, smiling brightly at the inu hanyou. "Oh hi Inu-Yasha!" she cheerfully starts. "I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't really watching where I was going!" she begins to pick up her stuff and put it in her bag.  
  
"It's okay, neither was I," the young hanyou says while kneeling down to help her. He notices a notebook with the words 'Kagome and Inu-Yasha' in the center of a large heart in the midst of all the scattered papers and books. He smirks bemusedly at it, lifting it up so Kagome can see it. "I see you've got your priorities set straight," he chuckles.  
  
Kagome turns a deep shade of red upon seeing what he is talking about. She snatches the notebook out of his hands and stuffs it deep in her yellow book bag. "That...well...what that meant was...um..." she struggles for an answer.  
  
Inu-Yasha, ever the savior that he is, decides to change the subject. "So, where are Sango and Miroku? I thought that you guys usually walk together."  
  
Kagome, thankful at the inu boy for the subject change, smiles at him and replies, "Yeah, we do, but both of them are in detention today."  
  
"Detention? What for?"  
  
The young girl begins to giggle. "Well...they were sorta caught making out during gym earlier. The principal sure did blow a fuse when she found them!" They both get a good laugh out of that. Kagome wipes a stray tear out of her eye. "So what about you? Don't you usually walk with that girl, Saeko, now?" she finishes, a note of resentment on her voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugs lightly, but his eyes betray him and look worried. "She didn't show up today, I have no idea why." Kagome sees the look in his incredible gold eyes and turns her head to the side, a strand of her flowing raven hair moving out of place as she does so. The inu hanyou reaches out and tucks it behind her ear, careful not to scratch her with his sharp claws.  
  
The young woman lowers her head to hide the blush that is reappearing. "T...thank you," she stammers out. "Well...I guess I'll see you later Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Yeah, bye Kagome," he says with a wave. The hanyou turns around and walks away, leaving a very love struck girl behind.  
  
After a little while of free roaming, Inu-Yasha realizes that he is near Saeko's house. "Good, maybe I can find out why she wasn't at school today." Within a few minutes, he reaches her house and walks up the steps to her front door. He rings the doorbell and waits a little bit. His dog-ears catch the sounds of light footsteps coming near. The door opens to reveal Saeko still wearing her kitten pajamas. He is about to say 'Hi,' but then the scent hits him so strong that he is nearly knocked over.  
  
Saeko is in heat too, and it is amazingly powerful to Inu-Yasha's senses. What he experienced earlier with Professor Higurashi is nothing compared to what he is feeling right now. Both hanyous stare at each other in shock, their instincts instantly taking over their bodies as they begin to get closer and closer to one another. The urge to mate for them has become overwhelming. Inu-Yasha grabs the hanyou girl's hips and pulls her close against him while she wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers digging into his hair and pulling his face to hers. Their lips are mere millimeters from touching when the hanyou boy pulls back violently, using what little semblance of control he has. "We...can't do this," he breathes.  
  
"I know," she stammers out, "but I can't control myself. My body is acting all on its own. Please...you have to leave now before we do something drastic."  
  
"O...okay." He is about to lean in for a kiss, but decides that it would not be a good choice at the moment. "I'll call you later koneko, I promise."  
  
The neko girl manages a weak smile, her body twitching here and there. "Alright. I'll be waiting my cute little koinu savior."  
  
Inu-Yasha gives her his patented cocky smirk before turning tail and leaping away. "Why does today suck so much!?" he yells out at nobody in particular.  
  
______  
  
Sometime later in a convenience store, the next customer comes up to make his purchase, which consists of four bags of ice. "Well now sonny," the old cashier begins, "what are you gonna do with all that ice you got there?"  
  
Inu-Yasha lifts the bags onto the counter so the old man can scan them. "Take a cold bath."  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
No new words ~ Sorry, I don't know a whole lot of Japanese words!  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: This scroll is a bit longer than my normal ones, but that's because I had a lot to tell. I believe that this story has a good mixture of comedy and romance in it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it.  
  
In the next scroll, it will be the summer vacation, which will lead up to Kagome, Sango and Miroku all attending Takahashi High the next school year. Plus, problems in the relationship will arise for Inu-Yasha and Saeko. Could this cause them to break up? Keep patient and find out soon - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	8. Scroll Seven: But Summer Vacations are s...

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Seven:  
But Summer Vacations are supposed to be Fun!**  
  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opens his eyes as daylight pours in through a crack on the drapes of a window in his room. Grumbling, he turns to his side, only to get a face full of soft dark hair. 'What the hell!?' he thinks in surprise. He frowns slightly and mutters, "Not again." The hanyou places a hand on the girl's shoulder and gently turns her over. As he thought, Seako is the one who is sleeping next to him. Sighing, he moves a few stray hairs out of her face and watches her sleeping form. "I wish I knew how you keep on sneaking up in here without me even noticing."  
  
"It's pretty simple," she groggily replies, not bothering to open her eyes, "my neko youkai abilities enable me to be really sneaky. That and you always forget to lock your balcony door," she pauses for a moment to lean into him and giggle, "and you should since you've got a lot of nice stuff here."  
  
The inu boy shakes his head, but wraps his arm around the neko girl next to him all the same. "You are such a pain in my ass, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah," she admits, "but you'd be so miserable without me." The hanyou girl begins to stretch and yawn lazily, but suddenly her body tenses up as a clawed hand starts to tickle her sensitive sides. Quickly, she leaps out of the bed, dragging most of the sheets along with her. She waves a finger at him like a mother would when scolding her child. "Now young man, you shouldn't mess with a woman so early in the morning, it's not good for your health!"  
  
Inu-Yasha crosses his arms and mumbles out a quick, "Feh. Can you at least give me my sheets back? I'm still tired and I don't feel like sitting here in just my boxers."  
  
Saeko's eyes travel down the hanyou boy's body, admiring his finely toned chest and muscular arms. She clasps her hands together and makes a cute face. "Aww, little red hearts! How cute!" Giggling, the neko tosses him his sheets, revealing the only article of clothing she is wearing, a large gray shirt.  
  
The hanyou boy frowns again while narrowing his eyes. "And why are you wearing my shirt?" he demands.  
  
The neko girl crosses her arms in a very Inu-Yashaish style and huffs slightly. "Boy, you sure are a grumpy little inu this morning aren't you? For your information, I put it on since I didn't want to wrinkle up my clothes in your bed. Well if you wanna go back to sleep, then be my guest, but I'd think you'd be a little more energetic since this is out first official day of summer vacation." When she only gets a tired grumble in response, she sighs again. "Alright, okay! I'm taking a shower and I'm warning you! If you so much as stick a single strand of your hair in the bathroom and I'll make sure that this summer vacation will be your last!" With that she turns around and walks out of Inu-Yasha's room.  
  
The inu peeks from under the covers and takes in her long slender legs walking away. With a slight shrug, he buries himself back in his sheets. "And she calls me grumpy!" he mumbles before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.  
  
A little while later, Saeko comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Ah...much better!" she smiles. With a new bounce to her step, she makes her way back into Inu-Yasha's room where her clothes are. The hanyou girl looks over at the inu boy and erupts into a fit of giggles. "He is sooooooo adorable!" she quietly squeals.  
  
The sheets and covers, which he had so stubbornly demanded, now lie in a heap at the foot of the bed with Inu-Yasha himself curled up in a ball in the middle. His long silver hair is sprawled out all around him while his soft dog-ears drooping onto his head. A soft purring noise escapes him with every breath.  
  
Ignoring her clothes for the moment, she sits down at the side of the bed and begins to run her fingers through the inu's hair. Her smile slowly leaves her pretty face and is replaced with a worried frown. "You mean so much to me," she whispers, the faintest traces of tears in her eyes. She leans in close to his dog-ears, which twitch slightly as her breath touches them. "I...I think...no, I know...I am in love with you Inu-Yasha. I love you so much. I never want to leave you. If I ever lost you...I don't know what I'd do." She leans in and kisses his soft furry ear, eliciting a louder purr in response.  
  
Seako giggles again and leans in and wraps her arms around the hanyou boy, who subconsciously relaxes and moves close to the neko girl for warmth. She pulls him in closer and quickly joins him in peaceful slumber.  
  
______  
  
Kagome Higurashi walks down the sidewalk, carrying with her a few books for studing. She is on her way to Inu-Yasha's house and is nearly there. With a bit of pleading on the young woman's part, the hanyou boy agreed to help tutor her over the summer with subjects that she doesn't do too well in. It is mandatory for Takahashi students to either get exceptionally good grades or have a prestigious family or really deep wallets to attend. Unfortunately for Kagome, her family has neither great prestige or wealth and her grades are only average. She was not blessed with brains like practically everyone around her, even her two closest friends, Sango and Miroku. Her older sister Kikyo has helped in getting her closer to entering by foregoing all the lengthy paperwork and somewhat strict selection process, but the last step has to be done by Kagome and Kagome alone, passing the entrance exam, similar to what most colleges do.  
  
The young woman stops in front of a nice looking, and pricey, apartment building complex. She reaches inside of her purse and pulls out a piece of paper that has an address on it. "Well," she mutters, "this is the place. Okay Kagome, all you've wanted to do for the longest time is get into Takahashi High like Kikyo. All you need to do now is go through two months of tutoring from Inu-Yasha and Kikyo and then I'll get into Takahashi High with Sango and Miroku...and Inu-Yasha." She finishes with stars in her eyes.  
  
Kagome enters and walks up to the receptionist, a kindly looking middle- aged woman, who smiles warmly at her. "Hello dear, how can I help you?"  
  
"Uh...hi," she begins nervously, "I'm looking for Inu-Yasha's place, he told me he lives here."  
  
"Inu-Yasha lives on the fourth floor dear, but may I ask as to why you are visiting him?"  
  
Kagome clears her throat. "Well I asked him if he could, you know, tutor me a bit so I can pass my entrance exams and go to Takahashi High."  
  
The receptionist's face suddenly lightens up. "Oh, he's tutoring you? My, that is so sweet of him! Here," she says while handing over a key, "this is to his room, number 305, third door on your left from the elevator. I hope you enjoy your visit and please remember to bring the key back to me when you leave dear."  
  
"Thanks," the young woman mutters while taking the key and walking hurriedly over to the elevator. After a few minutes she has gone into the elevator up to the third floor and is now standing in front of Inu-Yasha's door. With slightly shaking hands, she unlocks the door and slowly goes inside. "Hello?" she meekly calls out, "Are you home Inu-Yasha?"  
  
When she gets no response, she raises her right arm to check her watch. 'Hmm...' she thinks to herself, 'it is still kinda early. I guess he's still sleeping. I'll just have to...wow! This place is nice!' He eyes widen as she takes in the entire apartment. 'He must be rich or something,' she thinks in wonder.  
  
A rustling sound from ahead of Kagome catches her attention. She walks over to the room where the sound came from. She walks in and promptly drops her books as she gasps in surprise at what she sees. Inu-Yasha and Saeko are both lying down together on his bed wearing practically nothing with their arms wrapped around each other. The inu boy is only wearing a pair of boxers and the neko girl has a towel partially wrapped around her. Sometime during their nap, the towel loosened up, exposing her entire upper body.  
  
The mixed sounds of Kagome dropping her books onto the floor and her gasping in surprise help to awaken both of the young hanyous. Saeko is the first to awaken, stretching and groaning slightly as she opens her eyes. She pulls Inu-Yasha in close, but freezes as she feels skin-to-skin contact as her chest presses against his. 'I thought I had a towel on,' she worriedly thinks.  
  
Against her, the inu boy starts to wake up too. He open his gold eyes and instantly notices a few things: Saeko is pressed up against him and is looking nervous, he can feels her bare breasts pressed on his chest which probably is why she is nervous and Kagome is right behind her, looking both shocked and hurt. 'Wait a minute!' his mind screams at him, 'Kagome's here!? Why is she...oh crap! The tutoring!'  
  
He is instantly on his feet, inadvertently tossing Saeko aside, exposing her entire nude upper body. The neko girl is quick to grab a pillow and cover herself while Inu-Yasha turns his back to her, allowing the young woman her modesty while also not showing the two girls the heavy blush that has just adorned his face.  
  
Saeko re-covers herself with the towel and dashes around the room, picking up the clothes she took off when she changed into Inu-Yasha's large shirt after she snuck into his apartment. With a quick, "Hey Kagome! It's nice to see you again!" she runs back off to the bathroom.  
  
Inu-Yasha turns back around, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh...sorry about that Kagome. I forgot that we started your tutoring today."  
  
The young woman suddenly finds the carpeted floor very interesting. "I...I guess its okay." She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it just before she speaks, not wanting to ask the obvious.  
  
The inu hanyou picks up and decided to answer. "Uh...I'm not too sure when Saeko got here, she has a bad habit of sneaking in my place when I'm sleeping and falling asleep with me. I wish she'd tell me when she wants to do that, she surprises me each and every time she does it." He shakes his head and mumbles, "She can be such a pain in my ass at times." Kagome hears and giggles, causing the hanyou's chest to tighten. 'Oh man,' he dreamily thinks to himself, 'I love her voice, especially when she laughs! It is so full of joy and life...just like my mother's was.' His face becomes downcast at the thought of his dear mother.  
  
Ignoring the fact that a pretty young woman is standing in his doorway watching his every move, Inu-Yasha moves over to his dresser and selects and puts on some clothes. Just as he pulls on a red tank top, a now fully dressed Saeko emerges from the bathroom. She pats Kagome on the shoulder, asking, "So, what are you doing here?" in a friendly manner, though her eyes betray her and look suspicious.  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha said that he's tutor me a bit so I can get into Takahashi High," she honestly replies.  
  
The neko hanyou looks over to the inu boy, who nods quickly to show that she is telling the truth. She shrugs lightly and sits down on the bed. "Alright then, I could help you a bit. What subject are you starting on?"  
  
Inu-Yasha lets out a cocky smirk, making both girls weak in the knees. "For your information Saeko, we were planning on starting out with math and if I'm not too mistaken, considering I took a sneak peek at your tests and final grade, you don't do too well in math yourself," he finishes, chuckling slightly.  
  
The hanyou girl's cheeks redden slightly. She stands up and walks over to the window, not looking over at Inu-Yasha. "Well...I can tell when I'm not needed. I'll call you up later, okay Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The last part surprises the inu hanyou. 'She always usually calls me her 'cute little koinu savior'...what's bugging her?' He starts to walk towards her when he catches a glimpse of her eyes. Tears have formed in them and they are filled with such sorrow. Without a look back, she leaps out of the window, landing safely on the roof of a nearby building and leaping away.  
  
Kagome walks up to Inu-Yasha, asking, "Did I just miss something? What's going on?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighs deeply and mutters, "No, nothing's wrong. Come on Kagome, let's start this."  
  
______  
  
A couple of hours later, the first tutoring session is over and Kagome leaves, satisfied at having learned a few new things and getting to spend some time all alone with Inu-Yasha, though he kept it very professional and nothing happened.  
  
The hanyou silently watches the young woman leave his apartment. Without a second thought, he leaps out of his window, going along the same route that Saeko went on earlier. His thoughts linger on the hanyou girl. 'What is going on with her? She was really upset earlier, but I could tell that she wasn't jealous or anything.'  
  
Within no time at all, he arrives at the front steps of Saeko's house. He begins to knock and the door slides open, not being fully closed. Inu-Yasha enters and instantly notices that there are several large suitcases and taped up boxes in the front room. Mr. Orikasa walks in from the kitchen, carrying a small traveling bag. "Oh, hello Inu-Yasha," he kindly greets, "how are you today?"  
  
"Fine, thanks," he absentmindedly answers, still looking around the room. "Uh...Mr. Orikasa...what's going on here?" he asks while pointing to the boxes and luggage.  
  
The smile on the older man's face falters. "You...you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" Inu-Yasha begins to scratch the top of his head, looking utterly confused.  
  
Mr. Orikasa leads the inu hanyou up to the foot of the stairs. "I think it'd be better if you talked with Saeko." With that, he turns around and leaves the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugs and walks upstairs to the neko girl's room. He knocke on the door lightly, getting a soft, "Leave me alone Dad, I don't want to talk right now," in response. The inu boy opens the door slowly, seeing Saeko lying facedown on her bed, her head digging into her pillows. Her sensitive cat-ears twitch as he opens the door and enters. She lifts her head up and shouts, "Dad! I want to be left..." trailing off as she sees that it is Inu- Yasha in her room, not her father. Her face instantly reddens up and she turns around so he can't see her face.  
  
'Is it my imagination,' he thinks to himself, 'or was she crying?' He makes his way over to her bed and places a hand on her shoulder, noticing that she tenses up under his touch. "Hey there," he begins in a soft, soothing voice, "what's wrong? Why are you crying? Come on, you can tell me."  
  
The nearness of him, combined with her vulnerable state, breaks down her inner walls as she swiftly turns around and falls into his warm embrace, crying heavily. "Oh Inu-Yasha," she sobs, "I...I wanted to tell you but I was so scared! We were having so much fun together and I didn't want to spoil it with some bad news!"  
  
"What are you talking about? What bad news?" He strokes his fingers through her long black hair, comforting her with his touch and care.  
  
She sniffs once before answering, "Y...you saw all the boxes and bags downstairs right?" When he nods in response, she continues, "Well...Dad and I are going overseas to America for a while on two days...some sorta business thing for him or something."  
  
"Is that all?" he asks, sounding a little relieved. "So you'll be gone for a couple weeks, right? I can wait for you." He smiles warmly at her, causing her heart to break for the impending news.  
  
She shakes her head, getting his smile to fade. "No...that's not it. We won't be gone for just a few weeks...we'll be over there for six months."  
  
Inu-Yasha's entire mind freezes. "S...six months?" he stammers out, looking dumbfounded.  
  
Saeko cuddles up into him, relishing in his warmth. "Yeah, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd be really upset, just like I am. I wanted to stay, but Dad said that I have to come with him. He doesn't like the idea of being so far from me for such a long time." She looks up into his deep golden eyes. "Inu-Yasha," she starts, the faintest traces of tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, "do you...do you hate me now? I...I know I should've told you sooner, but like I said earlier, I was too scared to. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much. I...I don't want to loose you." She crumbles in his arms, breaking down into tears.  
  
The inu hanyou gently rocks her back and forth, muttering, "It's okay, I'm not mad. I don't hate you so you don't have to be worried."  
  
After a few minutes her tears subside. "Did you mean it?" she asks, her forest green eyes shining with hope. "You're not angry or anything?"  
  
"Of course not," he replies with his patented cocky grin. "It will be kinda lonely and boring without you around to keep me company, but I'll manage. I'll wait for you and after six months, I will be here when you come back." He leans in and catches her lips with his own.  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
No new words ~ Sorry, I don't know a whole lot of Japanese words!  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry but I just got lost in my life with buying a car and constantly hanging out with friends. I put my social life ahead of my writing life...shame on me. I will try harder to bring in more stuff. - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	9. Scroll Eight: Don't Leave me Alone

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Eight:  
Don't Leave me Alone**  
  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly walks up to Takahashi High, a sense of foreboding building up inside of him with every footstep closer. "It's just not gonna be the same here until Saeko comes back," he sighs out loud. As he makes his way into the school and up to his old locker, he bumps into the last person he wanted to meet, Koga.  
  
"Hey there inu-kkoro," the youkai casually greets.  
  
"What do you want you wimpy ookami?" the hanyou boy snarls out, baring his fangs.  
  
Koga backs up slightly, his hands held out in front of him in defense. "Hey now, I'm not trying to start anything with you. I'm actually trying to stop this little rivalry between us and call a truce."  
  
"And why should I do anything of that nature with you?"  
  
The ookami youkai sighs. "Man, you are stubborn. Listen, I know you don't like me too much since I tried to start a relationship with that hot neko chick..."  
  
"You tried to rape her," Inu-Yasha interrupts, his voice coming out in a deadly whisper and his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I wouldn't call that starting a relationship."  
  
"Hey, she did want it, she just didn't know it yet!" Koga says with a smile. Quickly noticing that what he just said is only infuriating the inu hanyou more, he decides to change the subject. "Any way, I'm not interested in her anymore, I don't like chicks who are too high strung. Besides," he adds, a sly smile spreading across his face, "I found a new girl that's really caught my eye!"  
  
Inu-Yasha growls again, his anger getting the better of him. "You mean another victim?"  
  
"Not at all!" the ookami practically shouts. "This girl is pretty damn cute and I won't stop until she is my woman!"  
  
The hanyou turns his head to the side, crossing his arms. "So who's the unlucky victim?"  
  
"Her," Koga smugly says while pointing over to his left. Inu-Yasha looks over and his eyes go wide at whom he is seeing. Kagome Higurashi is happily walking down the hallways, looking as if she is in paradise and practically bouncing with every step. The hanyou looks back over at the youkai, who is now licking his lips slightly, a lustful look in his eyes. "Oh yeah," he murmurs, "I can't wait to get some of that! She is ripe and ready for the taking!" He suddenly gasps slightly as a strong, clawed hand tightly grips his throat, lifts him off of his feet and slams him into the lockers behind him. Several students stop what they are doping and look over in surprise and interest.  
  
"Now listen here ookami," Inu-Yasha hisses, the anger flowing off of him like a dark aura, "Kagome is a nice, sweet girl, way too good for the likes of you. I want you to stay away from her both on and off of school. If I ever see you do so much as smell her in a way that I don't like, I will personally make your life a living hell, do you understand me?"  
  
While he was doing this, Inu-Yasha began to change. The whites of his eyes became blood red while his deep golden orbs changed into tiny, blue slits. His claws and fangs elongated while ragged purple stripes appeared on each of his cheeks. Koga, noticing this, nods hurriedly, hoping to get this crazy inu off of him.  
  
"Inu...Inu-Yasha?" a warm, sweet voice says behind the hanyou. Upon hearing the voice, the anger he was feeling instantly ebbs away, reverting his body back to its former appearance. Inu-Yasha drops Koga, who makes a hasty retreat to avoid any further embarrassment. He slowly turns around and comes face-to-face with a starry eyed Kagome. The young woman has her hands clasped together and looks even happier than she was earlier. "Did...did you really mean what you just said...about me?" she hopefully asks.  
  
The hanyou, scratches the back of his head, realizing that he has no way out of this. "Well...uh...yeah, I did mean it." He jumps slightly as a hand rests on his shoulder from behind. He turns around to see a calm looking Miroku and a giggling Sango.  
  
"Well done my friend," the young man begins, "I had my suspicions that you cared for Kagome but now my suspicions have been confirmed."  
  
Sango reaches over and pats the hanyou on the top of his head like you would a pet. "And you were so brave in defending her. That's so sweet of you!" She begins to giggle again and Miroku chuckles slightly as both of their friends begin to blush slightly.  
  
Just at that moment, Kikyo comes walking over and stops in front of the small group. "Well hello everyone," she kindly greets, her radiant blue- gray eyes filled with warmth and livelihood. Without warning, she grabs Kagome and hugs her tightly. "I am so proud of you Kagome! I just new you could pass the exam and get in!" She lets go of her younger sister, who gasps for air. "Well now, classes will begin shortly so all of you should get going. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, all three of you are in my first period math class so I expect to see the three of you in my classroom on time." She pauses for a moment, her eyes resting on the inu hanyou. "Inu-Yasha, you are in my third period advanced geometry class this year."  
  
"Yeah I know," her mutters uncomfortably. Ever since that one time when Kikyo was in an unusually powerful human 'heat', he has felt a little awkward around the professor, something that upsets her quite a bit.  
  
Kikyo bites her lower lip, unsure of what to say. "Inu-Yasha, I heard the news about Miss Orikasa moving overseas for several months. That is most unfortunate since I believed both you and her made a rather cute couple."  
  
The hanyou looks up in surprise. That is the first time the instructor ever made a kind comment about his and Saeko's relationship since she has tried to get in between them on more than one occasion in the past. "Uh...thanks," he replies. "It sucks that she's gone, it won't be the same here without her."  
  
The instructor gives him a genuine smile. "Well I must be getting off to my class. See you later Inu-Yasha." And with that, she leaves, catching the interest of almost every guy she passes.  
  
Sango turns to look at her boyfriend, smiling slightly. Her smile quickly turns to an evil glare as she sees the lustful expression on his face and the hunger in his eyes. Without a second thought, she whacks him on the back of his head, snapping him out of his trance like state.  
  
"Ouch!" he cries out. "Sango dear, why did you do that to me?"  
  
"You know why!" she shouts back, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I saw that look you were giving Kagome's sister you hentai lecher!"  
  
Miroku backs up a few steps, a sweat drop forming on the side of his head. "I am sorry Sango dear, I could not help myself. It has been a while since I have last seen of Kikyo and I forgot how amazingly gorgeous she is." He closes his eyes and rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should ask her to bear my child." His eyes snap open after he finishes, a worried smile appearing on his face. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha nod while steam pours out of Sango's head. "If you ask her, you're dead!" she stops to take a deep breath. "I can't believe you still think of that stupid houshi tradition crap!"  
  
"Houshi?" Inu-Yasha asks. "You're a houshi Miroku?"  
  
"Yes I am," he quickly answers, thankful for an interruption from his beloved Sango's fury. "I am descended from a long line of houshis, dating back several hundred years, just like how Sango is descended from a long line of taijiyas. The problem with my family line is that most...well all of my ancestors before me were..."  
  
"Hentai lechers," Sango huffs out, crossing her arms.  
  
Miroku sighs slightly. "I was about to say that they all had one track minds and apparently it is hereditary."  
  
"More like unfortunately," the taijiya adds in. Her boyfriend is about to respond when she begins again. "And you wouldn't believe how they actually get girls! Each and every one of those hentais would go up to some beautiful woman and fake some strange illness or disease saying that they were going to die soon or something and requesting that they continue the 'noble heritage' by bearing their children! That is so damn ridiculous! I can't believe that his family line lasted as long as it has!"  
  
"Well I guess my ancestors were lucky," the houshi boldly replies, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.  
  
Sango growls lightly, getting Miroku to back off. "No," she spits out, "your ancestors weren't lucky, all they did was just shack up with some dumb bimbos who were stupid enough to fall for such ridiculous stories." She shakes her head in frustration. "Honestly, I don't even know why I bother to be around you. Hentai," she adds with a small smile.  
  
"But Sango dear," Miroku begins, now putting his hands on her waist, "I have always been like this and I'm pretty sure that you would be quite bored if I were just some normal guy. You've always been an active woman and you like to be and I constantly keep you on your toes." He pauses for a moment to lean in close. "But I would prefer to keep you on your back."  
  
The taijiya blushes deeply at his last statement. Inu-Yasha chuckles slightly. "Man, you really are a hentai!"  
  
Miroku begins to blush while Sango blushes even redder, forcing her to cover her face in her hands. "I forgot how good your hearing is Inu-Yasha," the houshi says, his face starting to cool back down.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome adds in, finally getting a part of the conversation, "and his ears are so cute!" She reaches up and rubs the hanyou's sensitive dog- ears, which twitch at her initial touch, but rest in her hands as she massages them gently. Enjoying the feeling, Inu-Yasha closes his eyes and begins to let out a soft purring noise. The young woman lets him go and both she and Sango clap their hands together, squealing out, "Oh, how cute!"  
  
Just at that moment, the bell to signify that the first class is about to begin rings, preventing any further embarrassment for Inu-Yasha. Quickly, he leaves the group and makes his way to his locker, shouting, "Later guys!"  
  
Kagome watches the inu hanyou walk away, sighing a bit in longing. Sango puts a comforting hand on her close friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome, its obvious that he likes you. Just be patient and I'm sure that you'll get him."  
  
"Yeah," she replies, still watching the hanyou walk away, "I hope I'll get him too. I mean, since that other girl, Saeko, is away for a while, I can finally get a chance to be with him." The trio walks off to their lockers, oblivious to the instructor who was listening nearby.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you little sister," Kikyo murmurs out loud, "but if anyone is getting together with Inu-Yasha, it is me!"  
  
______  
  
The inu hanyou's first two classes, World Civilizations and Physical Education, go by smoothly, seeing as this is just the first day and the instructors mainly review over what they will be going over for the entire school year.  
  
Now the second class has ended and Inu-Yasha is heading towards Kikyo's classroom. As he enters the class and lays his eyes on the instructor, a strange twittering feeling forms in his stomach. Kikyo looks up from her papers and locks eyes with him for a brief moment, smiling slightly before returning back to her work.  
  
'Funny, usually she'd talk to me and flirt a bit, why didn't she?' his thinks with a shrug. He starts to walk to his seat, but pauses. 'Wait a minute...did I just think that?' The inu hanyou scratches the back of his head, looking confused. He absentmindedly walks over to a seat and sits down, still thinking over what he just thought. 'Do I really like it when she flirts with me and all that?' He looks over at Professor Higurashi, who just stood up and is beginning to start with class.  
  
She is wearing one of her usual woman's business suits, this one a lovely crimson color. Her soft, silky hair is loose and swishes gently around her with every movement. Her glasses bring more attention to her shining blue- gray eyes. She still moves with the agility and grace of a supermodel, catching the attention of every male around her. Inu-Yasha watches her intently, his sharp eyes catching every move of every muscle in her body. He suddenly stops, realizing what he was just doing, and scratches the back of his head again. "I guess that answers my question," he murmurs out loud with a small chuckle. "And why did she have to wear my favorite color?" he adds with a slight groan.  
  
______  
  
An hour later, class has ended and every one of the students makes their way out, everyone that is except for our favorite hanyou boy. Working against his better judgment, he stays in his seat, waiting for the rest of the students to leave. When they all do, he stands up and walks over to Kikyo's desk, where the instructor is still sitting in and working on her planner. She looks up, surprised to see that the inu hanyou. "Inu-Yasha, what are you still doing here? If I am not mistaken, you should be heading off to lunch right now."  
  
"Uh...yeah I'm supposed to, but I need to talk to you about something important," he hesitantly answers.  
  
Kikyo leans forward, intrigued. "Really? Something important? Whatever could that b..." she trails off as she looks at her wristwatch and gasps. "Oh my! I must be going! I have an important lunch with some old colleagues in ten minutes!" She looks up at the hanyou, smiling slightly. "I am sorry, but can we discuss whatever you want later today?"  
  
"I...I guess so," he answers, starting to realize that maybe he shouldn't have tried to do this anymore.  
  
Professor Higurashi stands up, picking up her briefcase as she does so. "Do you still have that business card I gave to you last year?" When he nods, she continues, "Good, then stop by later and we can talk for a while. If you get hungry, I have some cupped noodles and ramen." Upon hearing this, Inu-Yasha's dog-ears perk up, causing the instructor to giggle slightly. "Well then, I must get going now. Goodbye Inu-Yasha." She walks out of her class, not bothering to turn back.  
  
Inu-Yasha is now thoroughly confused. He goes over what just happened in his mind again. 'Okay, she didn't flirt with me or try to make any advancements, but she did invite me to come over to her place later.' He shakes his head in frustration. 'Ugh, women are so complicated! I don't even know why I bother!'  
  
______  
  
A few hours later, school has ended and Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are all walking in a group to their homes. The hanyou listens while the three younger people all talk about their first day at Takahashi High. Kagome talks faster and more excited about the whole experience more than her two friends combined. "Oh, it was so much better than I ever expected! The school was so beautiful and big and clean! And I was reading up on a lot of the classes and programs...I can't believe how much there are! They all look so great, I don't know which ones I want to take! Oh, I am so glad that I am going here! I never want to leave!"  
  
The three other members of the group chuckle slightly. "Well," the houshi starts, "if your grades are good enough and you get into a good college afterwards, you could return here as a teacher just like your sister."  
  
Kagome clasps her hands together, getting a dreamy look on her face as stars appear in her eyes. "Wow, that would be amazing!"  
  
Inu-Yasha shakes his head, his long silver swishing slightly behind him. "I swear, I've never seen anybody as excited and dedicated to school as you Kagome."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" she slyly questions, playfully shoving him to the side.  
  
The inu hanyou crosses his arms and gives her his patented cocky smirk, giving her butterflies in her stomach. "Do you want it to be?"  
  
The young woman is speechless, opening her mouth to try to say something but with nothing coming out. Sango covers her mouth to stifle a giggle while Miroku sighs lightly. He takes a look around their surroundings and nudges his girlfriend. "Well my friends it appears that Sango and I have reached our turn. We will see you later." With that, he wraps an arm around the taijiya's shoulder while they turn left, Inu-Yasha and Kagome waving at them and still going straight.  
  
For a few seconds, there is an awkward silence between the two of them. "So...Inu-Yasha," the young woman meekly begins, "I was thinking...you know, since we both enjoy each other's company and all, and since you're technically not seeing anyone at the moment..."  
  
The hanyou cuts her off. "Kagome, I like you and all," he pauses for a moment as she squeals in happiness. He holds up a hand to stop her, causing her smile to fade. "Like I was saying, I like you and all, but I'm not really ready to get back in a relationship. And besides, Saeko will be back in a few more months or so, and I still care about her a lot. Hey, don't look like that," he says upon seeing her downcast expression. "We can still hang out and be friends right?" She nods slightly. "Good, then how about tomorrow we go up to the movies? There's a new horror flick that I really want to see."  
  
The smile comes back on Kagome's face. "Sure, that sounds great. I've wanted to see it too. Maybe we can get Sango and Miroku to come along."  
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha agrees, "that should be fun." He looks over to the side. "Well here's your place Kagome, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Alright," she brightly replies. Before Inu-Yasha can do anything, she quickly leans up and gives him a slight kiss on his cheek. "Bye Inu-Yasha," she hurriedly says, her cheeks burning red. Clutching her books close to her, she runs up the steps to her house.  
  
The inu boy rubs his cheek where Kagome just kissed him. With a slight shake of his head, he turns to his right and walks off towards his apartment, muttering, "Women." He walks alone in silence for a few minutes. A sudden thought pops into his head. "Oh yeah! I'm supposed to drop by Professor Higurashi's place soon! Crap! What am I gonna talk to her about? I really wanted to talk at school, not all alone at her place." He sighs deeply, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Ugh, how do I get myself into these situations?"  
  
Half an hour later, Inu-Yasha is in front of Kikyo's condominium complex. He whistles as he takes it all in. "Man, this place is even nicer than mine!" He takes out the business card, checking the number. "Hmm...4B." He takes another look at the complex. "So she likes being on top huh?" he chuckles. His eyes suddenly go wide as he punches himself on the head. "No! Bad Inu-Yasha! Don't think that stuff now!" The now somewhat nervous hanyou makes his way into the condominium.  
  
After a brief trip up the stairs and down the hallway, Inu-Yasha has reached Kikyo's place. Hesitantly, he reaches out and knocks on the door, but gets no response. He waits a few moments and then knocks again, and is met once more with no response. Shaking his head, he reaches down and turns the door handle, only to discover that the door is unlocked as it slowly opens. "Uh...hello?" he asks, peeking his head in slightly.  
  
Felling a little bold, he walks inside, taking a look around. On shelves and cabinets lay many old relics, dating back to Japan's Feudal Times. 'Wow, this stuff is cool!' he thinks while examining an ancient bow and arrow set.  
  
He is so caught up in looking at Kikyo's stuff that he doesn't notice the instructor come walking in from her bathroom. When she notices that someone else is in her condominium, she shrieks out in surprise, causing the inu hanyou to jump up and turn around in shock. When Kikyo sees that it is only Inu-Yasha, she calms down, clutching her rapidly beating heart. "Inu- Yasha," she gasps, "you startled me! I was not expecting you to be here so early."  
  
"Heh, sorry," he quickly apologizes, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. "I wasn't planning on coming here early but I..." he trails off as his eyes take in the sight of the instructor. She has apparently just gotten out of the shower, since her hair is wrapped up in a towel and she only has a short, silky white robe on her body. The robe is open slightly, showing off a line of skin down to her waist. She is not completely dry, seeing as how the robe sticks to her body, showing off her lovely figure. Inu-Yasha's body goes stiff as he feels his face begin to heat up.  
  
The instructor looks at the hanyou, confused at his reaction. "Inu-Yasha, what is the matter?" She looks down and notices her state of undress. Quickly, she clasps shut her robe and covers herself with her hands. "Oh dear! I am sorry Inu-Yasha! Please give me a moment to change into something a little more presentable." She hurriedly goes into her room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Inu-Yasha shakes off his blush. "Something must have happened with her over the summer," he ponders out loud. "She's been acting less flirty and a lot more modest. I wonder what's going on." With the thought of the instructor not jumping all over him, the hanyou boy begins to feel a little more relaxed in his current surroundings.  
  
A few minutes later Kikyo comes back out of her room, still with the towel keeping her hair up, but now wearing a somewhat loose fitting tank top and a pair of short cotton shorts. "This is not terribly better," she admits, "but it is an improvement." She sits down on the couch in the middle of her living room, crossing one leg over the other. "Please sit down Inu-Yasha and tell me what it is you wished to speak to me about earlier," she kindly says, not saying it in a seductive voice or using and type of hidden meaning. It is a genuine invitation to just sit down.  
  
This surprises the inu hanyou once again. He does as he is asked and takes a seat next to the instructor, staying a modest distance from her. He steals a quick glance over at her and she gives him a warm smile, encouraging him to go on ahead. With a slight sigh, he starts to speak. "Well Professor Higurashi..."  
  
"Kikyo," she interrupts him. "Only call me Professor Higurashi when we're in school. Outside school, you can just call me Kikyo."  
  
"O...okay...Kikyo," he replies. "Um...oh! How was your meeting earlier?"  
  
"It was nice," she answers, smiling again. "I have not seen most of my old colleagues for a while now and it was good to see them again."  
  
Inu-Yasha shifts uncomfortably next to Kikyo. "That's nice. Now...well, I wanted to ask...I...I was wondering why you were attracted to me. For a while, you seemed to dedicate a lot of your attention towards me. What makes me so special above other guys?"  
  
The question takes the beautiful woman aback. She certainly was not expecting a question like this. "W...well Inu-Yasha, I suppose it is because I can feel something different about you that I cannot find in other men. Most men look at me and are overcome with lust, wanting more to get into my pants than to have an honest relationship. With you, I can sense that you are looking for a meaningful relationship, for a kindred spirit, someone to be with and be happy being around. That is what all women desire, not some muscle bound man or an attractive man or just simply a man with money and a nice car. Deep down, we are looking for love, and someone who will love us as much as we love them." She pauses for a moment and then smiles, reaching over to play with one of his dog-ears. "Though I do admit that those adorable ears do help to make you quite irresistible!" She begins to giggle as a slight blush adorns his face.  
  
"I guess that answers my question," the inu hanyou responds, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.  
  
Kikyo, ever the intelligent woman that she is, knows that there is more that he wants to say. "Spill it Inu-Yasha. That cannot be all that you came all the way over here for so tell me, what else is on your mind?"  
  
'Crap,' Inu-Yasha thinks to himself, 'she's good.' With another deep sigh, he answers, "Well I really noticed that you haven't been all...well...flirty and expressive towards me like you usually are."  
  
The instructor places a hand on his. "Are you saying that you miss my flirtatious ways? That you actually enjoy them?"  
  
The hanyou boy begins to blush again. "No! I mean, I don't...but...well actually I kinda liked the attention, though at times I felt that you were trying just a little too hard."  
  
Kikyo's smile fades slightly. "Well it is quite hard to find a good man. Sometimes a woman will do whatever it takes to make him notice her." She starts to scoot closer to him, though he doesn't say or do anything, either simply not noticing or allowing her to do so. "You may find this hard to believe, but I have been without a relationship of any kind for a very long time now, and it does get very lonely in this big condominium all by myself." She scoots up even closer to him, now leaning her body onto his.  
  
A shiver goes down Inu-Yasha's spine at the felling of the instructor against him, though he does nothing to stop her advances. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Saeko's been gone for only a couple of months and I really got used to her around. I lived by myself for such a long time that when she was around, I felt like I'd never have to go back to that sad, lonesome feeling." Without even realizing what he is doing, the inu hanyou leans into the instructor as well, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Yes," Kikyo mutters, shifting her body so she is now straddling him and looking at him, eye to eye. "That is such a dreadful feeling to have, and I despise each and every moment I feel it."  
  
For the longest time, the two stare deep into each other's eyes, neither daring to make a move. Eventually, Inu-Yasha notices a stray wet strand of Kikyo's hair stuck across her forehead. He gently reaches over and moves it behind her ear, tracing her ear with a finger after her finishes. He then moves his hand to the back of her head and slowly pulls her face closer to his. Just before their lips meet, he whispers out, "I just don't want to be alone anymore..."  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations** (in order of appearance):  
  
Houshi: monk  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Well now, things are getting really complicated for out favorite inu hanyou. With Saeko gone, he's become free game to the other women who want him, and it appears at the current moment that Kikyo is winning. But don't fret all you Kagome fans, there will be a little romance between her and Inu-Yasha soon.  
  
Just recently, I made a picture of my character Saeko. It is just a rough draft but if any of you are interested in seeing it, e-mail me at my main e- mail address (listed below) and I will send it to you.  
  
I'm also working on a new story for my other Inu-Yasha series "A Change of Heart." I know I have been very lax on making new stories. I am sorry about this. I hit a major dry spell and haven't had a lot of good ideas coming to mind -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at my popular e-mail address: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	10. Scroll Nine: Letters and Movies

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Nine:  
Letters and Movies**  
  
  
Some time later, Inu-Yasha leaves Kikyo's apartment, feeling a wide range of emotions. 'I enjoyed being with Kikyo.but I still care about Saeko more,' he thinks while walking away. 'I mean, we only made out a bit, but I still feel horrible. I'm just glad it didn't go farther than that, though I could tell that she really wanted to,' he adds with an outward groan. He turns his head around for one last look and isn't too surprised to see his math instructor outside on her balcony watching him leave.  
  
Her long black hair is all ruffled up from their earlier 'encounter' and she hasn't fixed it up yet. A small smile adorns her lovely face as she leans seductively onto the railing, her brilliant blue-gray eyes shining down at the inu hanyou. Her left arm is hanging lazily over the top rail and her right arm is propped up and resting on her face. Her hips occasionally move back and forth, adding to the seductiveness of her look. Her smile widens as Inu-Yasha turns around to look at her. She raises her left hand and gives him a slight wave.  
  
The inu boy shuffles uncomfortably, but manages a small nod and waves back. He quickly turns back around and walks rather hurriedly away. 'The longer I stay near her like this,' he worriedly thinks to himself, 'the more likely I'll want to stay and do something I'd probably regret later.'  
  
Several floors up, Kikyo watches Inu-Yasha leave, a wistful look now on her face. "I really wish he would have stayed longer," she mutters out loud. "We just got started and I really desired to finish." Her smile suddenly becomes sad. "His heart still belongs to that young neko child. Oh how I wish I were the one to reach him first." A single tear slowly rolls down her right cheek. "I envy Miss Orikasa deeply." The math instructor hugs herself tightly and smiles again in thought of her brief, yet very good make out session with the inu hanyou. "He is so incredible and passionate, it is like nothing I have ever felt before. Though I do believe this is a battle I am sure to lose, I will still go in and fight." She turns around and walks back into her apartment. "I have had a taste of the prize, and I want so much more of it."  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha unlocks the door to his apartment room and walks in, carrying his book bag and a handful of letters from his mailbox downstairs. He chucks his book bag onto his couch and begins to shuffle through his mail, expertly tossing some into the garbage can a few feet from him and others onto his coffee table. "Junk...bill...bill...junk..." he rambles on with each letter. One of the letters on the bottom catches his eye...well actually his nose. His eyes widen and he drops all other envelopes and picks up the familiar smelling one, sniffing it closely. His eyes slowly close and a smile plays itself across his face. He mutters out, "Saeko," before carefully opening the envelope. He pulls out a letter and quickly begins to read the neko girl's neat handwriting...  
  
______  
  
My cute little koinu savior,  
  
Hi! How are you doing Inu-Yasha? I'm doing okay, but I _miiiiissss_ you! =~.~,= America is cool, my English has gotten a lot better from the last time I talked to you on the phone. Cause of Dad's business, we moved again and now we're living in a state called Texas. It can get really hot and really sunny at times and you know I'm not much of a sun person. =^.^'=.  
  
Things are a lot different over here, especially the culture. I would get more into it, but there's just so much stuff and I don't want to bore you. You're too cute for me to do that to you! =^.^=  
  
Any way, I'm a little disappointed in the school I'm at here. I mean, some of the classes are kinda lame. Either the instructors teach the class way too easily or so hard that barely anybody's gonna pass.  
  
Oh yeah! I met this one girl and we're like such good friends now! Her name is Marilyn, yeah, I know it sounds kinda strange but there are a lot of odd names in this country. Marilyn is a lot like me, so we get along great. She's sooo sweet and really pretty too. She's like trying to go into some modeling stuff and I think she'll go pretty far.  
  
Dad's been pretty good. His job thingy is going along as he expected so we will be coming back in a few months just as planned. I can't wait to see you again! I've got a big, fat juicy kiss just waiting for you when I get back so be ready koinu!  
  
I know this letter wasn't very long, but I'm sorta being rushed by Dad. We've both been busy lately and it's kinda hard to have a lot of free time. Sorry! Bye bye Inu-Yasha and remember that I luv you _veeerrrrrrrry_ much!  
  
_Saeko_  
  
P.S. Oh yeah! Dad took this really good picture of me and I knew that you'd like it!  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha reaches back into the envelope and pulls out the picture Saeko mentions. His already large smile widens as he takes in the lovely picture. The neko hanyou is sitting down at the edge of a pond or some other type of pool of water. Her socks and shoes are next to her and her bare feet are resting in the water. A pretty yellow flower is next to her left furry cat- ear. Her right hand is outstretched and a monarch butterfly is resting on the tip of her index finger. A peaceful, serene look is on her face as she gazes at the butterfly.  
  
The inu hanyou sighs lightly. "I really miss you too koneko," he mutters at the picture. With a heavy heart, he places both the letter and picture down on his coffee table. He bends down and picks up the rest of the mail and tosses it on the table alongside Saeko's. He then goes into the bathroom and takes a shower.  
  
A little while later he comes out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His still wet long silver hair clings to his body as he makes his way into the kitchen. Within a few minutes, he happily carries a rather large bowl of steaming ramen noodles to his living room. He plops down onto his couch and turns on the television with one hand while the other picks up a set of chopsticks. "A nice hot shower followed by a big, beautiful bowl of ramen...now this is the life!" he chuckles before diving in.  
  
Before the first commercial break comes on, Inu-Yasha has already finished his food. Sighing happily while patting his stomach, he rests against the soft couch, propping his feet up onto the coffee table. He grabs the remote control and flips through the channels, finally stopping at some cartoons. After about half an hour, his dog-ears twitch as he hears someone walking up to his door and lightly knocking. "Who the hell could that be?" he mutters under his breath as he gets up off of the couch and walks up to the door. He quickly opens it and comes face to face with Kagome, Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cheerily greets, "how are..." she trails off and her hand slightly covers her mouth as she slowly looks the hanyou up and down.  
  
His long hair is still somewhat wet and is still matted down against his head and body. His finely toned chest rises and falls gently with each breath he takes. A white towel is chastely wrapped around his middle and is drooping slightly. His left arm holds it up to a respectable level. His sharp, golden eyes amusedly watch the younger girl as she checks him out, her cheeks slowly reddening. He looks behind her to Sango, who is also looking him up and down appreciatively while Miroku's look sours with each passing second. He chuckles slightly, getting the girls' attentions.  
  
"Oh! Um...sorry Inu-Yasha!" both Kagome and the taijiya apologize, turning even redder.  
  
The inu hanyou quickly stops smiling, going back into his 'I don't care' mode. "So what are you three doing here?" He asks, folding his arms. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was holding up his towel with his left hand and it falls to his feet, leaving him momentarily stunned. Kagome's eyes go as wide as dinner plates while Miroku frantically tries to cover the eyes of his struggling girlfriend. After a brief second, Inu-Yasha kneels down and pulls his towel back around his middle, blushing profusely. "You...you can come in," he quietly mutters, backing up a few steps. "Just stay in the living room while I change...and _NO PEEKING_!" He backs up and runs breakneck speed into his room and slams the door shut, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
The trio walks inside, two of the members checking out the apartment while Kagome calmly makes her way to the couch and sits herself down, having been in his apartment before. The young woman lifts her hands up and touches her cheeks, which are still quite red due to her very recent encounter with a very nude Inu-Yasha. "Wow. I...I wonder if Saeko's ever seen him like that," she silently whispers out loud. A mischievous smile appears on her face. "I hope not, cause I would like to beat her at least once at something when it concerns Inu-Yasha."  
  
She is interrupted when Sango and Miroku plop down next to her on the couch. "Inu-Yasha has a very nice residence," mutters the houshi and his girlfriend nods in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, his family must be loaded or something," the taijiya adds in. "This is a really nice and private part of the neighborhood and you have to have a load of cash to live here."  
  
Kagome scoots to the edge of the couch, giving her two friends a bit more room to relax. "Kikyo lives on the other side of town, you know, that other private section. She's made a lot of money with all that research and exploring she's done. I've been to her apartment a few times and it's really nice, sorta like this place, but..."  
  
"Only Kikyo's got a lot more decorative and pricey things in her apartment," Inu-Yasha answers from his doorframe while leaning against it with his arms crossed.  
  
The three young people on the couch quickly turn to their sides to see the inu hanyou. The younger sister of Kikyo is about to say something, but her breath catches in her throat at the sight before her. The inu boy has changed into a new pair of black pants and a very nice button up dark red collar shirt with the top few buttons not fastened, showing off some of his chest. "Inu...Inu-Yasha," the young woman mutters, a mixture of awe and extreme appraisal in her voice.  
  
"So," the current center of attention begins, "what are you guys here for?" He makes his way over to his couch and sits down on the only available spot, which is conveniently right next to Kagome.  
  
Miroku coughs lightly to gather everyone's attention. "Well the three of us decided to go to a movie a little later and we were wondering if you would like to join us."  
  
The hanyou's eyebrows rise slightly. "I thought we were going to go tomorrow."  
  
"We got bored," Sango simply replies. "We were hoping to see that one with that crazy chainsaw guy, so are you interested?"  
  
"Sure, I've been meaning to go see that one," Inu-Yasha replies with a small smile. He suddenly frowns as a thought comes to him. 'But I really wanted to see it with Saeko.' He inwardly sighs at the thought of the neko girl...his neko girl. His dog-ears droop in response.  
  
Kagome notices the inu boy's sudden depressed look with his downcast golden eyes and drooping furry ears and can't help but think that he looks irresistibly cute. Without thinking, she reaches up and begins to gently rub his left ear. The hanyou responds by closing his eyes lazily and leaning in towards the young woman, a deep, rumbling purr forming in his chest. Kagome smiles slightly and begins to rub his right ear as well, deepening the purrs that are coming out of the inu hanyou. Kagome begins to blush as Inu-Yasha inadvertently leans in even closer, his head now almost resting in her lap. Her eyes widen and she looks over at her two friends, a pleading look on her face.  
  
Sango and Miroku are both covering their mouths with their hands, trying desperately to stifle their laughter. The young Higurashi woman narrows her eyes at the couple, a scowl now adorning her youthful features. The houshi and taijiya instantly stop laughing, noticing the look their friend is giving them and the evil glint in her eyes. They both gulp deeply, knowing that they have reached the borders of Kagome's angry side, which they have seen once before and know how dangerous an angry Kagome can be.  
  
The current center of attention feels her anger growing at the fearful look her best friends are giving her. 'Why are they looking at me like that?' her mind screams in frustration. 'I am not scary!' During this last thought, she inadvertently squeezes her hands, which still hold Inu-Yasha's sensitive dog-ears.  
  
The inu hanyou screams out in pain and jumps backwards, toppling off of his couch. He is quick to his feet, looking quite frustrated. "What the hell just happened!?" he screams at the three on his couch. "Why'd you pull my ears like that?"  
  
"Oh...uh...sorry?" Kagome replies lamely, shrugging at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha tightens his fists in anger, but manages to control himself...for the moment. "So we going to the movies or what?" he angrily says, crossing his arms again.  
  
After he says this, Kagome's smile widens. "Does that mean that you're going with us?" She clamps her hands together and gives him her patented pleading look. Sango and Miroku smirk at their friend, knowing that when she gives anybody that look, they almost always give in.  
  
"Yeah I guess. So when are we leaving?"  
  
Miroku takes a quick glance at a clock on the wall behind him and speaks up. "Well my friend, it is 6:30 right now and the next showing is in about forty-five minutes, so if we walk, we should get there with about ten to fifteen minutes to spare."  
  
"Okay then," his girlfriend starts, pulling him up with her and linking arms. "Let's go!"  
  
______  
  
Half an hour later the small group arrives at the local movie theatres. During the walk Kagome linked arms with Inu-Yasha. The hanyou tried to separate himself from her, but quickly discovered that despite Kagome's small frame, she has an iron grip. As they enter, Miroku takes the lead and pays for all of their tickets.  
  
"That was very sweet of you Miroku," Sango says to him, a sweet smile on her face at the generosity of her boyfriend.  
  
The houshi chuckles lightly. "Oh, but do not thank me my dear Sango, thank Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Me?" the inu hanyou questions while raising an eyebrow. "Why the hell for?" Miroku tosses him an item and Inu-Yasha catches it, his eyes quickly going wide. "Hey! This is my wallet!"  
  
"Yes it is," he replies, smiling brightly. "And you should be more careful when carrying around such large amounts of cash and credit cards. You are a pickpocket's fantasy." He yelps loudly as Inu-Yasha grabs him up by his collar and lifts him up a couple of feet from the ground.  
  
"Try that again bouzo," he snarls, "and you won't have any hands to pickpocket with, understand?"  
  
Miroku nods once. "Point taken." He sighs with relief as the inu boy puts him back down. He fixes his ruffled shirt back up and turns to his group of friends. "Well now, let us get some snacks then we can enter the movie. I will pay...with my own money!" he hastily adds, pulling out his own wallet.  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly grabs his wallet to inspect how much he has. Satisfied, he nods at the younger man, who proceeds to buy some popcorn and sodas. They then go into the theatre, with about ten minutes to go until the show starts. Since it is still relatively early into the evening, there aren't a whole lot of people in the theatre, so the young group is able to get very good seats up in the back.  
  
Soon, the lights all dim out and all of the previews have played, meaning the movie is about to start. Everyone in the theatre quiets and watches in rapt attention. Shortly into the movie, a man shoots himself in the head, with gruesomely realistic detail, garnering shrieks from all of the female occupants watching, both in the movie and in the theatre. Kagome grabs onto Inu-Yasha's arm and leans in close. The hanyou boy absentmindedly gets his arm free and wraps it around the young woman, pulling her in close while she places one hand on his shoulder and the other lightly on his chest.  
  
Sango, who has been casting quick glances at the two every once in a while ever since they sat down, smiles at how close the two of them now are. She lightly nudges her boyfriend in the ribs to get his attention. The houshi tears his eyes from the movie and gives his girlfriend a patronizing look that clearly says, 'What?'  
  
The taijiya jerks her head towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome, who are still blissfully unaware of how close they are to each other. The couple smile to themselves, both thinking, 'The plan's going perfectly!'  
  
Sometime later, the horrifying and gruesome movie has ended and the ending credits have begun to roll and the lights in the theatre turn back on. It is now that the inu hanyou and younger Higurashi sister notice how close they have gotten to each other during the movie. Both of them quickly separate, both blushing deeply. 'How the hell did I let that happen?' Inu- Yasha's mind screams at him. 'I don't even remember getting anywhere near her! I...I must have been thinking about Saeko again. I did want to see this with her anyway.' His ears begin to droop in thought of his neko girl, but they perk back up upon seeing the look on Kagome's face.  
  
She has a mixture of shock, embarrassment, slight fear and quite a bit of enjoyment on her young face. "Inu...Inu-Yasha!" she stammers. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...to...well I was scared and…oh I'm sorry!" she clasps her hands together, the slightest hint of tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay," the inu boy mutters, scratching the back of his head. "I really didn't mind. That movie did have some pretty freaky parts."  
  
"Indeed it did," Miroku agrees, standing up and stretching. "My dear Sango here shrieked in my arms quite a few times." He yelps out as his girlfriend smacks him on the back of his head.  
  
Sango gives the houshi a death glare while cracking her knuckles menacingly. "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who was screaming in my arms Miroku."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome says, "that does sound about right to me."  
  
"Those screams sounded too girly to be coming from Sango," Inu-Yasha adds in.  
  
Miroku clutches his heart with a look of mock pain. "Betrayed by my own friends! How cruel!"  
  
______  
  
A short while later, the group has parted ways, with Miroku and Sango going off in one direction and Kagome and Inu-Yasha heading off the opposite way. The two walk in relative silence until they reach the front of Kagome's house. The young woman places her hands behind her back and rocks back and forth on her heels. "So..." she hesitantly begins, "I had a really good time tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I had fun." The inu hanyou scratches the back of his head and looks away, wishing to leave as soon a possible.  
  
"Well...uh...goodnight Inu-Yasha." The young Higurashi leans in close, realizing that this is just the opportunity she has been hoping for.  
  
The inu boy turns his head, saying, "Yeah, goodnight Ka..." but is cut short as Kagome's lips meet his. Inu-Yasha is momentarily stunned as the younger woman wraps her arms around his neck. For a few brief seconds, The hanyou allows himself to enjoy the feeling of Kagome's soft, gentle lips on his, but as quickly as it began, Inu-Yasha pushes her away. Kagome places a few fingers on her lips, marveling at what she just did. "Wait!" the inu boy shouts, "What the hell..."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome quickly cuts him off, her cheeks a lovely shade of red, "Well I guess I'll see you later Inu-Yasha! Bye!" And with that, she quickly turns around and rushes up into her house, leaving a stunned, yet slightly satisfied hanyou behind.  
  
With a small shake of his head, Inu-yasha turns around and leaps into the air, on his way home.  
  
______  
  
As he leaps off, Kagome watches him from her living room window, a deep sigh escaping her. She reaches up and touches her lips again, only this time more slowly, savoring the feeling. Her eyes dart back to the slowly retreating figure that is Inu-Yasha and a large smile caresses her gentle features. "Oh yeah," she whispers, "I am definitely in love!"  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha leaps into the open window in his apartment, not bothering to enter from downstairs and trekking all the way up to his place. He slowly unbuttons his shirt and tosses it into the corner of his bedroom. His pants, shoes and socks soon follow. The hanyou boy crashes down onto his bed, the frame groaning under its sudden rapid increase in weight. Quickly shuffling under the covers, Inu-Yasha curls into a ball and rests his head on his pillow, swiftly falling into a deep slumber.  
  
As he rests, his mind and heart work overdrive at the recent events he has gone through. Inu-Yasha thought for a long time that his heart belonged to one certain neko girl and her alone, but now he finds it opening up, making room for two more.  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Translations **(in order of appearance):  
  
No new words ~ Sorry, I don't know a whole lot of Japanese words!  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Well hello there loyal Inu-Yasha fans! I know some of you probably hate me forever for my EXTREMELY LONG delay in updates. Heh...sorry? Eh, powers beyond my reach can become increasingly frustrating, especially when they hinder my time on my own computer. I tried to make this one a bit longer to sorta make up for my delay. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Now I know Inu-Yasha is becoming a three-timer, but don't fret, especially since our favorite Neko girl is coming back in the next scroll! That's right, Saeko is returning! Please be patient to see how inu-Yasha will react to this unexpected turn of events, especially since he is still conflicting over his feelings for the Higurashi sisters. - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	11. Scroll Ten: A Neko's Return

**Inu-Yasha****   
A Feudal Fairy Tale**  
  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2003 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._  
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Ten:  
A Neko's Return**  
  
  
Nearly two months have passed since Inu-Yasha's heart began to open to the two Higurashi sisters. When he's with either of them, the pain and loneliness he feels without Saeko subsides slightly, though it never leaves entirely. The inu boy finds himself enjoying his time with both women more and more. Both, though very similar in appearance, are completely different in personalities.  
  
Kagome has a sweet and kind nature, and a cute innocence about her that Inu- Yasha finds utterly adorable. Her good looks are matched only by her sister, though Saeko is much prettier in the hanyou's eyes. The younger Higurashi enjoys the simple things in life and seems to find good points and joy in just about anything around her and what she is doing...except when it comes to Miroku's occasional wandering hands or some of the extremely boring instructors in school. The inu hanyou finds his time with her to be filled with happiness and life.  
  
Kikyo, on the other hand, is soft and gentle, every single movement held with the poise and beauty of a goddess. She is beautiful and she knows it, but she never flaunts or thinks herself higher than others, something Inu- Yasha greatly respects. The older Higurashi, as apposed to her younger sister, takes pleasure in the finer things in life due to the wealth she has gained from numerous expeditions and ancient artifacts uncovered. Inu- Yasha enjoys the peaceful tranquility that Kikyo's company brings, along with her stories about her travels.  
  
______  
  
A plane lands in Tokyo International Airport, coming from another country far overseas. The passengers all begin to exit, all happy that the long flight is over. One certain passenger is quite happy to be off, but for another reason. The young woman catches the eye of most everybody around her for two reasons, one because she is a hanyou, and hanyous aren't too common a sight to see and the other reason being that she is quite pretty.  
  
The hanyou girl runs a clawed hand through her long black hair, a glorious smile on her face. "It feels soooooo good to be home!" she shouts, getting a few surprised glances in her direction. The young woman makes her way outside and takes a deep breath of the crisp, slightly cool air. She readjusts the suitcase in her arms, looking around her. "I forgot how beautiful Japan is."  
  
Kneeling down, she suddenly leaps high into the air, several people gasping in surprise below her. She closes her eyes as the air rushes past her face and through her hair. "Oh, that feel so good!" she mutters out loud. She opens her eyes, a sly look on them. 'Look out my cute little koinu savior, cause I'm back!'  
  
______  
  
Inu-Yasha is lying down on his stomach on his bed, relaxing and playing his Gameboy Advance SP as the stereo in his room lightly plays music. He smirks amusedly as he defeats another boss and passes onto the next level. "Yeah," he mutters under his breath, "Mario is unstoppable when I'm controlling him!"  
  
His ears twitch as he hears someone knocking lightly on his front door. He quickly saves the game and turns the system off. The inu hanyou gets off of his bed and walks over to the door, thinking, 'Who could that be? Nobody mentioned coming over today.' He unlocks the door and begins to open it, when the door is suddenly thrown open and a figure pounces onto him, knocking him off his feet. The hanyou boy begins to yell, "Hey! What the hell are..." but trails off as he sees who pounced on him.  
  
Saeko Orikasa is sitting on top of Inu-Yasha, her hands on his shoulders, pinning him down. Her brilliant emerald green eyes are sparkling with happiness and love. She tosses a large suitcase onto the couch and mutters a quick, "Hi," before lunging down and catching the inu boy's lips with hers. He wraps his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Both their ears begin to twitch as one of Inu-Yasha's neighbors begins to come near. Thinking quickly, both use their legs to close the door and get some privacy.  
  
A short while later, both young hanyous pull away from the kiss, flustered and out of breath. They stand up and sit down on the couch next to the large suitcase, with Saeko curled up next to the inu hanyou and his arm wrapped protectively around her. Inu-Yasha still has a look of surprise on his face. "So when...when did you get back?"  
  
"Not too long ago," she mumbles while nuzzling into his neck. "The second I got off the plane, I came speeding over here," the neko girl finishes with a giggle.  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
Saeko runs her left hand along the hanyou boy's chest, her fingers relishing in every muscle she touches. "Well Dad didn't come with me." Upon noticing his confused look, she responds, "Dad could tell that I wanted to come home and that I really missed you, so he bought me a plane ticket and set everything up with school."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiles widely. "Well that's some good news. So your dad's all cool about you staying home by yourself?"  
  
At this, the hanyou girl smiles mischievously and blushes lightly, getting the inu boy to become slightly nervous. "Well...most of our stuff is still with Dad in America...and he didn't like the idea of me staying in our house all by myself...so...he said that I could stay with you until he gets back," she finishes while now blushing deeply.  
  
"What!?" Inu-Yasha lets go of the neko girl and leaps back a few feet. "Your dad said that he could stay here and he knows about our relationship?" After Saeko nods shyly the inu hanyou scratches his head. "Um...okay..." He clears his throat slightly. "I don't mind at all about you staying here, I mean, we've been apart for so long and I am really looking forward to spending a lot of time with you." He pauses to hop back onto the couch and into Saeko's awaiting arms. "I'm just completely shocked that your dad would let you stay with me."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Saeko happily responds, "I almost forgot!" She reaches into the back pocket of her jeans and pulls out a letter addressed to Inu-Yasha. "Dad wanted me to give this to you."  
  
The inu boy takes it with a slight smile. "Let me guess: it's a small note saying that if I don't treat you well, he's gonna kill me when he gets back?" He chuckles as he opens the letter, but as soon as he reads it, his eyebrows raise up to where they disappear under his thick silver hair. "Uh...wow. It is."  
  
Saeko giggles merrily at this news. "Yeah, Daddy is really overprotective over me. I figured that's what he wanted to tell you, but he knows that you're a nice guy fundamentally."  
  
"Fundamentally?" he asks, raising his claws with an evil glint in his eyes. "Are you saying there's something wrong with me?"  
  
The neko girl backs up nervously, holding her hands out in front of her in a defensive manner. "Now...uh...I didn't mean anything by it...my cute little koinu savior!" she adds with a sweet smile.  
  
He pauses for a moment, only to smile evilly, bearing his fangs. "I'm glad to hear that again, but its not gonna save you koneko!" and with that, he pounces, knocking Saeko onto her back on the ground. Acting quickly, he grabs both of her wrists with his left hand and pins them above her head, taking away her main defense. He sits on top of her to prevent the hanyou girl from squirming away. Inu-Yasha smirks his patented cocky smirk and mutters, "This is for your own good," before tickling her relentlessly on her sensitive sides with his right hand.  
  
"Ah...no!" she shrieks as her body attempts to struggle out of the inu hanyou's vise like grip. Her entire body is wracked with laughter. "Please...hehehe...stop!" Just as she feels she is about to loose control of her bladder, Inu-Yasha stops tickling her and lets go of her hands. As soon as he stops, Saeko lets out a whoosh of air and closes her eyes as her entire body relaxes, but still breathing heavily. Her eyes crack open as she feels a finger rub against her cheek.  
  
"You cannot believe how tough it was living here without you around," he mutters, leaning in and giving the neko a small kiss on her neck. "Kagome and Kikyo have been fighting tooth and nail trying to get me to be with them."  
  
The hanyou girl lets out a protective growl as she pulls Inu-Yasha close to her. "Well I'm back now and nobody's gonna take you from me. You're my koinu," she proudly states.  
  
"Whatever," he replies, rolling his eyes. He places his hands on her waist and easily lifts her off the ground and into the air while she giggles merrily. He plops down onto his couch and sets the neko girl on top of him. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans her forehead onto his, neither having to say a word as they both feel their bond between each other strengthening back to its former glory.  
  
______  
  
At the Higurashi residence, the entire family is enjoying lunch, Kikyo included, who decided to drop by for a visit. Grandpa, as usual, bores the family with his nonstop stories on the legends about everything around them, including the chocolate Shippô is happily munching on. "Come on Grandpa," Kagome complains, her face in her hands, "can you just not bore us to death for one meal?"  
  
The elder Higurashi 'hmphs' in agitation. "That is the problem with youth today, they are never interested in the true meanings of things."  
  
"True meanings?" Sota asks, his eyes wide in disbelief, "I heard you in the shrine earlier making up stories for the dust that was under your rug!" The entire family, minus one grumpy grandpa, all share a good laugh at this.  
  
The little kitsune Shippo, who is sitting next to Kagome, who has become like a mother to him, hops in the young woman's lap, his bright green eyes wide with curiosity. "So what are you doing today Kagome? Are you going to the park?" The suggestiveness in his voice is so obvious only Hojo, a thick headed young man in Kagome's grade that doesn't get it that she's not interested in him, would not notice.  
  
"I guess we could go in a little bit," the young girl answers, ruffling the kitsune's hair affectionately.  
  
Kikyo finishes her noodles and wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Yes, and I would like to accompany you two. It has been some time since we have really spoken to one another Kagome."  
  
"Yeah," the younger Higurashi sister agrees. "Classes and everything have been kinda hectic lately."  
  
Their mother stands up, getting everybody's attention. "Well I can see that all of you are finished so why don't you three go out to the park. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll take care of them." She shooshes everyone out of the dining room so she can get to work. Sota goes up to his room with Buyo the cat on his shoulders. Grandpa returns to the Higurashi shrine to go about his daily routine.  
  
The park is only a short distance from their house so the trio opts to walk. So within a few minutes Kagome, Kikyo and a rather bouncy Shippô enter the park. The little kitsune child quickly makes his way over to the large jungle gym while the two sisters sit down on a nearby bench. "So how have classes been for you?" the elder sister asks.  
  
"Pretty good," Kagome replies, smiling happily. "It's like Takahashi High gets better each and every day I go there!"  
  
Kikyo giggles slightly. "Yes, I remember that feeling when I was your age, but that feeling is even greater now that I am the one teaching all these impressionable young minds, though I still have problems getting through to the males in my classes," she adds with a frown.  
  
The younger Higurashi playfully shoves her sister slightly. "Well maybe you should stop wearing all those women's business suits. They do show off a lot of your legs."  
  
"You have little room to speak," the older Higurashi buts in, looking down at the very short skirt she is wearing.  
  
Kagome blushes a lovely shade of red, placing her hands in her lap. "I...I sorta got used to wearing them all the time back in middle school. I don't really mind wearing short skirts now."  
  
"And I feel the same way," Kikyo replies, patting her younger sister on the shoulder. "Besides," she begins with a sly smile, "the two of us have very nice legs, and it is only right that we show them off and make the men drool a bit!" the sisters giggle merrily at this. "I know Inu-Yasha certainly has." Kikyo suddenly yelps in pain as Kagome pinches her arm hard. "Now what was that for?!"  
  
"You know," the younger girl grumpily responds. "Why can't you leave Inu- Yasha alone? I'm closer to his age!"  
  
Kikyo crosses her arms and closes her eyes, her stubbornness just as bad as Kagome's. "Well I saw him first! And I happen to know that age does not matter in a relationship, as long as both partners care deeply for one another, that is all that truly matters." She sighs after this statement. "Though his heart still beats quite strongly for Miss Orikasa. You can see it in those gorgeous eyes of his whenever he thinks of her or her name is mentioned."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome agrees. "I don't think he'll ever get over her. At least we've got a little while longer before she gets back."  
  
"Yes, I have thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him. He is...like no other man I have ever been with. I find myself increasingly attracted to pretty much everything about, even that grumpy little temper of his."  
  
The younger sister begins to giggle again. "He's so cute when he's angry! His ears get all twitchy and then I start to rub them and he starts to purr! He purrs!" she squeals in delight.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widen surprise. "Really? He purrs if you rub his ears?" Kagome nods vigorously. She taps a finger to her chin. "I must try this out for myself."  
  
______  
  
Back inside Inu-Yasha's apartment, the inu hanyou suddenly pauses from his make out session with Saeko as a deep shiver runs down his spine. "What's wrong?" the neko girl asks, placing a hand in his cheek.  
  
"I don't know," he answers. "I just had a really bad feeling about something...but I have no idea what."  
  
"Eh, it's probably nothing," she replies, waving her free hand around dismissively. With a sly smile, the neku hanyou quickly leans in and catches Inu-Yasha's lips with her own. The two battle ferociously over control for several minutes, before the hanyou boy gives up, letting Saeko take control.  
  
Smirking in victory, the neko girl pulls back, giggling slightly. "Aww, that was sweet of you, letting me win like that!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Inu-Yasha responds, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side. "I never give up, you just gained the upper hand, that's all."  
  
Saeko leans in close and playfully flicks the inu boy's nose. "You really know how to woo a girl, don't you?" When he chuckles in answer, she shakes her head and sighs a bit. She gazes down at his shirt and her eyebrows rise in surprise. The neko girl reaches under it and rubs her hands up and down Inu-Yasha's chest, gasping a bit as she feels the muscles under her fingertips. "You've been working out," she says in a hushed whisper, faint traces of a blush appearing on her cheeks. She suddenly squeals as she feels two hands squeeze her rear.  
  
"So have you," Inu-Yasha replies, a large smirk on his face. "Your ass is tighter than I remember. Very nice." She tries to squirm out of his grasp, which only makes his smile grow wider. "Oh yeah! I can really feel the difference now! Keep it moving!"  
  
The young hanyou girl stops moving, a scowl on her face. She slaps him lightly on the shoulder and he chuckles again, letting go of her rear. "That's better." The two lean in and kiss for a few moments. The neko hanyou lies her head onto the inu boy's chest with a sigh of content. "When I'm with you," she begins, "I feel like nothing can go wrong."  
  
______  
  
A very far distance away, a powerful youkai lord reads through a library of ancient scrolls and books, searching for information pertaining to the item he has been searching for. He slams the last book closed, not being able to find anything. He stands up and walks over to the window, gazing out at the vast expanse of lands in his possession. "Where have you hidden it father? Where is the one treasure I seek above all others?" he asks aloud to no one in particular.  
  
A small, green, bulbous eyed youkai walks into the library where his master has been for the last several days. "E-Excuse me mi lord, but have you per chance asked your younger brother where your father's grave is located? Perhaps Inu-Yasha knows the answer." The little gama yelps as the much larger youkai smacks him down.  
  
"I thought I told you not to mention that name in my presence Jaken," the youkai lord states in his calm, collective voice.  
  
The little youkai bows deeply, shaking in fright. "Y-Y-Yes mi lord, but have ever discussed this matter with him? Maybe the information about it's location was given to In...you're younger brother as a part of his inheritance."  
  
Sesshô-maru pauses for a moment in thought. "That is possible." He turns around and leaves. "Come Jaken, we depart at once. It is time I pay my dear little brother a visit."  
  


**  
To be continued...**  
  
______  
  


**Translations** (in order of appearance): 

No new words ~ Sorry, I don't know a whole lot of Japanese words!

______ 

  
**Author's notes**: Well this is another chapter in the book. I'm sorry that this wasn't longer, I was struggling for ideas to add in, the part with Sesshô-maru was a last minute thing. It sucks, I start to get some good ideas for one Inu-Yasha fic then run dry on the other one. Sheesh! Give me a break!  
  
Well I hope this can satisfy you guys for the time being while I brew up some more stuff. Keep patient and I will try to bring in some soon! - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	12. Scroll Eleven: O Brother, Where Art Thou...

**Inu**[STJ1] **-Yasha   
A Feudal Fairy Tale   
  
  
**_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2004 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._   
  
  
**What's a Hanyou to Do?   
Scroll Eleven:   
O Brother, Where Art Thou?   
**  
  
Another beautiful day dawns on Takahashi High as both students and instructors alike make their way inside to begin another school day. Two young hanyou calmly walk up the hill to the main entrance, both taking their times and enjoying one another's presence. Unbeknownst to either of them, a lone figure watches them from the shadows, his bright blue eyes narrowing at the sight of Saeko. "Hmm…so that hot neko chick's back," he mutters with a small smirk. "That no good mutt-face has been hanging out with both Higurashi sisters a lot lately, but now I'll bet he won't be doing that anymore. That means that Kagome is finally free to be mine!"**   
  
**

______

Deep into the West, a large and grand castle stands proud, surrounded by endless forests. This castle has withstood the test of time, looking as magnificent now as it did several hundred years ago. That fact is mainly due to the innumerable amount of servants that reside here, each and every one of them working all the time to keep up the perfection of the castle, for if they do not, then they fear the wrath of the lord of the castle, who is a great and powerful youkai just like his father was, only the father was much less cold-hearted and malicious as the eldest son.

A lone and prominent figure enters the courtyard, his entire presence radiating both power and extreme regality. His elegant white haori with red designs on it, yellow and blue sash, metal chest armor, long fluffy tail and old sword at his left side would appear strange to anyone on the outside of the grounds, but in here it is a common sight to be seen on the youkai. The wind blows his long silver hair to the side, which, added with his normal stoic features, gives him a majestic look. A second figure joins the first, this one much shorter, though it carries with it an odd staff with two wooden heads atop of it that is twice the small creature's height. "Lord Sesshô-maru," the little imp begins, "are you ready to depart for Tokyo now?"

The youkai lord turns his gaze to the calm blue sky, a few clouds scattered here and there. "Yes Jaken," he answers, never altering his gaze, "it is time. Now we hunt for my dear little brother." Both are suddenly lifted off of the ground and a strange white and pink cloud forms underneath them, it being strong enough to hold their weight.

They are a few feet off of the ground when a young girl with a small pony tail on the side of her head comes rushing out into the courtyard, shouting, "Lord Sesshô-maru! Please don't leave!"

The cloud stops its ascent as the lord of the western lands looks down at the small human child. "Rin, I told you yesterday that I must leave for today, tomorrow at most. I will return when I have acquired what I am searching for."

"Can Rin come with you?" she innocently asks, her large brown eyes pleading at the youkai she has come to see as her make-shift father.

"I am sorry Rin, but you cannot. This mission could become dangerous, and I do not want you to get in my way." He makes a shooing motion with his left hand. "Now go back inside, I will return soon."

With a downtrodden expression, the little girl complies, turning around and slowly making her way out of the courtyard. As this small encounter took place, Jaken watched on, his bulbous eyes soaking in every detail. 'I still do not understand what Lord Sesshô-maru is thinking,' he thinks to himself. 'After he stopped those mangy wolves from killing that pathetic little human in his forest, she has followed him around practically wherever he goes…and he is not bothered by it! I don't see why he cannot just kill her and get it over with, she is nothing more than a human, and mi lord despises all humans…right?'   
  


______

A sleek black Ferrari drives into the parking lot of school, catching the eye of everybody it passes, all of them admiring the very nice car. As it finds a spot and parks, the two women inside of it step out, now catching the eye of all of the men nearby. Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi make their way up to the school, a special stride in their steps as they both have a certain inu hanyou floating around in their thoughts. They enter the school, chatting idly about their plans for the day. They both pause as they notice familiar looking extravagantly long silver hair in the hallway. The two sisters both begin to say, "Hi Inu-Y…" but trail off as they notice another familiar figure, this one not too welcome in their eyes.

Saeko Orikasa is hanging onto the inu hanyou, her arms wrapped both lovingly and protectively around him. They are talking to Sango and Miroku, both of whom don't seem to be too bothered by the young neko hanyou's presence back in Japan, especially the houshi. Saeko's furry ears twitch slightly and she turns around, her eyes resting on the two other women after her Inu-Yasha's heart. She smiles at them, waving slightly. "Why hello you two."

Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango all look over at Kikyo and Kagome, smiling at the two as they notice them. They walk up to the sisters, greeting them as they get closer. "So…when did you get back?" the younger of the two Higurashi's asks the hanyou girl, her voice oddly higher than normal.

"Yesterday," she answers, either not noticing Kagome's change in voice, or ignoring it. She rests her head on the inu hanyou's shoulder and closes her eyes with a relaxed smile. "Daddy let me come home early and right after the plane landed I came straight for my koinu." She leans up and kisses Inu-Yasha on the cheek, giggling afterwards. "And since he doesn't want me to stay home all by myself, he said that I could stay at Inu-Yasha's…as long as we keep in line," she adds with a sultry smile and a suggestive wink.

Needless to say, this completely shocks the now flustered Kikyo and Kagome, feeling their chances with the hanyou boy quickly slipping from their grasp. "And…and you are not bothered by this news Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asks, finally regaining her ability to speak.

"Not really," he answers truthfully. "It's been a long time since me and Saeko have seen each other, so it will be good to have her around and talk about what's each of us has been doing these last several months, you know, catching up and all."

"I for one am pleased to see Saeko return sooner than expected," Miroku says, slowly inching his way closer to the neko girl. Just as his hand darts out to cop a quick feel on her nice rear, he is stopped by two slaps to the face from both Sango and Saeko, and a punch on the top of the head, courtesy of Inu-Yasha.

Shaking their heads, the small group walks away from the young unconscious houshi, who now has two red handprints on his face and a large bump on top of his head, his left leg twitching every few seconds. Kikyo looks up at a clock on the wall. "Well classes will be starting soon so I must go and prepare. Have a nice day everyone." With a slight frown directed at Saeko, the beautiful instructor leaves.

"Well that was fun," the neko hanyou happily states, "but just like the lady said, class is going to start soon." She begins to tug Inu-Yasha away to her locker. "Bye guys!" she says cheerily to the two younger girls.

Sango's eyes dart back and forth between Kagome and the two retreating hanyous. 'Poor Kagome,' she thinks. 'Just when things were looking up between her and Inu-Yasha, Saeko had to come home. I think she can pretty much throw her chances with him into the garbage now.' With a small sigh, the taijiya walks away, hefting up her hentai boyfriend along the way.

Kagome watches Inu-Yasha walk off with his girlfriend, feeling all hope leave her with every step away they take. With a downcast expression, she turns and walks to her locker so she can put her yellow book bag away and gather up her books and supplies for her first period class. "Why did she have to come back so soon?" she mumbles under her breath. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I finally had a really good chance with Inu-Yasha and she comes and steals him away from me. This isn't right. I…I feel like I'm going to cry." She walks down the hallways, not paying attention to anyone around her and promptly bumps into someone, dropping her book bag as she falls onto her rear.

A clawed hand reaches down in front of her and a deep voice asks, "Hey, are you alright?"

The young Higurashi reaches up and takes the hand, embarrassedly looking down. "Yeah. S-Sorry for bumping into you…" She pauses in surprise as she looks up into a pair of bright blue, pupil less eyes. "I…um…hi."

The young man grins cockily at her, his fangs poking out. "Nice to meet you. The name's Koga, and your Kagome," he adds, leaning down towards her.

"H-How did you know my name?" she asks, backing up slightly.

Koga's grin widens. "Well you do look a lot like your older sister, though I think you're a lot cuter than her." He sniffs the air a few times and he nods once. "Yeah, you smell a lot nicer too."

Kagome quickly covers her face with her hands, turning a lovely shade of red. "R-R-Really?!" she squeaks out. "Do you mean that?!"

The ookami reaches down and lifts up her yellow book bag and hands it to her, the smile never leaving his face. "Of course I do. Well I gotta go to class, see you later!" He turns around and rushes off with a wave.

The young woman watches him leave. 'Wow,' she thinks to herself. 'He was really nice…and I know I've seen him before.' She starts to turn around, but pauses as something about the older boy catches her eye. She squints at his quickly retreating figure. 'Was I just seeing things…or does he have a tail?!'   
  


______

A light pink cloud flies towards Tokyo, two occupants standing on top of it. Sesshô-maru gazes ahead at the city below, an impassive expression on his face. "We are here at last. What an unimpressive little city. Not much has changed since I was last here," he calmly says.

"Indeed," Jaken adds, "this city is still infested with too many worthless humans mi lord, and somewhere down festering with them…"

"…Is my dear little brother," the inu youkai finishes with an evil smirk. "Prepare yourself Inu-Yasha, for if father truly did hide the whereabouts of his grave with you, then I will soon find out where it is, hopefully in the most painful way imaginable." The strange little imp at Sesshô-maru's side giggles nastily as the cloud flies on, the youkai on the hunt for his prey.   
  


______

Saeko quickly adjusts to being back in Takahashi High. She adjusts nicely to the transition back to her native tongue and learning system. She adjusts back with her old friends…and rivals, but more importantly, she most certainly adjusts to having Inu-Yasha around. Whether it be in the hallways or the classrooms, she makes her presence known by her fierce territorial protection over her man, glaring evilly or growling and even hissing at just about any female who tries to talk to him or looks at him appraisingly or gets a little too close for her comfort.

Inu-Yasha for his part is slightly embarrassed at her actions, but he can't deny that he'd probably act in a similar fashion if the roles were reversed and he had to leave her to defend herself in this school ripe with young men and raging hormones. He keeps an arm around her waist, both to keep her close and to prevent her from trying anything with any of the females around.

As they go into their third period class, the one Professor Higurashi teaches, Saeko suddenly wraps her arms around the inu hanyou, pulling him very close. Kikyo watches them, a large twang of jealousy forming inside of her. 'Why is it that whenever anything good comes my way, something always appears to take it away from me?' she thinks sadly. The instructor waits for everybody to take their seats before she takes attendance. As she gets to the two young hanyou, a large forms on her beautiful face as she sees that the neko girl has scooted her seat close to her boyfriend. "Miss Orikasa," she begins in a stern voice, "you will move your desk back to where it originally was stationed right this instant. As you know, I do not like to have such things as personal relationships start to bring a ruckus in my classroom." She folds her arms, waiting for the young woman to comply.

With a deep sigh, Saeko scoots her desk back, grumbling under her breath the entire time. Kikyo nods in approval before going back to attendance. 'Great,' the hanyou girl thinks to herself, 'now she's gonna be on my case all the time. I knew leaving for a while was going to be a very bad thing for our relationship. He told me in a couple of his letters that he was getting a bit closer to Kikyo and Kagome, but that he still did love me,' she adds with a smile. 'I may have my koinu back, but those two are probably going to watch my every move, looking for a chance to steal him from me.' She holds in a vicious growl. 'He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not giving him up without a fight!'

Right beside her, Inu-Yasha is having a nasty internal debate, and has been having one since yesterday when Saeko unexpectedly came back. His perfect plan for slowly backing away from the two Higurashi sisters so he can get ready for Seako's regular expected return has pretty much blown up in his face. Though he does care a lot for both of them, his koneko has a much firmer grip on his heart, and always will. The inu hanyou does feel some guilt about how he got a lot closer to Kikyo and Kagome than he expected and now how he has to stop seeing them as much, seeing as how he greatly enjoys spending time with both of them. His attention is diverted at the instructor begins to hand out some in class homework for everyone to do. As she passes him, he notices the sad look in her eyes. 'Oh man,' he thinks, 'I need to talk to her or something, but I can't with Saeko hanging on me right now.' As he looks at his homework sheet, he notices that the back is blank. Thinking quickly, he writes down a small note for Kikyo. When he finishes with that, he then writes, 'please read the back,' on the front next to his name. He then sleekly pulls a blank sheet of paper out of his folder, his eyes darting around to see if anybody is watching him. When he is satisfied that nobody is, he begins to write another small note, this one for Kagome.   
  


______

A little while later, the end of period bell has rung and the class begins to leave, placing their homework sheets onto the instructor's deck. As Inu-Yasha puts his down, he gives Kikyo a quick nod. Her eyebrows rise up slightly in confusion. As the last student leaves, she searches in the pile of homework, pulling out the hanyou boy's homework, instantly noticing the little request on the front. She turns it around and begins to read:   
  


______

Kikyo,

I don't know if I should say sorry for Saeko coming back early or not, because I had nothing to do with it. One thing I am sorry for is that we're gonna have to not hang around as much anymore. Now that Saeko's back, things are going to get a little weird, and I think they're gonna stay weird until everybody adjusts. I'm really sorry.

I do like you a lot and I've really enjoyed all the times we've spent hanging out and getting to know each other better. I would still like to hang out with you once in a while, that is if you aren't angry at me. I hope you're not.

Sorry again,  
_Inu-Yasha_

______

Kikyo places the note down, a small smile on her beautiful face. 'I do not think I could ever be angry at him, he is too sweet and cute for me to feel that way about him,' she thinks with a light chuckle. She reaches up and takes off her glasses, cleaning them against a small cloth on her desk. 'I may have lost another battle, but his letter has given me hope about our chances at a future together.' A faint blush traces her cheeks. 'I can open him up to a world he could not even possibly dream of!'   
  


______

The receptionist at the main entrance of Takahashi High, a pretty woman in her mid thirties, looks up from the romance novel she is reading as she hears the front doors open. A small gasp escapes her as the most handsome man she has ever seen walks in. 'Is he…is he a youkai?' her mind says in an awed whisper. 'Oh my Kami he is hot, this is just like in my book!' her eyes dart down to the novel in her hands for a brief moment before they go back to the oh so fine looking youkai, a _very_ friendly smile appearing on her face. As he reaches her, she kindly says, "Well hello sir and welcome to Takahashi High! How may I help you?"

Sesshô-maru gazes down at the woman, his deep penetrating gold eyes causing the woman to gasp again. The youkai lord feels a bit of revulsion as he easily reads her body language and the look in her eyes. His sharp eyes notice the book in her hands. 'Hmm…I remember overhearing some of my servant girls discussing that particular book. If I remember correctly, it is about a youkai and a human falling in love. How disgusting. To think that this pitiful human could even suspect to attempt anything with me, the great lord of the Western lands. Who does she presume I am? My father? Pathetic.' As he finishes this thought, another one comes, this one from the more logical side of his brain. 'A pitiful human she may be, but she does hold information on where my dear little brother is in this schooling facility, and I do not wish to make a large scene this time around, the human police and their government can become such a bother at times.' He manages to muster the strength to let out a small smile. "Yes, I need to know the current whereabouts of Inu-Yasha, my younger brother."

"Oh! He's your brother?" she asks in surprise. She looks him up and down, taking in his long silver hair and gold eyes. "Ah, I can see some of the family resemblance," she comments with a faint blush. She swivels around on her chair so she can do a search on her computer. After a few seconds of furious typing, her eyes light up. "Okay, I found his schedule for you. He should be in his fourth period right now." She quickly grabs a note pad and a pen, scribbling down some information. The receptionist hands him the note, feeling her knees buckle at his clawed hands. 'They make him so…so exotic looking! And those beautiful stripes on his cheeks and that crescent moon mark on his forehead…oh Kami what I'd like to do to him!' She holds back the deep blush that is threatening to come out and keeps her composure, albeit with great difficulty. "I…I hope you have a nice day sir," she stammers out.

"Thank you," Sesshô-maru curtly says to her before swiftly turning and walking off down the hallway. He looks at the note in his hand, seeing the room number that his brother is in now. His eyes narrow as he sees a phone number under the room number with the words, 'Call me anytime handsome!' written under it. He is about to crumple the note pad up and toss it aside, but something in the back of his mind begins to nag at him, telling him to keep it. Going against his better judgment, he pockets the note and continues to walk down the hallway, thinking, 'Now I will finally find the location to father's grave and take what is destined to be mine. Soon, very soon now I will become invincible.'   
  


______

The aforementioned hanyou is sitting down in his fourth period World Civilizations class, chatting idly with Saeko. Their instructor decided to give them all the period off and has allowed them to chat with one another, as long as they keep the noise down to a respectable level. "So does it feel good to be back here in this school?" he asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah," she answers, "but then again, anything is like a million times better if you're involved." The neko girl smiles sweetly at her koinu as he starts to chuckle at her little comment. Her smile quickly leaves Inu-Yasha yelps out in pain and slaps his cheek. "What's wrong?"

The inu hanyou pulls his hand back, revealing a squashed little old nomi youkai in the palm of his hand. It quickly pops back into its normal shape and bows slightly at the young hanyou who just squished him. "Greetings and salutations Lord Inu-Yasha," he greets.

"Hey Myôga," Inu-Yasha greets back, frowning slightly. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in years."

"Please pardon my rudeness for not answering right now Lord Inu-Yasha, but I have to warn you that a great and terrible danger is heading your way right at this very moment!" the tiny nomi answers, jumping up and down in anxiety.

The inu boy's frown deepens. "Danger? What kind of danger…" he trails off as his dog-ears begin to twitch and his nose sniffs the air a few times. A deep growl rumbles in his throat as the young hanyou turns his attention towards the door, his eyes burning holes into it.

Seako and Myôga are about to ask what is wrong when the door to the classroom suddenly opens, revealing a tall and intimidating looking man. Everyone in the class goes silent at he calmly walks inside, his eyes locking with those of his younger brother. "Um…him," Myôga replies, now looking very nervous.

Sesshô-maru smirks lightly as he senses the fear that has filled the room he has just entered, most of it coming from his half-brother. "My Inu-Yasha, you sure have grown much since I last saw of you." Many of the students take a quick glance in the hanyou's direction before quickly going back to the intruder. The youkai's smirk instantly vanishes and is replaced by his usual cold mask of indifference. "Now with the pleasantries aside, I wish to know the whereabouts of the gravesite of our father."

"How the hell would I know?" Inu-Yasha spits out, crossing his arms and snorting in amusement. "He died when I was a little pup. I don't even remember what he looked like, much less where he's buried. If you want help grave robbing, then you've come to the wrong place."

In a sudden blur, Sesshô-maru it at his brother's side, lifting him up off the ground with his left hand around his neck. Everyone around him jumps back in surprise of his incredible speed. The inu youkai's eyes are currently narrowed dangerously. "How dare you take such a tone with me," he whispers menacingly. "If I did not need you at the moment, I would surely kill you and rid the world of your ignorance."

"You won't hurt a single hair on his body!" Saeko shouts, rushing up to Sesshô-maru and leaping onto his arm in an attempt to get him to release her koinu. "Let him go!"

"How amusing," the youkai says, eyeing the hanyou girl up and down. "I see she is a half-breed like yourself Inu-Yasha, and not some pathetic mortal," he adds, his sharp eyes looking around at the fearful people in the room who are too scared to even move, lest the provoke the frightful youkai in their presence. "At least you are trying, I will give you that." With his right hand, he grabs Saeko by the back collar of her shirt and lifts her off of his other arm. "I suggest you stay out of this child, this is a family affair." He drops her onto the floor and turns his attention back to his younger brother. "_Seeing, yet never seen…Protected, yet never known to its protector_. I have read over this riddle countless times, but I cannot discover the true meaning of it, but I believe you know the answer."

Despite being strangled at the moment, Inu-Yasha lets out a cocky smile. "Feh, even if I did know what the hell that meant, what makes you think I'd tell your sorry ass what it means?"

Sesshô-maru smirks back at the inu hanyou in his clutches. "Well, since you are being uncooperative, just as I presumed you would be, I will have to move to more…_drastic_ measures to get the information I desire." His right hand begins to glow a light green color and he points it at Inu-Yasha's stomach. With an evil sneer, he plunges his hand into his brother's belly, the corrosive poisons in his claw burning his insides as the young hanyou screams in agonizing pain as almost everyone in the room screams in fear.

The youkai suddenly releases him and leaps back, just in time to avoid the claw swipe directed at him. Sesshô-maru watches in mild amusement as the neko girl stands protectively in front of Inu-Yasha. "If you want him so bad, you'll have to go through me first!"   
  
  
**To be continued…**

______ 

**Translations** (in order of appearance):

_Haori_: Japanese formal coat   
_Nomi_:flea   
  
______   
  
**Author's notes**: Well…it's been a while since I've updated this story now hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, I've been job-hunting like mad and it took away my time for writing. I got a job now, but it's full time, and just this last week alone I worked 40 hours, plus another 12 hours overtime and when I came home, I was too beat to do much of anything besides shower and rest up. I'll try to get more done, but unfortunately I can't make you loyal fans any promises. Sorry.

In Inu-Yasha news: I'm sure some of you noticed that I'm getting to the part in the manga and anime where Sesshô-maru gets the black pearl out of Inu-Yasha's left eye and then goes into the tomb to get the Tetsusaiga. Well he's almost to that part, he just needs to get through an infuriated and overly protective Saeko to get to it! There will be a couple of battles in the next chapter so keep patient and get ready for some action! – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [STJ1]


	13. Tetsusaiga, The Legendary Blade

**Inu****-Yasha:  
****A Feudal Fairy Tale **

_Disclaimer: This episode of Inu-Yasha and the character Saeko are of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1998-2006 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan, Inc. Inu-Yasha is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. All rights reserved._

**What's a Hanyou to Do?  
Scroll Twelve:  
Tetsusaiga, the Legendary Blade**

Sesshô-maru eyes the young neko hanyou before him, feeling quite amused by her protectiveness over his boorish little brother. "So you wish to fight do you?" he calmly asks. His fingertips glow as a thin yellow-green whip emerges from them, getting all the normal humans around him to back up even further from the dangerous looking youkai. "Do you have even the faintest clue what I can and will do to you if you do not stand down as I command?"

Saeko watches the whip, a large lump forming in her throat. She nervously answers, "Y-Yeah…I got a clue…but I won't allow you to hurt my Inu-Yasha anymore!" The claws on her hand elongate as she crouches lower to the ground, ready to pounce.

At the thought of a youkai and a hanyou fighting each other, the entire class, plus the teacher, decide to make a hasty treat and stomp all over a tiny green imp with a large wooden staff that was just happening to walk in at that very moment. "Why me?" Jaken moans out loud to nobody in particular, his large bulbous head now covered in bumps and bruises and footprints.

"I have no desire to fight you child and do not worry, I will not kill him. He holds information that I desire to know. Killing my little brother now would be a rather foolish act on my part." The whip disappears and the inu hanyou reaches into his haori, pulling out a small vial of clear liquid. "This is a powerful truth serum I made a dark miko concoct for me. I have only a single question, and I am certain the answer I seek lies within Inu-Yasha." He tosses the vial at Saeko, who quickly catches it. "If it pleases you, give him the potion yourself. I believe a single drop will suffice."

The hanyou girl kneels down next to her boyfriend, who is clutching the acrid smelling hole in his stomach and wincing in pain. "A-Are you okay?" she hesitantly asks, cradling his head in her hands.

Inu-Yasha gingerly sits up, nodding slightly. "Yeah…I'll live." He looks over at his older brother, a cocky grin on his face. "If you wanted to know where our old man's grave was so badly, you coulda just asked me nicely."

Sesshô-maru's eyes narrow in growing frustration. "So you _do_ know where it is located?"

"Not a clue, but to prove my point and maybe get you to leave me the hell alone…" he pauses as he takes the truth serum from Saeko. "Just one drop right? Well to really get you to believe me, I'll take two." He sticks out his tongue and places two drops of the liquid on it, not seeing the slight smirk on his older brother's face. As soon as the serum hits his tongue, an intense feeling of serenity and drowsiness overcomes the inu boy. "W-Wass happin to mee?" He slurs, slowly teetering in place.

"I had only hoped to get the truth from you," the regal inu youkai calmly begins, "but I believe now I will get that and more." He takes a single finger and places it under Inu-Yasha's chin, moving it up so he can look into his half-brother's heavily glazed eyes. "Though it lasts for a very short time, the serum you just took is quite effective. One drop and you will answer almost every question asked truthfully. Two drops," he pauses as his eyes flash dangerously, "two drops and you will bear your entire soul to me without reservation. Nothing shall remain hidden." He removes his finger and takes a step back. "Now tell me little brother, where is the location of our dear father's grave."

Inu-Yasha closes his eyes, letting out a soft groan. After a moment, he answers, "I don't…know…" His head suddenly snaps to the side, as if something has caught his attention.

"Come now," Sesshô-maru urges, "you can do better than that. Search deep within your soul Inu-Yasha…where is it?"

In his mind, the inu hanyou is completely surrounded by darkness. Far ahead, a small light appears with something in the center of it. He strains to get closer, his body feeling like it is hundreds of times heavier than normal. Using every ounce of strength inside of him, Inu-Yasha pulls himself ahead, the light getting closer and more brilliant. Suddenly the darkness vanishes and the light surrounds him, the small object right within grasp. As he clasps it within his hands, he whispers out, "The right…black pearl."

Jaken gets to his feet and unsteadily walks into the classroom, footprints covering his entire body. "The right black pearl?" he snorts out. "What foolishness is this?" He raises his staff up high and bonks Inu-Yasha hard on top of the head. "You're playing games with us aren't you, you filthy little half-breed?" He is about to hit the hanyou boy over the head again when Saeko intervenes, stomping on the little imp's head several times. Jaken drops his staff and clutches his now extra lumpy head in pain.

Inu-Yasha shakes his head several times, the knock to his head helping to clear out the serum. His girlfriend places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what just happened?"

"I…I'm not really sure." He turns his head to the side and spits onto the floor. "Ugh, that stuff's got a nasty aftertas…URK!" he doesn't get a chance to finish as Sesshô-maru's hand clasps around his throat and easily lifts the young hanyou up off the floor. His enchanted baseball cap falls off of his head, causing his long silver hair to flow down its full length.

A slight smirk plays itself across the full-blooded youkai's face. "Never would I imagine father hiding it in such an odd place. He truly despised the thought of his grave being desecrated now did he? The magic's used to conceal it were undoubtedly powerful, I wonder who he consorted with to assist him in his task." Saeko is about to pounce on him to help free Inu-Yasha, but a fierce look from the lord of the western lands causes her to back off nervously with Myôga standing on her shoulder for a better view.

"W-What the hell are you babblin' about?" the hanyou boy spits out.

"So," Sesshô-maru begins, "you had no knowledge of the secrets entrusted to you? No…of course you did not. Now it all fits together. Let me relieve you of your unknown duties dear little brother." He lifts his other hand and shoves two fingers deep into Inu-Yasha's right eye.

The hanyou boy only lets out a grunt of pain while his girlfriend gasps in horror. Myôga hops up and down frantically on her shoulder, waving his arms and shouting, "Lord Inu-Yasha!"

The inu youkai pulls his fingers out, a small black pearl in between his fingers. "Finally, after all my years of scouring through this land, I have finally found it." He turns towards his brother, a strange glint in his eyes. "_A place one can see, yet cannot be seen…A place its own guardian can never look upon_. The clues to the grave's whereabouts…now I fully understand their meaning." He pauses for a moment to gaze in admiration at the pearl in his bloody fingers. "Fascinating is it not? It appears to be such a small, meaningless object, yet it contains the grave of one of the greatest youkai lords to ever exist…as well as the ultimate weapon he crafted from his own fang."

With Saeko's assistance, Inu-Yasha gets to his feet while covering his punctured eye with his other hand. "_That's_ the grave?" he shouts incredulously. "Seems kinda tiny don't ya think?"

Sesshô-maru doesn't reply with words, but calmly walks over to his trampled servant, picks up his long wooden staff and gives the green imp a swift kick, knocking him into the hallway, ignoring the crowd that has formed due to all the noise they are making. "Get up Jaken, the grave is mine and _it_ will be as well very soon now." He places the black pearl onto the floor and strikes it with the bottom of the staff. The face of the old man at the top of the staff opens his mouth and starts to laugh.

The youkai's servant is instantly to his feet, his sickly green face smiling in glee. "Mi Lord! The old man laughs! The grave will open for us!" The elder inu brother continues to hold the staff over the grave as a dark vortex forms right in front of them. In a flash of brilliant light, Sesshô-maru and Jaken enter the grave.

Inu-Yasha growls loudly and cracks his knuckles. "That no good bastard!" he shouts. "We made a deal! I stay away from his big fancy castle and out of his lands and he stays out of Tokyo and my life!" He steps in front of the vortex with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm gonna make him pay for breaking that deal and shoving his fingers in my eye." The hanyou boy starts to walk inside when a delicate looking clawed hand quickly grasps his. He looks over and sees Saeko watching him with a worried expression. "I have to go after him," he softly says, rubbing a thumb over her hand gently.

"I know," the neko hanyou responds, "and I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," her boyfriend quickly responds, distancing himself from her a bit. "He's my brother, he's after my father's grave…this is my fight." He is about to turn around again when Saeko suddenly does something very unexpected; she slaps him very hard across the face. Inu-Yasha holds his quickly reddening cheek, a look of disbelief on his face. "S-Saeko? Why'd you do that?" His body freezes up at the sight of tears in her beautiful forest green eyes.

She then does another unexpected action; she grabs the inu boy by his hair and fiercely kisses him on the lips. She pulls back a moment later, the tears now flowing from her eyes. "Cause you're an idiot," she answers. "I just got you back in my life and I'm not going to lose you again…especially not forever!" Inu-Yasha is about to say something, but she quickly places a clawed finger over his lips, silencing him. "I don't care what you may think or say, you're injured right now…there's no way you can take your brother just by yourself."

"Listen to what she says!" Myôga exclaims, leaping onto the inu hanyou's nose with an angry expression. "Your brother is a full youkai and in your condition you have no chance of even standing up to him!"

Saeko gently caresses her beloved's face with a soft expression. "Face it koinu, I'm coming with you like it or not."

Inu-Yasha sighs in frustration before replying, "Okay, okay, lets get in there and kick his sorry ass!" With a gleeful smile, the neko girl grabs his hand and drags the young man into the vortex with her, and into battle with a powerful, relentless youkai lord.

The ever-growing crowd outside of the classroom watches in awe as the two hanyou rush into the strange portal that has appeared in the middle of the room. Several people shout in annoyance as a raven-haired youth pushes her way through the mass of people, intent on finding out what is so important to disrupt her learning. Kagome makes her way to the front and her breath catches in her throat as she sees a familiar figure with long flowing silver hair being pulled through a spinning vortex. "W-Was that Inu-Yasha?" she mutters out loud.

A student next to her happens to hear what she just said and answers, "Yeah, he and that other hanyou girl jumped in. Some scary looking youkai who said that he's Inu-Yasha's brother barged in and attacked him. He really messed that poor guy up. It was pretty freaky!"

The younger Higurashi sister, ignoring all common sense at the moment, runs into the room and dives headfirst into the vortex, intent on helping the inu hanyou who has stolen her heart. As her body completely enters, she feels a brief moment of vertigo before she enters on the other side in a large and mystical clearing…over two hundred feet above the ground. Kagome starts to scream as she begins her rapidly increasing descent into a most assured instantaneous death when a clawed hand grabs her wrist and pulls her onto a large skeletal bird. It takes a few moments to catch her breath and get out the sheer terror that filled her heart and when she steadies herself, the teenaged human groggily looks up to see two confused hanyou looking right back at her. "Um…hi?"

Saeko growls under her breath about stupid little girls coming where they don't belong while her boyfriend checks the Higurashi for any injuries, though he is also quite upset at her for following them. "Kagome," he lightly, but sternly begins, "why'd ya follow us? Its gonna get real dangerous down here and you're one of the last people I wanted to see here right now."

Kagome feels her face heat up at the hanyou's concerned words, her grogginess instantly vanishing. It is now that she takes in the extent of the inu boy's injuries. "Inu-Yasha! What happened to you?"

Inu-Yasha looks away, one hand absentmindedly touching the hole in his stomach. "My brother," he mutters, the distaste clearly noticed in his voice. "He and I've got some unfinished business. We 'aint exactly close-knit, but we had an agree…"

"Oh…dear…Kami," Saeko suddenly whispers, gazing out ahead at the sight they are heading towards. The other hanyou and his human friend turn to face their destination…the skeletal remains of a youkai of incredible size. It is wearing ancient armor and has apparently been resting here for many years, judging by the dense foliage that is growing all on and around it.

The inu boy stares at the youkai skeleton, knowing full well who it once was when it was alive. "Father."

Both young women stare at the hanyou they love in shock. "W-What!" Kagome stutters out, looking back and forth between Inu-yasha and the humongous form they are heading towards. "You mean those bones…that skeleton…is your father?"

"Yeah," he off-handedly replies, "can't you see the resemblance?" He snorts in amusement, but turns aside with a light scowl.

"Inu-Yasha," the young human calmly begins while placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

The inu hanyou snorts again, though there is no trace of amusement in it this time. "What's to be sorry for? I mean he died when I was a little pup, like right after I was born from what I remember my mother telling me. Its not like I was really attached to him or nothin'."

Kagome is about to say something else, but Saeko gently grabs her hand and shakes her head no. With that tenseness now between them, the trio silently sits on their ride towards the remains of the once great youkai lord.

* * *

Sesshô-maru and Jaken both land silently inside the enormous youkai stomach, the bottom of which is filled with the bones of humans and lesser youkai alike. The two pay no heed to the vast multitude of skeletons below their feet and continue forward to the one treasure the Lord of the Western Lands has desired above all others. "My precious Tetsusaiga," he whispers under his breath, "at last I have found you. " The tiny green imp stops in his tracks to let his master savor this moment all to himself.

The full-blooded youkai walks onto the small elaborate looking circular platform with a flame type design climbing up on the back of it as his eyes take in the old sword stuck in the center. "Said to posses the power to fell a hundred youkai in a single stroke, the 'Steel Cleaving Fang' is finally mine."

Jaken watches on with anticipation and excitement. "Tis true mi lord," he begins, "that the blade was carved from your father's very own fang? And that by wielding the Tetsusaiga…you inherit your father's immense youkai powers as well?"

Sesshô-maru does not speak, but a shadow of a smirk passes across his face and vanishes as quickly as it appeared. He reaches out and grasps the hilt with his hand. Just as he gets a firm grip the blade a powerful barrier stings it and the area they are in is filled with bright electric light. The youkai's retainer squawks out in surprise. Sesshô-maru releases the hilt and gazes impassively down at his slightly scorched and smoking hand. "A shield spell over the sword," he calmly mutters under his breath, "I should have expected as much from father." Though he appears cool and collected on the outside, on the inside the inu youkai is becoming quite irritated. 'Even in death father continues to taunt me…but this is only a minor setback. I will soon discover the secret to the spell over the Tetsusaiga and it will finally be mine.'

Before a single idea can come to him, a familiar voice shouts, "SESSHÔ-MARU!" from far above. He looks up to see his boorish little brother leaping down into their father's remains. The youkai is momentarily surprised by the sight of a young human woman he is piggyback carrying down with him as well as the neko hanyou right at their side. "I'm not through with you yet you bastard!" Inu-Yasha snarls as he hits the bone riddled ground. He charges at his older brother and throws a powerful slash at him…only to hit nothing but air.

The full-blooded youkai sighs disdainfully from his new location on the flame design on the pedastal. "Slow as ever I see. I must admit I am surprised at the newest member of your little party," he begins while glaring at Kagome, who flushes slightly under his intense gaze. "I see you are more like father than I had originally thought." He pauses for a moment and stands up to his full height. "Tell me Inu-Yasha, did you come here to join father in his grave…or do you now want his ultimate treasure as well?"

"Ultimate treasure?" the inu hanyou asks with a confused expression. "What the hell are you talking about? Not that mangled lookin' old sword?" He moves a little to the side so he is now standing right in front of Saeko and Kagome, protecting them just in case his brother tries to do something.

"It's true!" Myoga exclaims on his spot on his master's shoulder. "That is the legendary blade 'Tetsusaiga' that your father created with his very own fang. Its power is immense and it is your rightful inheritance." As an added treat, the old nomi adds, "With the Tetsusaiga in your hands, you will be powerful enough to defeat your brother."

Inu-Yasha's eyebrows rise in surprise at that last added bit. "Really?" he mutters out loud. He suddenly smirks widely. "Y'know what? I think I'll give that sword a try." He starts to walk towards it when both Saeko and Kagome grab his shoulder from behind. "What's wrong you two?"

"I-I don't think this is a good idea Inu-Yasha," the young human begins, eyeing Sesshô-maru and the place they're in with fear in her eyes.

The neko hanyou nods in agreement. "She's right koinu, that sword is making me feel nervous for some reason. I can help you fight your brother so we can get out of here safely."

Inu-Yasha firmly shakes his head. "No," he replies while turning around to face them, "I can take care of myself and I don't wanna see either of you getting hurt. Just stay back and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." As both young women see the determination burning in his deep golden eyes, they nod subconsciously to his request and back off slightly. "Alright, now it's time for me to take my inheritance!"

With a single leap he lands on the platform holding the Tetsusaiga. Sesshô-maru does nothing to stop him in any way, he just plainly watches to see if the sword's barrier will stop him from claiming it as well. The inu boy reaches out and grasps the hilt of the sword in his right hand, his eyes widening as he feels an odd beating reverberating from the hilt. 'A-A pulse!' he thinks to himself. 'The blade has a pulse?' Confused yet also emboldened, Inu-Yasha pulls upwards and the sword easily comes loose from the platform. He lets out a gasp as it suddenly transforms right before his eyes. Thick, fluffy gray fur covers the end of the hilt where it connects to the blade and the blade itself elongates and becomes immensely wider, changing into a large fang…the true form of the Tetsusaiga. A small smirk grows across his face as he thinks, 'So this is what you gave to me old man? Not bad.'

As Jaken's jaw hits the floor, Sesshô-maru's eyes widen slightly in disbelief. '_What_?' he thinks. 'How was that half-breed able to do what I could not? I, a full-blooded youkai?' He leaps down and faces his half brother, his youkai aura flaring to life. "Give me that blade Inu-Yasha," he forcefully says, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"Hell no!" the hanyou exclaims while getting into a defensive stance. "This sword is pretty damn cool and there's no way I'm gonna give it to you, you bastard!"

"Fine," the Lord of the Western Lands replies, his eyes shifting colors, "if you will not give it to me willingly," he walks forward while his face elongates, "then I shall take it from your rotting corpse." The youkai grows larger and larger, his clothes disappearing while his skin is covered with thick white fur. After another moment he finishes and is completely transformed into his true form, that of a gigantic inu youkai.

Saeko and Kagome back up against the wall at the frightening sight of the youkai. "W-Whoa," the neko girl stammers out.

"Big," the human adds. 'I think I'm in way over my head,' she thinks while a giant sweatdrop forms on the back of her head. Myoga suddenly vanishes quite hurriedly from his master's shoulder to a safe…I mean he goes where he can get a good unobstructed view of everything.

Sesshô-maru glares down at his half-brother and snarls menacingly at him, drool dripping from his mouth. He takes a step forward, the entire skeleton shaking slightly due to the force. The full-blooded youkai stares down Inu-Yasha for a few moments to see if the weakling will be wise and step down. When he foolishly does not, the now enormous inu decides to end the battle quickly and easily and leaps into the air, fully intending to crush him under his massive weight.

As the inu hanyou watches his brother leap into the air, his smile widening. The moment he first grasped Tetsusaiga he knew he could win this battle. As his older brother grows nearer, Inu-Yasha knows what he has to do and quickly acts. He leaps up with his new sword ready and as Sesshô-maru thrusts his giant left paw forward in an effort to stop him he shouts, "Take this you bastard!" and easily thrusts the fang-blade through the paw of the youkai and it continues to slice all the way up it's arm. As he reaches the end, Inu-Yasha pulls the blade out and swipes it across, severing the Lord of the Western Land's arm off.

"Mi Lord!" Jaken frantically screeches as he helplessly watches his master collapse to the ground, blood pouring profusely from the stump that used to be his left arm. The appendage itself has fallen some distance away, now nothing more than a useless giant lump of furry flesh. "You'll pay for that half-breed!" the bulbous little imp shouts as hi raises his staff into the air

Sesshô-maru unsteadily gets up, the missing limb causing him to be a little unbalanced. He stares murderously at his despicable half-brother, still intent on killing him and extricating the Tetsusaiga from his cold, dead fingers despite what has just happened to him.

The inu boy watches his older brother get back to his feet while holding his new blade ready. As the giant inu youkai lunges forward, Inu-Yasha rushes under him and says, "Goodbye…brother!" as he slashes upward and strikes the great beast directly across the chest.

The great youkai lord stands on his hind legs and howls in pain as blood gushes from both his left arm and the newly made gash across his chest. He staggers back a couple of steps before falling against the inside of his father's skeleton. The force of his stumble causes the old bones to shatter and Sesshô-maru falls through the whole to the outside where he continues to fall down and away.

Jaken rushes to the giant hole his master just fell through while hoping up and down in shock. "M-M-Mi Lord! Wait for me!" the nasty little imp says before jumping out of the skeleton after him.

A moment after realizing that the battle is over and everything is safe both Kagome and Saeko rush over to the inu hanyou they love. "You did it Inu-Yasha!" the young human praises with a glorious smile.

"You're no fun," the neko girl playfully pouts. "You got to kick some ass and you didn't even let me join in." She pauses to lean in and embrace him warmly. "You were very brave koinu," the young woman adds while giving him a smile promising untold joys later on.

Inu-Yasha licks his suddenly dry lips. "Y-Yeah," he dumbly mutters. He turns his gaze to the blade in his hands. 'Thanks old man,' the hanyou thinks to himself, 'you left me quite an heirloom that helped me to kick your eldest son's sorry ass…you'd be proud of me.'

Kagome looks over at the gaping hole Sesshô-maru fell out of. "Are…are those two gone for good?" she hesitantly asks while chewing the bottom of her lip.

"Nah," Inu-Yasha replies with a shrug, his right eye healing up nicely, "it's gonna take a lot more than that to take my dearest older brother down. He's just as stubborn as me," he finishes while giving both women a cocky smirk. They both giggle in response.

"You did splendidly Lord Inu-Yasha!" Myoga suddenly exclaims after appearing on the hanyou's shoulder. "I never doubted you for a single mome…ACK!" he never gets to finish as the tiny nomi gets squashed in between his master's fingers.

"Yeah," he growls, "ya never doubt me til it gets too dangerous and then you suddenly disappear!" After blowing Myoga off of his fingers and watching him fall down like a piece of paper, Inu-Yasha turns to the two ladies. "So are you two ready to go home now?"

* * *

Later that day Inu-Yasha and Saeko have returned home to the inu boy's apartment. They are both lying on his couch and enjoying each other's presence. The young female hanyou turns her head to look at her boyfriend's new blade lying on the floor in front of them. "Say koinu," she begins to get his attention.

"Mmm?"

"How did you get your sword to transform into that giant fang…and why did it change back into a rusty old sword again?"

The hanyou boy suddenly shouts, "Oww!" and slaps his cheek. With a sigh he pulls his hand back and asks, "What is it now Myoga?"

With a **pop!** the little nomi forms back into shape and bows slightly. "I apologize for intruding on this personal moment Lord Inu-Yasha, but I heard the young Lady's question and I believe I know the answer after watching everything progress carefully earlier."

"Alright," Inu-Yasha says while both he and Saeko sit up on the couch, "ya got our attentions so spill it."

Myoga leaps down on top of the floor and clears his throat. "Your older brother had of course beaten us inside you father's grave and to the Tetsusaiga and I was confused why he had not taken the sword before we had entered but then it occurred to me that he did not take it because he was unable to do so."

Both hanyou look at each other in confusion. "What do you mean he couldn't take it? That doesn't make much sense."

"Oh bet it makes perfect sense my dear," the nomi responds. "Lord Inu-Yasha's father was a great and powerful youkai. Before he perished he entrusted his grave and the Tetsusaiga to you, as you already know. What you did not know was that your father had the Tetsusaiga forged for the specific purpose of protecting your dear mortal mother. That was why it was created and that is how it works." As his master's eyes widen in understanding, Myoga continues, "So that was how Lord Inu-Yasha was able to properly wield the legendary blade and not Sesshô-maru, he who despises the very thought of humans and would never bring himself to ever protect one. When you told both Lady Kagome and Lady Saeko to stand down and that you would fight for them, the blade responded to your desire to protect them and acknowledged you as its true owner." He crossed his top two arms and nodded sagely. "Yes, you have inherited a powerful item and as long as you use it to protect, the Tetsusaiga will always be by your side."

Inu-Yasha smiles as he lets everything sink in. "Well that's good to know…especially since the fact that I can use that sword and Sesshô-maru can't probably pisses him off to no end!" He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out the small black pearl that is in actuality his father's grave and final resting spot. With a flick he tosses it over to its retainer. "There ya go Myoga. Take good care of it alright and…don't be a stranger."

The servant of the hanyou grabs the pearl and looks up at his master, his eyes shining with fresh tears. "Oh my Lord…you have changed! You are so much kinder…I'm so happy!" The nomi bows once more before leaping out of a nearby window, leaving a trail of tears behind.

The inu boy watches the little coward leave with a scowl. He turns towards his girlfriend and asks, "Do you think I've gotten nicer or something koneko?"

"Of course my little koinu," Saeko answers with a giggle. She places a hand on his chest and pushes the inu boy back down onto his couch. Inu-Yasha licks his lips again at the twinkle in her eyes and the inviting smile gracing her beautiful lips. "But you're nowhere as near as nice as I am right now," she added in a deep husky voice before leaning down and catching her beloved's lips in her own.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: Hello all you loyal Inu-Yasha fans…I have returned! Yes, this has been very long-delayed but I have finally updated this fic. I can never apologize enough for being such a lazy ass, but I just haven't been able to get the ideas out like I used to. Lately I have been getting back my old flair back and working on my old fics and bringing them back to life. I'm going to try to post a new chapter for my other Inu-Yasha fic 'A Change of Heart' A.S.A.P. Please be patient and you shall soon be rewarded! – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon** at **Y!**


End file.
